Shippo's Wish
by Ash the Duck
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are thrown into the present time, forced into marrying each other and what's this kagome is pregnant with inuyasha's baby too! Inuyasha's demon side is throwing a hissy fit and what does all this have to do with a wish Shippo made.
1. Pink Blankets

Shippo's Wish.

Of Pink Blankets and Hearts Desires.

Prelude.

The long awaited morning dawned bright and calm with the sharp edge of the coming of fall. Neither human nor demon was quite sure were this day would end. For the battles were over, their greatest enemy dead and dead again, the wounds left from the long battle had healed. The only thing left unfinished was the fate of the jewel of four souls. The thing they all had fought so hard for, lay at the center of the group looking like nothing more than a petty bauble.

All of them had been in a dark mood for several days now. Inuyasha had descended into a broody silence, unsure what it is he wanted to wish for after all that had happened. Kagome was a buddle of nerves, since that the jewel was whole there was no need for a shard detector. Miroku and Sango both worried for the friends but had no words to comfort them, not even Shippo was left out of the dark mood he had been unusually gloomy as the days dragged on not even playing his normal pranks.

"Oh I cannot take this anymore, for the sake of the Gods, Chose!" Sango finally snapped, she snatched up the jewel, and flung the jewel of four souls at inuyasha's startled face. Leaving a red circle on Inuyasha's brow as it bounced off and fell to the ground at his feet.

"Im gonna! Don't rush me" an irritated Inuyasha snapped back as he bent to retrieve the jewel. a strangled 'no' tore its way out of shippo as the small demon shot forward, taking the jewel with him as he bounced up into a tree. Clutching the jewel to his chest his whole body shook, ignoring the calls of his adopted family. Inuyasha having had enough of this yanked the smaller demon out of the tree by his tail. But before Shippo could be made to drop the jewel of four souls Shippo shouted out his one wish.

"I wish I was little again with mommy and daddy and no demon could ever hurt them again!" his small voice echoed in the sudden silence, the others to stunned to react. Suddenly the jewel pulsed as if it were a beating heart and began to glow a brilliant white and brighter still until all were blinded by the light. And then it was over and no one was left in the small clearing and the jewel of four souls was no more.

'Well that was…unexpected.' Lord Sesshomaru thought to himself as he slid his sword back into its sheath. Now that is vision had returned after the jewel of four souls had finished with its display. He saw there was none left in the clearing he had been watching his brother and his odd pack of humans sitting for most of the morning. Not even that priestess girl of his brother had remained after fox demons wish. He supposed there would be no need to kill his brother on this day either, mayhap the jewel had purified the half breed.

Lord Sesshomaru turned his back on the empty scene in the clearing; he made his way back to where his pack had settled to wait. The human child was making flower chain) while the toad rambled on some bout of nonsense, stepping on the toad to silence it for the moment. He called the child to him,

and told them to make ready for a return home.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru what of the half breed? Does it still live?" asked the toad as soon as sesshomaru lifted his foot up. With an irritated sigh lord Sesshomaru gave the toad a dry look and admitted something he was not quite happy about "this, I Sesshomaru, do not know."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~'

Chapter one.

"death isn't so bad…" the thought bubbled up from the fog in inuyasha's mind. He was warm, comfortable and the scent of flowers lay heavy in the air. It was really rather pleasant this being dead. Inuyasha had no wish to move or even bother with opening his eyes. Certainly not opening his eyes, not after the jewel of four souls and blinded him into oblivion, he thought angrily. With the thoughts of the jewel of four souls and shippo now forefront on his mind, and with a fearsome growl. inuyasha intended to leap to his feet, hunt down a certain small fox-like demon and do said demon some much deserved damage.

But as he'd propped himself up onto his elbows, his 'blanket' had made a small moan of protest and moved. Now since as far as inuyasha new blankets didn't move on their own and definitely didn't moan even in the afterlife. Lowering his gaze to the warm weight on top of his torso, inuyasha glance downward half in fear and half in an emotion he was refusing to acknowledge. His eyes locked on to a mess of wavy raven locks spread a crossed his bare chest. Giving a sniff of the raven dark hair, inuyasha inhaled fresh lavender and as he feared, confirmed his suspicion. Kagome was lying on his naked chest and from what he could feel her chest was as equally bare.

It was then that kagomes consciousness chose to re-insert its self. Kagome whimpered again against the intrusion of her sleep, and snuggled deeper into her bed, it was then that she heard the low bass tone. _ba-bump ba-bump ba.. _she growled darkly thinking her brother's stupid music was the cause of the sound intruding on her sleep, her wonderful, lovely sleep in her own soft and oh so warm bed for once. And not that of her sleeping bag on cold, and rocky ground with icky creepy crawlys.

At least that was until the deep male laughter bubbled up from underneath her. Inuyasha couldn't help it, he had been so still hardly breathing hoping she would go back to sleep and he could wiggle his way out of this mess. And then she had growled, kagome had growled, his completely human, miss manners kagome had _G-R-O-W-L-E-D_. inuyasha had lost it, he laughed. At first it was a just small chuckle but it quickly became a full blown hyena fit of laughter. Kagome could sit him a hundred times and he doubted even that would put end to his laughter.

It wasn't until kagome sat upright that he choked on his laughter and the sight of her staring at him like that. Her cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of pink, which brought out the green sparks in the ocean of her blue eyes. Soft raven hair a-mess, half concealing full round and perky breast that just begged to fill his hand, a narrow waist that he knew, from all the times he had carried, flared out into smooth hips and long shapely legs, that were hidden form sight underneath the pink bed spread. 'She looked so pretty when she was mad' the thought came unbidden to inuyasha's mind, which he quickly shushed the idea.

Kagome wasn't sure what to think, she was in her room, in her bed, normal. But so was inuyasha, which was not. he in her bed, in her pink twin bed, were only a moment ago she had been asleep, with him. Siting up, she thought might help, until it brought attention to another detail. Inuyasha's state of dress, while she had seen him without his shirt many times before, he had never been in her bed at any of those times. and it was quite different to see him without a shirt now. His long sliver hair was strewn a crossed her pink pillows, she could still see feel his warm skin on her where she had been sleeping atop him, his skin held a golden hue of a light natural tan, was stretched taunt over his hard muscels, broad shoulders slowly angling down to narrow hips half covered by a pink bed sheet. And his eyes were the color of warm honey flecked with fire, she had always admired them second only to the velvety dog like ears atop his head.

It was as she was sitting studying the oddity of inuyasha and pink sheets that she noted something else. She was naked. Completely naked, one hundred and ten percent naked, nothing but the pink comforter pooled around her hips and the suddenly chill air on. She did the only reasonable thing any girl would do when naked infront of a guy, she screamed.

Inuyasha panicked when kagome let lose a scream, reacting quickly he tackled her in a attempted to cover her mouth, cutting of her mid scream as they both fell off the bed and on to the bed room floor with a thud and a pile of oh so pink blankets. And as they fell to the floor their came another bright flash of light as they were once more rendered senseless amongst the bedding.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~'

Contest: FRIST ONE TO REPLY

Gets to decide: whether kagome is pregnant with shippo, or if baby shippo just poofs into bedroom. : )

I may be indecisive, but I have lots of ideals for both and truly want to start working on the nest chapter right away. Okay so reply for next chapter and I'll type supper fast!


	2. Grandpa Decre

Shippo's Wish.

Chapter.2

Grandfather's Decree.

This time when inyasha returned to consensus it was from a truly vivid and strange dream, something to do with kagome and light, bright light. But he couldn't quite recall just what, pushing the quickly fading dream out of his mind, he also felt as if he had been on the losing side of a fight or had been running for a week straight. Or both, his whole body hurt all over. Hardly wanting to he forced opened his eyes till they were really little more than slivers of gold in the darkness. He saw that not only was it night now, but once again him and kagome were tangled up in her bedding, unlike last time he was atop kagome this time. With a groan he pushed himself off and flopped down beside her. Without truly even thinking about what he was doing he cradled kagome to him as he snuggled down to sleep, to tired bother with finger out this strange day.

The morning light shown bright and early the next morning, shining its warm rays on the sleeping couple still tangled in the pink blankets on the floor. Kagome's mother on the other hand had risen early that morning and was cheerfully humming as she did her morning chores. With a basket of fresh uniforms of kagome's balanced on her hip she pulled open her daughters room, intending to put them neatly in the draws before her daughter's return from the past but stopped mid stride at the sight that greeted her. Dropping the basket soundly on floor she turned and stormed away, returning a moment later with a glass of water in hand, which she promptly dumped on the pair.

Kagome sat up with a shriek, while inuyasha jerked into a crouch besides kagome ready for the demon that he thought was attacking them. Just as he relised they were in kagome's bedroom and no demon was there to attack them, he saw her mother in the doorway. With a gulp, he promptly sat back down and tried to cover himself with a side of the blanket. While kagome manage to keep herself covered with the rest of the blanket, she stared at her mother with big eyes, struck speechless by the turn of events.

"I, uh um we, the jewel…he…shippo" kagome tried to explain but finally ended up shouting "_It's not what it looks like!"_

"Kitchen, five minutes." And with that kagome's mother turned on her heal and stormed down the hall, leaving the two of them in her wake.

Kagome was the first to start moving, knowing her mother's moods she didn't dare make her mother wait for them after this event. Hopping to avoid any more embarrassment she quickly wrapped the blanket around herself while she handed the other to inuyasha, which he promptly wrapped about himself as well.

"I, uh kagome?" inuyasha began to speak but trailed of as he wasn't even sure to say. Kagome shook her head, already acrossed the room as she searched her dresser for something for them both to wear. "Think later, move now inuyasha. Mama is mad. Here, put these on."

He ducked the suddenly flying white blob, but the quickly flying second article of cloth wrapped its self around his head before he could move. Pulling the jeans off his head he retrieved the white shirt and quickly changed into the clothes that kagome had bought him on a pervious trip to her time. He had just finished when kagome, rushed out of the bathroom already in her typical school uniform, not even slowing down she grabbed his arm as she propelled them both down the hallway. Glancing down at her as they hurried along, he noticed she was walking kind of funny.

"kagome, why are you walking so funny" he asked keeping voice low so not to be over heard, while also trying to hid the fact that he was worried she about the possibility of her being hurt.

"I am not" kagome said indigently, shooting him a dirty look she attempted to walk normally ignoring the fact that she felt sore just about everywhere, if she hadn't known better she would have thought she rolled down the side of a mountain again.

Arriving in the kitchen they were promptly told to sit down, while kagome's mother sat herself on the other side of the table, fixing them both with a look that had them feeling like insects about to be pinned and cataloged. Kagomes mother did not say anything at first, she merely sat with her mug of tea clasped between her hand as she stared at them, with 'that' look. Gulping inuyasha looked away his foot nervously tapping under the table while kagome fidgeted nervously with the hem of her skirt as they awaited their doom.

"You know, I do want grandchildren one day." kagome's mother started speaking slowly, her voice loud in the oppressive silence. "But I had assumed you would be married, at least had finish school first!" she raged, thuraly enraged by the pair before her. Shutting her eyes, she rubbed her suddenly throbbing temples in a vain attempt to ease the pain.

"ma-mama!" shirked kagome, her face nearly crimson at the unbelievably embarrassing remark her mother made.

"It's not like that!" inuyasha shouted, nearly sending his chair spinning to the ground as he lept onto his feet in his outrage. Shaking his head violently from side to side, inuyasha took several steps back putting a good bit of distance between him and the two females. He could feel the blood hearting his cheeks, even his ears were burning. "I wouldn't do anything like that with her!"

Kagome tried to hide the hurt his words unexpectedly wrung from her, she knew it was true but his reaction had stung her just the same. Turning her back to him she faced her mother, she fought to find the words to explain what really happened, but her mind was void on the subject. All she could remember was shippo suddenly snatching the jewel and the light of the jewel.

"It's true mama, it's not what you think, really" she said pleadingly, begging her mother to believe her "we, uh we…it was the jewel! Inuyasha was going to make his wish, but shippo, he grab the jewel you see, and he wished before any of us could stop him. And um…then we, well there was this bright light and I guess me and inuyasha got thrown from the past and ended up here?" her voice ended questionly, unsure how to explain the odd turn of events that she herself wasn't all that sure on.

"And the two of you just happened to end up naked on the floor, tangled up in the sheets, together." Her mother dryly finished the story for kagome, obviously not believing a word of it. "Really now, what kind of fool do you take your mother for? I was young once too, I'll have you know." Kagome's mother shot them both a look as she rose to refill her cup, she needed something to compose herself before she could continued.

"Well," kagome's mother began as she sat back down at the table, seeing as kagome was about to speak again she held up her hand, halting whatever her daughter was about to say. "as I was saying, if what you tell me about the jewel is true, then kagome you will return to school full time so you can graduate with everyone else this year." Pausing, she turned her focus from her daughter, and onto the other youth in the room, directing the remainder of the lecture to him. "inuyasha, your welcomed to stay here, but you will be sleeping in separate rooms." The last that was said had a definite menacing edge, adding weight to the look she gave him.

Unbeknown to the three seated at the table the elder of the house had joined them some time ago, listing with increasing fury to the storied tale. He had been coming into the kitchen for a cup of hot tea, when the words of his be-loved daughter-in-law had frozen him in the doorway. He couldn't believe his ears his sweet grandbaby and that dratted cat eared boy, the thought burned him to the core. This wasn't proper at all, no one had asked his promotion, his granddaughter had not even come to him. Finally he could hear no more of it.

"I will not stand for this, this debauchery in my household!" the old man bellowed, fist shaking angrily in the air as he stalked into the room. "I will not tolerate it! No great-grandchild of mine will be born out of wedlock here!" he raged nearly on top of them now as he hollered he stood at the head of the table facing them all. Hitting the table soundly with the palms of his hand, he leaned forward puffing as he regained his breath.

"Grandpapa! Nothing happened, and I'm not pregnant!" kagome nearly shouted, exasperated that both her mother and grandpa had just assumed such. She took the opportunity while her grandfather regained his breath to hopefully set them straight. Unfortunately her grandfather continued on as if she had not said a word.

"There will be no scandal at this shrine, you hear me, none!" grandpa shouted banging his fist on the table for emphasis "I don't care one bit what the youth of the past did." At this inuyasha tried to speak up, but was quickly silenced by a sticky bit of scrolled paper kagome's grandpa suddenly flung his way. "This is my house and you will fallow my rule. And I will not tolerate this wickedness here. If the two of you wish to fool around like adults, then you will do as adults do!"

He leaned back from the table, still breathing heavily as he folded his arms behind his back striving to calm his temper for when he delivered the last half of his decree. Taking a deep breath he continued onward. "the two of you will be married come winter or hell water, you two will be moving into your mothers old family's home your mother inherited some time ago. And you inuyasha, you'll be getting a job to support the two of you and lastly you will ask me for her hand properly before you wed!" he ended with an indigent 'hurmp' as he surveyed the effect his words had on the pair before him, before he marched out of the room, hot tea forgotten.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~'

haHAH! I got two REVIEWS! No five no NINE! Oh happiness!

SpiralStillDoll: I think that she should become preagnant not just go "poof" *Retching over  
>toilet bowl* gasp "I must be pregnant", no, those stories , in my opinion are<br>not one of the best. and why is it rated m if it doesnt have a good old  
>fashiioned lemon in it?<p>

: Uh...pregnancy? Yeah, I like that one better. Keep up the good work!

Melancholy234: shippo should already be born..i love the story.

LovesDepp: I like it so far so keep up the good work.

RoseFalles: pregnant Plzzzzzzz

Angle0wing0writer0: Kagome should defenitly become pregnant with shippo. So Kagome would be biologically shippo's mom and Inuyasha would be biologically the father. So says the wish of the jewel. I like where this story is going. Update soon please!

..: I think she should be pregnant with shippo. that way she and Inuyasha can get accustomed to the idea of it rather then them just being thrust into the whole ordeal, although it would be funny XD Great chapter by the way ^_^ the plot seems to have promise, and your writing it rather well.

Avaterneytiri: Wow I think kagome should get pregnant.

Stephanie: This is a story the likes of which I have been waiting for! So far, so good. I'm thinking that she should become pregnant with shippo, if only to highlight the bonding that they would do together, not to mention the hilarity of it all!

: Pregnant it is! Teehee yes yes pregnancy is such a funny topic and I got hands on experience mwhaha (I love my baby 9months this 23 and standing on her own! yay) I just hope I can do the story justice and continue to please you all. Oh im soo happy and hundred thank yous for the reviews!

spiralstilldoll no worries with the lemony goodness, in good time. I've never truly wrightin a lemon so im gonna slowly turn up the heat, let me know if I am doing it all wrong or to slow/fast okay?

: I just hope I can do the story justice and continue to please you all. I do hope I updated quickly enough, I wanted to make sure this chapter was longer, then the first. Let me know of any problems, I am more then happy to try and fix them as this is my first story im sure I'll need many band-aids. Lol. Oh im soo happy and hundred thank yous for the reviews!


	3. Little Ears

Shippo's Wish.

Chapter.3

Little ears.

The silence was deafening in wake left behind from kagome's grandfather exiting the kitchen. Then tension so thick not even a steak knife would have been able to cut thru it. Inuyasha doubted that even his sword would have been able to pierce through it.

The only one seemingly uninfected by it was kagome's mother, she hummed about the kitchen as if suddenly nothing was amiss as she made preparations for breakfast, as if all worries where suddenly gone from the world. Witch was probly true for her, for once her father-in-law had come thru with a sound solution that was really quite suitable for such a problem. Not only that, he had only thrown one sutra and not called any one a demon throughout the whole confertation, it was quite an achievement for him. She was quite proud she decided with a nod of her head as she began cracking several eggs.

Kagome could not believe this, it was just so unfair. Her life had just been decided for her without so much as a care for what she wanted. What if she had had plans, she might have wanted to go a college far away or possibly even go on a date that didn't end with inuyasha crashing in wanting to hunt for jewel shards. She sighed unhappily relising that she probly wouldn't get into any collage with her high school record and she didn't even know what she would do on a date let alone what she would talk about with a guy from this time period. With a heavy sigh kagome admitted how pathetic her life her in this time was. And what about inuyasha wishes as well, who knew what he had planned for the jewel, he's probly majorly upset about being told he would be stuck to her in her time, and with her of all people. With a dejected groan, she slumped forward letting her head thunk heavily agenst the solid wood of the table.

Inuyasha blinked as the sound of kagome's head hitting the wood woke him from his stupor. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to think, yesterday he could have become anything his heart desired with the jewel, today he was being accused of all kinds of things and now he was to be married. Married he thought with a snort, husband, wife and all that. Half-demons were not meant for such roles he thought bitterly. He had tried once to reach for the stars, and the stars had burned him good for that.

Glancing over at kagome his expression changed, he couldn't ruin her life too. He would sort out this mess, prove to her family that he had not tarnished honor and then he was going back down the well and get far as possible from her grandfather. Somehow he would fix this, somehow he would, he just had too. And then he'd get shippo and beat him throuly. he wasn't sure what shippo's wish had done, but there had to be some way out of this mess, there just had to be and then he was going to get shippo back for this. His head was still reeling when kagome suddenly jumped up from her seat and began shouting.

"Mama, I cannot get married not now!" kagome wailed, abruptly leaping up from table and latching onto her mother arm "please mama talk to grandpa, really this is just a big mistake. Please talk some sense into grandpa, this is crazy, I can't be forced to marry in this day and age. I can't just be married off and sent to live in some old house out in the middle of nowhere for something I didn't do, I have dreams, lots of them." Kagome pleaded with her mother, presenting the biggest pair of puppy-eyes inuyasha had ever seen.

"keh, like I'd marry you." Inuyasha said with a snort as he stood up. He knew half demons weren't ideal mates, but still he wasn't that bad. He had kept her fed and safe, even sheltered when it was possible while they were hunting for the jewel. "whatever, I'm gonna go find shippo…" inuyasha said letting his sentence drift off as he made his way to the well house, leaving kagome to her family.

Inuyasha's thoughts contuied on their downward spiral as he aproched the well house. Who did she plane to marry then, was she holding out for that weakling Hobo, Hojo or was it Hoho, he couldn't remember. How was that weakling gonna keep her safe form demons, was he going to kill them with herbal remedies and Band-Aids. He thought sarcastically, throwing open the well house doors with more force than necessary. She acted like it was a death sentence for her to be wed to me, well it's not like I wanted to be stuck with her either, stupid girl attracts trouble. Inuyasha thought bitterly, ignoring his stinging pride as he launched himself down into the darkness of the well.

Expecting to drift gently through time, inuyasha was caught quite off guard by the solid ground that rose up with surprising quickness to great him. Not having prepared to land at the bottom of the well so soon, Inuyasha's knees buckled under him sending him tumbling forward he banged his head on the opposite side of the well. Letting lose a foul word or two, he sat down cross-legged rubbing the now sore spot on his head as he stared in confustion at the well, still in kagome's time.

Sota, upon having heard such a loud thud coming from the well house quickly ran to see what was going on, morning chores all but forgotten in his rush. Poking his head in thru the still open well house doors he peered around in the semi-darkness

"inuyasha?" sota called out hesitatingly. "Are you in here?"

"Yea, in the well." inuyasha called up distractedly, still trying to figure out why he wasn't going through time.

"Oh man inuyasha, I'm so glad you're here! There was a monster in kagome's room last night, it was mega scary inuysah" Sota rambled animatedly, feeling much better about said monster since his hero was now here. "yea you have to get rid of it, I didn't tell ma cause I didn't want to scare her too, but you got to help me inuyasha please" Sota asked leaning over the edge he watch inuyasha bonce up and down at the bottom of the well. "It was making all kinds of awful sounds and banging around in kagome's room. It sounded like this" he told inuyasha as he began to make the sounds he heard last night, to inuyasha it sounded more like a someone trying to drowned a cow.

"Alright, alright, I got it." Inuyasha said finally giving up on going through the well for now, he jumped out and landed besides a still talking sota, he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"just let me talk to your sister first." Inuyasha mumbled, his mind full of new worries as he lead the way back toward the house, as inuyasha stepped out into the light sota noticed something odd about inuyasha.

"Hey inuyasha, where are your ears? I thought you were only human at night" sota asked confused as he remberd the few times inuyasha had stayd in this time during the full moon. "is it like a leap year or something for dog demons and you switch day for night? Because I got a friend whose birthday is on the 29th of February, and he only has a birthday every four year"

Sota stumbled backwards after having bounced off inuyasha after he had unexpectedly halted in mind step. sota peeked around inuysha looking for the reason that had caused the half demon to stop so suddenly like that. Not seeing anything ahead of them, he then looked up at inuyasha who happened to be patting the top of his head in an almost frantic manner, as if he had lost something. Confused sota was about to question inuyasha about it when suddenly inuyasha leapt into the tree, landing on the branch that grew near his sister's window and disappeared inside.

"I don't get it, did I say something wrong…" sota mumbled even more confused now as he continued inside through the more common means, like the back door. He wondered if his mother would know. But such thoughts were forgotten after he smelled the breakfast she was in the mist of cooking.

"KAGOME!" inuyasha howled as he came in suddenly from the bedroom window. He was nearly half way into his frantic ranting when he noticed a very red kagome, a very wet and blushing kagome in a very short pink bath towel. Who just happened to also be a very angry kagome, inuyasha gulped. He could already see the word forming on her lips.

"SIT. Sit, sit, sit, sit." Kagome shrieked, her cheeks burning from the embarrassment. Once she was sure inuyasha wasn't getting up for a moment, She hurriedly grabbed her clothes and ducked into the bathroom to dress, before anyone could come by and accuse them of anything else this morning. After unsessesfully trying to plead with her mother, she had been sent to her room, where she had thought to take a hot bath believing she would have plenty of time, since inuyasha had said he was going to the past. She had assumed he'd be gone for a while.

After several minutes, the blush had finally left her face and she was calm enough to reenter her bedroom, what she found truly surprised her. A very human inuyasha sat at her vanity table examining himself thuraly. First he would pull at his human ears, then his hair, then he would scan his still golden eyes, which was followed by him pulling at his moth as he tried to examine his teeth, after that he would begin the whole prosses over again and again. Finally kagome could not stand to watch him scrutinize himself in front of the mirror no more.

"Inuyasha, what happed, are you okay?" she asked gently coming up behind him to place her hand lightly on his shoulder so not to spook him, he looked frightened enough already, she thought as she looked at him thru the mirror. He looked like her inuyasha, yet not quite, it he had got caught half way between human and demon. His half demon ears had been replaced by human ones, but his hair and eyes had remaind the same as when he was his normal self, but his other demonic features had been dulled down, his claws weren't as sharp, they more resembled human finger nails then claws, but not quite. Kagome discovered as she ran her fingers a crossed the edges of his nails. His teeth though where still pretty canine, just not as noticeable if you weren't paying attention.

"Is it that time of the month?" kagome asked, dropping his hand as she went to the window and then to her calendar trying to figure it out. Inuyasha who had been momentarily mesmerized by kagomes actions as she had ran her hands thru his hair looking for his ears and stroked his fingertips while contemplating the change, shook his head viciously to clear his mind off the effect she had on him.

"ofcrose its not, wench, its board daylight." Inuyasha snap at her, unable to stand sitting still any more, he got up and began to pacing in the small room while kagome sat at her desk. "This just doesn't make sense", inuyasha thought aloud while he was pacing, "I don't feel any less demon, I can still jump like I normally do and my nose still works, nothing seemed different, but my ears were all wrong."

Kagome chouse to ignore inuyasha sharp tongue, having learned over the years she spent shard hunting with him that he rarely meant things like he said them when he was agitated. Sighing kagome gave up on the calendar seeing as today was nowhere near the new moon or even an eclipse. Watching inuyasha's denim clad legs walking away from her for the 6th time, a thought popped into her head.

"why don't we ask myoga? He atta know something about whats happing to you, he ushaly does." Kagome said hopefully, jumping to feet she begain to geather up her yellow back pack but inuyasha shouk his head. Confused kagome left the bag half packed on her bed as she turnd her full ation to him.

"what do you mean 'no' myoga's always knows some thing. Fine we wont go looking for myoga, keade or sango might know what happened too, we could ask them instead" she suggested, and again inuyasha shook his head.

"the wells not not working" inuyasha said, having nearly forgotten about all about the well after the discovery of his new earless satus.

"The well's. Not. Working?" kagome reapeated slowly after him not sure she heard right, even less sure if she wanted too. "what do you mean not working"

" I mean not working, as in I jump down and hit dirt. No blue light, no time gate. Dirt." Inuyasha said irritated wondering what part she didn't understand.

"oi, hey wench where think you're going?" inuyasha asked as he caught back up with kagome after she had suddenly ran out of her room.

"to the well" she shot back at him as she opened the door that led out from the kitchen. Inuyasha grunted, giving up on making her understand as he followed her out to the well so she could prove it to herself.

Kagome just couldn't believe what he was saying, the well couldn't be closed. Shippo was still in the feudal period, and so was sango and miroku, she didn't want to think about never seeing them again, not knowing if they were okay. Kagome held her breath as she launched herself over the edge of the well, ignoring inuyasha's startled yelp as she disappeared into the darkness. The wind was knocked hard from her lungs as she hit hard packed dirt at the bottom of the well instead of the familiar blue light that let them drift from one time period to the other.

"I told ya so" inuyasha called smugly down to kagome after she had hit the bottom with a resounding thud.

"do you believe me now?" he asked jumping down to gather kagome into his arms. He jumped back up then, perching on the lip of the well inuyasha while set kagome back down onto her feet.

"maybe if we did it together" kagome muttered just before she suddenly grabbed inuyasha's hand and leapt back into the well.

"Oi, kagooff!"Inuyasha groaned having rather painfully landed on his back at the bottom of the well. Lifting his head he looked up at kagome, who had somehow ended up straddling his waist in the fall. Without his notices, his hands instinctively moved up along the smooth flesh of her thighs to come to a rest on her hips, holding her in place there. There being where his demon side thought she outta stay. Squashing his inner demons ideals about their new predicament, inuyasha kept his hands there fearing if he moved him now, kagome might notices them. he lifted his head to glare at her.

"you had better believe me now, woman" growled out inuyasha sounding very much irritated as he glared at her and struggled shut his demon side out of his thoughts.

Kagome suddenly burst into tears as she realized that she might never go throgh time again, thought of being separated forever from her adoptive family, shippo name alone, nearly crippled her. she would miss both sango and miroku terribly, but they could take care of themselves, unlike shippo, who was hardly more than a baby. Sure he was a demon, but was still just a child even to demon standers. He didn't know how to take care of himself, he'd always had kagome to care for him, and inuyasha to hunt for them and the rest of the gang to look out for him too.

"No, no, don't cry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry just please stop crying kagome" inuyasha was nearly panicking as kagome continued to cry. He didn't know what to do when she cried. He always felt awful when she did, and it was normally his fault she was crying too, still he couldn't stand to see her crying for any reason. Gathering her up into his lap, he tried to rock her back and forth soothingly, like he had seen her do with shippo, after he had a nightmare. Abit he was clumsier about it seemed to be working as her sobs slowly turned into hic-ups.

"b-but, sango and miroku and and sh-shippo are all on the other side" kagome suddenly wailed, bringing a fresh onslaught of tears.

"They'll be fine." Inuyasha said trying to reassure her. "sango will rebuild her village, and miroku probly repopulate the whole village just by the two of them, if she don't castrate him first" he added trying to cheer her up.

"and shippo's just fine and dandy, probly all cuddle up with his mother and father, he made the wish on the jewel, remember?" inuyasha added with no small amount of jealousy.

"see, every things okay, so don't cry okay" he said staring into kagome's teary eyes as he held her face in his hands whipping away the signs of her tears, she gave a small nod and hic-up. Once he was certain she wasn't going to bring out the waterworks again, inuyasha released her face and stepped back.

"Well come on then, I'm hungry" inuyasha announced as if she hadn't been cry and he hadn't been all soft and human-like. Picking her up inuyasha quickly leapt out of the well for what felt like the hundredth time that morning and set her on the ground. He was nearly out of the well house, when he felt that kagome wasn't walking besides him. Glancing back at her, he made motions for her to hurry up.

"Coming" kagome said giving him a wobbly smile as she stepped into her place at his side. Kagome no longer felt alone, knowing inuyasha was always at her side.

3,006 words! I had planned more but this was such a lovely place to end the chapter.

Anyways, hope this chapter was a little more fun than ch2. I promise I'll start having more exciting chapters, I just need to get a few things out of the way. I know I haven't mentioned the pregnancy, but I will in a few more chapters, I got plans, big plans. But before kagome gets morning sickness I thought it might be fun take inuyasha to school. ^.~ that'll happen next chapter or so. Mwahaha.

Anyways Anways someone asked about the light flashes, sorry if I confused anyone else.

Okay Light flashies. It's the jewel. 1, Flashed in the valley where the wish was made. Then 2 it flashed again after kagome inuyasha got sent to future and had the your naked! Moment. Because the jewel desied at the last moment to dull inuyasha's more half demon features so he would be less of a target. And also it wanted to check and make sure kagome was pregnant with shippo yada yada.

If I've confused any one on how she got pregnant, the jewel overrode them, had them mate and that is why inuyasha's demon is going to become increasingly more present. Its ticked it didn't get to claim his mate.

Under stood? Yes okay good. That's it for today class, please leave your reviews on my desk and have a nice day.


	4. Sota's Monster

Please forgive all the extra spelling and grammar errors. My husband whom usually would have checked over my stories for me is not feeling up to it, has been sicky. He started to with this chapter, hint all the : but he did not finish.

Also anyone know inuyasha birthday? Also Kagome's, mother's first name?

xXTenshiXAkumaXx : this was awesome but where's Sango n Miroku?

3 you are my first reviewer for last chapter! –gives cookies- Sango n Miroku will be coming into the story as well, no worries and all in good time, just don't expect to see them till later, wedding, Christmas or when the baby is born. I haven't decided just yet, do you have a preference? I may even do a small fan-fic just on them, to tell of their adventures in the future after this is finished!

.. : thank you so much for your review, I am glad to hear you liked that bit of fluffiness.

To the rest of my reviewers, I am so thankful for each and every review, it makes me all warm and furry and makes me wanna write more and more. But takes up too much room to post all reviews. : )

If there is something any of you readers want to see in this story, just drop me a note.

And also, if you like my story enough to add it to your Fav/alert list, LEAVE A REVIEW.

Shippo's Wish

Chapter.4

Things that go bump in the night.

Kagome was hiding in the bathroom. That was for certain, the why of it, not so much so. Inuyasha mused, the morning had been a few hares short of a zoo, but after breakfast the day had gone rather well. Kagome's grandpa had disappeared off to go visit one of his friends, Sota had wanted to go play with his friends as well, Kagome's mother had agreed to drive them both as she had to stop by the store. She had left only after many sharp looks and a long list of chores, that neither he nor kagome would be able to complete in one day. Inuyasha swept the shrine yard and did other odd chores while kagome took care of the strange ones. Like the vacuum, inuyasha thought with a shake of his head, that was a strange tool, he still believed there was a small wind demon inside of it no matter what kagome said.

It hadn't been until dinner that things had gone divisively downhill. Kagome's grandfather had returned with a pile of papers that had something to do with him being legal and kagome's school. Inuyasha had missed most of that conversation since the family cat was attacking his feet. Once inuyasha had finally gotten the cat to leave him alone, kagome was poking at her food and Sota was franticly trying to get his attention. Inuyasha thought back trying to remember just what had been said.

"_eh, what eating you?" inuyasha asked having finally glance up and saw sota trying to beam whatever was on his mind at inuyasha's thick skull. _

"_Did you kill the monster yet?" sota asked nervously, at inuyasha blank look he quickly went on in a rush of words "the demon inuyasha, ya know the one I told you was in kagome's room last night. The really scary one that woke me up, I told you this morning. It was banging around in there all night and it made this awful noise." Sota finished with a sheepish look on his face as he glance over at his mother hopping she wasn't too mad with him not telling her first, but to his surprise he wasn't the one receiving her dark look. Instead her glare was split between kagome and inuyasha._

"_A monster in kagome's room you say." Grandpa said ominously as he stabbed his chopsticks into a chunk of meat. "Banging around all night…" he continued, his eyes becoming fiery daggers as the glared into inuyasha. "Making odd noises!" Kagome's grandfather finished in a shout, pointing the chopstick with the skewered bit of meat accusingly at inuyasha._

"_You have one week inuyasha, you will ask me for her hand before thanksgiving. And that's final." Grandpa declared before furiously gobbling up the rest of his rice. "The two of you will be marring before the year is out." And with that said he marched out of the room, muttering something about demons, shotguns and new spell papers._

_Kagome was looking franticly between her grandfather's retreating back and her mother's misleadingly calm face. She couldn't believe what her brother said, nor what the rest of her family believed. She would remember doing THAT. Kagome shoved all her doubts out of her mind as she turned plead her case with her mother._

"_No kagome." Kagome's mother said, holding up her hand to forestall whatever else was about to spill off her daughters tongue. _

"_I was going to speak to your grandfather after he cooled down," kagome's mother said as she began to gather up the dirty dishes. "But," she said pausing again; she glanced at her younger son._

"_Sota, would you please make a bed for inuyasha in your room?" he hurriedly ran off to do as bid, not wanting to be around for any lectures in case he might be next. Mrs. Higurashi waited until he was out of ear shot._

"_As I was saying, I was going to speak to him. But after hearing about Sota's 'monster', I don't think so young lady." She shook her finger disapprovingly at her daughter. "I agree with your grandfather on this, if you're going to play like adults then you will act accordingly. And I do not want to hear a peep out of you other than yes mama."_

"_Now inuyasha do you have a ring?" she asked him, quickly jumping to the task at hand. At the shaking of his head, kagome's mother clapped her hands together and then muttering something about heirlooms and such she left the kitchen. The only thing inuyasha's bogged mind had truly understood was the stay command she had issued just before disappearing down the hallway. Inuyasha was too flabbergasted to think, let alone move, so he stayed put until she returned._

_Kagome on the other hand, was not as dazed by the events of the night to react. Practically emanating waves of fury, kagome tore out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Since she didn't follow the same path her mother had taken, he assumed she was either going to kill her brother or grandfather, probably her grandfather he thought as he listened to the shrieks and howls coming from deeper inside the house._

_Just when inuyasha thought he might be up to putting things in order in his head, kagome's mother returned. She was holding a small box in her hand. The box was tiny, it might have been as wide as kagome's palm and equally as long, but it was hardly an inch deep. Tilting his head inuyasha stared at it in wonder, from how she was carrying it he knew it must be something precious to her, but inuyasha just couldn't understand how some things small enough to fit in that box could mean that much._

"_I don't know how marriages are performed back in your time, but now we exchange rings" inuyasha snapped his attention back to her as he relished she was suddenly speaking to him. _

"_Do you know about the exchange of rings or vows?" she asked him wondering how much she would to explain to him. Seeing him shaking his head and the blank expression on his face. She sighed and sat down at the table._

"_Have you ever been to a wedding?" she asked then, and another negative shake of the head._

"_Do you know anything about weddings?" she asked next. Inuyasha nodded his head, a light blush forming across his cheeks._

"_Good, what do you know?" she asked happy to hear he was completely ignorant of the subject._

"_Uhh, you have to get drunk to get married and then have pups and you have to give her family cows or something." Inuyasha spoke quickly, feeling quite weird about having this conversation with kagome's mother._

_Mrs. Higurashi sighed at his answer, never mind what she had thought before, it would have been better if he had been completely ignorant. Talking a deep breath she prepared herself mentally, it was going to be a long night._

"_Alright inuyasha, first off, no you don't need to get drunk before you marry, yes babies come __**after**__ your married and we don't trade livestock for brides any more, we simply ask the father, or grandfather in this case for permission to marry the bride. Alright see these inuyasha these are rings, engagement ring, bride wedding band and grooms wedding band" she explained holding up each ring as she named them. "After you get permission to wed…"_

_Kagome's mother had talked to him for what felt like days, explaining every detail of courtship, engagements, weddings and marriage, putting particular emphasis on when and when not to engage in baby producing activities. Inuyasha's head reeled with all the information that had been crammed into his thick skull. He yawn as he stumbled up the stairs, he had almost began to fear he would never leave the table. Finally having reached Sota's room inuyasha pulled of his shirt before flopping face first onto the bed Sota had made-up for him, too tired to bother with removing the rest of his clothing for his sleep clothes._

_Inuyasha had barely been in bed for five minutes before he realized he had to pee. Getting to his feet with a tired groan, he forced himself toward the bathroom. After reliving himself inuyasha stumbled through the door and once again flopped down on the floor to sleep. But in his sleep clouded mind had failed to take notice that he had stumbled into Kagome's room, not Sota's and lain down amidst the pink blankets that had still been on the floor since this morning and not the freshly made bed in Sota's room._

_It was some time after that when kagome made her way to her bed room after having completely lost the argument with her grandfather. Having changing into an oversized shirt she liked to sleep in, kagome felt her way toward her bed to sleepy to bother with the lights. Her foot suddenly caught on the blankets on the floor, in her attempt to free her foot kagome had lost her balance._

_Inuyasha was startled awake as a sudden weight descended on him, feeling the living weight squirming on top of him, he reacted on instinct. Growling inuyasha Flipped them both over, he now had her pinned to the floor underneath him. Inuyasha's growling slowly __petered __off as the familiar sent of kagome shampoo reached his nose. Confused now inuyasha lowered his head closer to hers to get a better sniff._

"_Kagome, what are you doing in Sota's room?" inuyasha asked peering at her in the darkness._

"_Moron! You're in mine" kagome hissed back at him, angry at inuyasha for having given her such a fright. But before she could say anything more the bedroom lights suddenly flickered on._

_And thus was how they were found, inuyasha without his shirt pinning__kagome who wore only a night shirt underneath him, with their faces a mere inch away. _

From what inuyasha understood, kagome's fall had woken sota up, who had gotten their mother up and kagome's grandfather had woken up somehow as well. Had all arrived to gather on the scene. There was a lot of shouting, kagome locked herself in the bath room after screaming its-not- what-it-looks-like again and inuyasha was beginning to prefer the relationship he and his brother shared. The whole rule of kill on sight was a lot less painful on his ears.

After a while he had slipped out kagome's window while everyone but sota, who had also desisted to disappear while the rest were yelling. Which is where inuyasha found himself now, perched on a comfortable tree branch as he thought over the day. Even he knew what it looked like, he wasn't that dense. Still he wished he could make kagome's family understand that it wasn't that. As it were he saw no way out of the wedding. Inuyasha thought as he pulled the engagement ring out from the depths of his pocket. He guessed it was a pretty ring; the band was plain sliver, with a tiny clear stone attached to it, the stone kind of shaped like those hearts he'd seen kagome and shippo drawing with those colored sticks of hers.

The memory brought with it an unexpected twinge of sadness. Not that inuyasha would have admitted it. The fox demon had gotten under his skin. At first inuyasha had resented the small fox, having felt it was invading on his time with kagome. He'd even been jealous of the runt, kagome gave shippo so much attention, and she was even nicer to shippo then she had ever been with him and she was always brining treats back for shippo. But over time the runt had worked his way into inuyasha's heart. He'd even begun to see shippo almost like his own pup.

Where ever shippo was, inuyasha hoped he was happy with his parents. He would grudgingly miss the runt even after shippo had stolen his chance to wish on the jewel himself. Closing his eyes, inuyasha settled down to sleep the night in his tree, not daring to return to the house for tonight.

The next morning dawned bright and much too early for the occupants of the Higurashi household. Life resumed with more yelling, a few spelled scrolls being thrown and a new uniform for inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared aghast at the blue uniform he had seen on that hobo person. He shook his head in denial as he backed away from kagome's out stretched hands as she advanced on him with the awful thing.

"No, kagome no, I'm not putting that on, there's no way, nuh-uh." He said backing up until his back was flush against the wall.

"Inuyasha put it on. You have to wear this to go to my school." Kagome repeated for what felt like the hundredth time already that morning. Growing tired with this game, kagome finally forced the clothing into his hands "just go shower and get dressed. I still have to get ready too."

Kagome gave inuyasha one final shove toward the bathroom be for heading for her own room. She sighed seeing the mess her bedroom was, having spent most of the last four years in the futile land had not left a lot of time for cleaning. And now her yellow backpack was lost to the past too. With a disgruntled groan kagome began digging around in her closet; she knew she had her old backpack form middle school somewhere in here.

"Ahah!" with a cry of delight, kagome pulled out almost a duplicate of her yellow backpack, only this one was slightly smaller and pink. It was a bit worn out, but it would be okay, kagome decided as she began shoving her school books into the bag.

She had only managed to find and shove 3 of her books into the bag, when she all of a sudden heard inuyasha shout her name. Fearing the worst kagome took off running for the bath room, praying that he hadn't tried to thrust his sword down the toilet again. Kagome flung open the door and slid across the bathroom floor in her sacks.

"Inuyasha! it's not a demon, don't-ackk!" kagome's shout ended in a sudden screech as she slid hard into inuyasha broad chest, which sent them both tumbling over the rim of the tub. Landing in a tangle of limbs in a tub with just enough water to reach her ankles had she been standing up, kagome gasped as the luke warm water began to seep into her clothes. Scrambling to get out of the tub, she accidently elbowed inuyasha in the chin.

Growling at her, inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around her to keep her from doing him any more unintentional harm. It worked somewhat, since she didn't have much room to move now that he had her flush against him unfortunately for inuyasha he could feel every wiggle she made while he held her so close. He growled at her again hoping she'd take a hint and just stop moving.

"I know it's not a demon wench, I wanted you to show me how to make it pour warmer water." inuyasha ground out threw gritted teeth, trying to ignore how she was starting to affect him. Maybe a cold shower was not a bad thing after all, inuyasha thought grimly as he pulled a now damp kagome and himself out of the tub.

"Oh" kagome said surprised, leaning back over the tub kagome reached for the knobs on the wall, explain this and that.

Inuyasha groaned as she suddenly bent forward, presenting him with a lovely sight in a short green skirt, that now clung to her wet back side. Inuyasha traced the trails of water down her leg with his eyes. Following it across the smooth expanse of her thigh just below her skirt, watching as it dipped in the hollow behind her knee and then downward along her toned calf all the way to her ankle. She was trying to tempt him he swore she was.

"Inuyasha?" kagome asked curiously, after not having heard any sarcastic remarks as she explained the shower, kagome had turned around to see if he was even listening, only to find him staring at her oddly. Nervously kagome shifted her wait from one foot to the other wondering what was going on in his head.

Inuyasha's head snapped up as he heard his name being called, but before he could respond his eyes were caught once again by kagome's figure. This time it was the front of her that had him spell bound as he watched her breasts bounce slightly from her shifting. Her wet school shirt was nearly transparent; he could see the soft curve of each breast and the odd undergarment that cupped them, pushing them upwards and putting them on display for his eyes. With a strangled groan inuyasha threw a towel at her.

"You'll catch a cold like that" inuyasha said gruffly as he pushed her out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. He was tempted to make the water cold again, but decided against it as he climb into the shower.

Kagome stood outside the door for a long moment, trying to figure out just what was with inuyasha. With a shake of her head kagome decided to leave that Pandora's Box for a day when she so pressed for time already. With a sigh kagome went to change again.

Kagome was sitting at the table munching on a piece of cold toast when inuyasha finally joined her. Kagome nearly choked on her last bite when she saw him. He' had his coat buttoned wrong, and his shirt wasn't tucked in, but kagome had never seen a guy look so handsome in that uniform. It was almost criminal, kagome thought, a deep blush speeding across her cheeks at her mind's internal conversation.

"Uhmm your coat…is ah…here" she stumbled over her words, finally giving up on speaking kagome went too him and began fixing his clothing.

Inuyasha was frozen where he stood. Kagome's hands were all over him, brushing against him there, pulling here, and tucking this or that. He was sure his face was crimson, all he needed was Miroku to walk in on kagome dressing him, and the monk would have a field day. When kagome finally stepped back to admire her work, inuyasha swore she was blushing as well.

"There, much better. Blue looks well on you inuyasha" kagome said trying to lighten the suddenly heavy air. Kagome turned around unable to face him any longer, trying to find something to busy herself with; she caught sight of the clock. She gasped at the time, they were late, and she still had to help inuyasha register for school. Grabbing her bag up from the floor, kagome spun on inuyasha. Shoving a piece of cold toast in his mouth as he was about to speak kagome dragged him out the door.

"We are so late. Late, late, late. We are beyond late" muttered kagome under her breath as they ran for the tram station. They made it just in time, the trams doors had just slid open to allow the latest flood of commuters. Kagome was suddenly jerked back against a hard male's chest just as she was about to board. Tilting her head back, she looked at inuyasha questioningly.

"I don't like it." Inuyasha muttered looking at the ominous white thing that people were getting in and out off.

"It's fine. It's a tram, it will get us to school fast and we need fast, we are already late as it is." Kagome told him, tugging on his arm in the direction of the tram.

"Why can't we go the usual way, I'll carry you, I am fast too." Inuyasha argued, really not wanting to get into the 'tram'.

"Inuyasha, you need to try to be normal today, okay?" kagome said as she counted to tug at him.

Inuyasha let himself be pulled into the thing by kagome. Grimacing as the doors closed and the scent of so many strangers assaulted his noise inuyasha didn't hear kagome telling him to hold on. Inuyasha was nearly sent flying when the tram suddenly lurched forward. Catching himself on kagome, he quickly reached up and grasped the hanging tangle that kagome was holding, before the white beast could throw him again.

Inuyasha really did not like the tram, he decided firmly. Not only did it jerk around without any sort of warning, it was loud and worst of all every time the tram would jostle them, strange males would bump against his kagome, inuyasha thought angrily. He had to do something about this, with a warning growl echoing deep in his chest inuyasha used his free arm to pull kagome flush against him, making her wrap both her arms tightly about his torso.

Because she could not hear inuyasha over the clamor, he leaned in closer and repeated himself loudly in her ear. Reminding her of the fact that he wasn't found of her mod run transportation.

Nearly twenty minutes later, inuyasha was still cursing the tram. Kagome was begun to think he was never going to drop it. She had thought he would when they had gotten off the tram, but he hadn't, he hadn't even paused in his ranking as he tossed poor hojo into the bushes after the boy had run up to greet kagome. Having finally grown tired of his tirade kagome clamped a hand over his mouth, stopping the flow mid word.

"Don't argue about wearing a uniform tomorrow, and we won't ride the tram, deal" kagome asked glaring at him for good measure. Inuyasha nodded his head in compliance, shooting him one last sharp look she slowly lowered her hand once she was sure he wouldn't start complaining again. "Good, now be quite."

Inuyasha grumbled darkly under his breath, slumping back into the chair he fidgeted most impatiently. After they had finally reached her school, kagome had led him in dizzying circles, until they had come to a stop in front of this administration door. Inuyasha was still trying to figure out how they had gotten in here, while kagome was busily trading papers back and forth with the old woman at the long desk that took up most of the room; the rest of the room was taken up by numerous chairs.

"Mr. Wiegrauber?" the woman called, having finally returned from one of the many doors behind the desk. Odd thing was, inuyasha thought while he watched her blankly, she was staring straight at him and began to look a bit impatient with him.

"Oh! Ah sorry, ma'am." Kagome said in a rush, suddenly jumping to her feet and rushing to the counter having realised why the woman was staring at inuyasha. Grandpa had sure made up a strange name for inuyasha.

"He's new, you see he's from…uh" kagome paused, quickly scanning the transcript papers on the counter in front of her. "Ah Alaska! His uh mother was an old friend of my family and she married a German man who, who does taxidermy in Alaska, but inuyasha here, wanted to see his mother's homeland." Kagome explained in a jumbled rush, trying to cover up the fact that they hadn't recognized the name.

"Ah, alright then, does he understand Japanese?" the woman then asked looking at inuyasha curiously.

"A little. He's not used to speaking, he ah still has trouble understanding Japanese at times" kagome explained, stepping on inuyasha foot when he tried to interpret.

Inuyasha stared incredulously at her. He couldn't believe what kagome was telling the woman. He couldn't understand Japanese, was from some strange place called Alaska and his father was German, the stuff she was going on about was madness. He just about had enough and was about to tell her so when she stomped on his foot, and hard. It had actually hurt.

"Mr. Wiegrauber, you are to fallow, Ms. Higurashi you will have the same classes as her." The woman spoke very slowly, as if she was talking to a small retarded child.

All inuyasha could do was stare open mother at the strange woman as kagome forcefully dragged him out of the office.

"okay thank you, wave bye bye to the nice lady inuyasha." kagome said as she pulled him along, giving the woman at the desk a sheepish smile before the door fell shut behind them.


	5. Wiggle those brows

Hi. I'm posting this without making all the fixes first, I'll fix them at a later time, I just don't want yall to wait on me for any long. (I am Dyslexic so my spelling is awful, most days the compute can't even figure it out.)

I am soooo very sorry for the lateness of this chapter. It's been a bit crazy since I last updated, took a two week trip to visit my mother with the baby, husband had work. After I got back we been running around like mad getting signed up for collage, I have to take the blasted SAT, so I've been stustuding, then I got caught up with getting ready for Halloween and gift shopping for Christmas( I like to be done before the rush.) and now I have a cold. T-T lovely.

Any ways thanks to the review from ROSEFALLES: I shall update now, I am really sorry for the lack of updating. But that was a wonderful review, I'm am so happy you think so highly of this story, I'm so happy so this chapter goes to you for reminding me that I have reviewers that like my story!

IWALKTHERWALLS. I don't know what has been happening to your name, but thank you again for reviewing. Tee hee, I doubt inuyasha is going to like what I'm about to put him through either. But we'll enjoy it!

CupofTearforAliceandHatter. Thank you for reviewing once again and thank you for pointing that out. I have gone back and fixed it. (At least I think I have, fanfiction editing is kind of screwy with me sometimes.)

By the way, can ya'll help me with a new summery? I don't like the one I have up. So Please?

and present the latest installment in Shippo's Wish.

Shippo's Wish

Wiggle those eyebrows.

Chapter.5

Kagome sighed heavily as she shuffled threw the mulituied of papers in her hands. Her grandfather had out did himself, in her hands were, birth certificates, shot records, passport, elemtry and middle school report cards, detention slip, transcript paper's for his high school education showing he'd been home schooled for the last three years. His family address in Alaska, even photograph's of his parents and who they were, and an ID. She was about to hand inuyasha photo ID when a white envelope, she hadn't noticed before slipped out of her hands.

Inuyasha caught the falling envelope before it hit the ground. On his way to handing it back to kagome, he noticed that his name was scrawled a crossed the otherwise blank envelope. Curiosity getting the better of him, inuyasha ripped the envelop open. Inside where two things, the first was a personal note form Kagome's grandfather to their home room teacher, and the later was a copy of a quite official looking document detailing his and kagome's betrovel, as approved by both kagome's mother and grandfather and inuyasha's 'parents' since kagome's birth. Inuyasha stared at the paper in his hands, inuyasha was baffled. Turing his attention back to the note in his other hand, hoping to find some clue there, inuyasha began to read.

_Dear Mr. /Mrs. Homeroom teacher._

_This is kagome's grandfather; I would like you to be informed of Mr. Inuyasha Wiegrauber of Alaska engagement to my granddaughter kagome higurashi. Since he is new to the area, I would like it very much that kagome stay's with him at all times. I feel that having kagome around at all times will help ease any culture shock inuyasha might experience, since they have known each other for many a year. And it would keep him out of trouble._

_Sincerely Mr. Higurashi._

Inuyasha desited after reading the letter that the old man would have to die. There was no other choice to be made, he would have to kill kagome's grandfather with his bare hands if need be. With that in mind inuyasha twisted around and started the trek back to the shrine.

Kagome, still oblivious to her grandfather's sneaky ways, grabbed onto inuyasha arm and dug her heals in, preventing him from going any farther.

"Inuyasha where are you going, we have get to class. We don't have time for you to get lost." Kagome said louder then she intended to as she tried to pull him in the direction of the class room.

"Keh I don't have time for your stupid test, I got an old demon to slay," inuyasha shot back, yanking his arm out of kagome's hands, she nearly went sprawling after the sudden loss of resistance while she was pulling.

"Inuyasha we don't have time for this, come on!" kagome argued trying to pull him by his belt loops of his pants instead.

"I ant going so you can just leave off wench, go bother Hobo or something." inuyasha snapped at her, he was beginning to get annoyed with her pestering him. Why could she never understand, inuyasha thought annoyed as once again he had to pry himself free of kagome.

"I am not going to leave, and neither are you mister." Kagome shouted back at inuyasha. A now throly irate kagome charged inuyasha, intending to push him all the way to their classroom if necessary.

Kagome and inuyasha collided with a thud, inuyasha had tried to twist out of her way, but kagome had picked up a thing or two from all the battles they'd shared and easily adjusted for such a move. Unfortunately inuyasha had put himself off balance while trying to avoid her. And when kagome crashed into him, they both went tumbling to the ground.

A shrill whistle sounded from further down the hallway. Inuyasha cringed from the ungodly sound, he threw his hand atop his head where his ears used to, should have been in an attempt to block the noise. It did no good as the whistling shriek came again this time the sound was followed by shouting. He was still trying to plug his ears when kagome was suddenly hauled up, scrambling to his feet inuyasha was about to tear apart the brown haired teen now holding kagome away from him, when another body inserted itself between them.

Inuyasha growled at the new opponent, looking down he was caught off guard by the balding man's small stature. The older man was no taller than Sota, with large old glasses that made his eye's look twice the size they were, and a Fu man Chu mustache.

"No fighting on school grounds!" the little man looked at them both with a disapproving expression. "Ms. Higurashi I am very disapoted in you young lady, you absent all the time and now fighting."

"! I no he…we were no-"kagome spluttered to life as she tried to explain their behavior. She hadn't even thought about what she was doing, she'd gotten so used to using bodily force to accomplish thing in the past that she hadn't spared a thought for what people in her school might think of such tactics.

waved his hand dismissively in the air. "No excuses today , the two of you have broken a rule and the two of you will attend detention after school today." And with that the little man walked away.

Kagome felt the urge to bang her head agenst the nearest wall, the day could not get any worse she thought sourly. Just as kagome was about to fallow after the teacher, she noticed that the arms of the brown haired teen that had pulled her off of inuyasha, still held her around the waist. Blinking at them kagome tugged on the muscular forearms hoping they would remove them self's.

They didn't, instead kagome found herself being suddenly spun around to face the owner of the said arms. With more confused blinking kagome tilted her head up to face the owner of the arms. The face was lightly tanned, with piercing pale blue eyes, a smug leer all of which was topped by a black mass of short chopped hair.

"If I told you, you had a beautiful body, would you hold it agenst me?" the boy asked wiggling his dark eyebrows in a suggestive manner while giving kagome's body a thorough look over.

Inuyasha saved kagome from having to answer that by snatching her from the stranger's arms, while she could do nothing but gape. Inuyasha blood was boiling, he couldn't believe it, kagome was never safe from stupid males, not only had he had to deal with koura from the feudal period, but it looked as if the stupid wolf had been reincarnated in kagome's time as well. It was just his luck, inuyasha thought sourly, first Hojo, and now a future kouga was after his kagome.

Inuyasha's thoughts grounded to a halt as he realized what his mind hand been thinking about kagome, his kagome, those kind of thoughts were scary territory to inuyasha. She wasn't his, and never would be. Prissiest don't marry demons, and it's not like he wanted to get married. No, marriage was the last thing he wanted, marriage meant responsibilities, someone he would have to take care of, shelter and he would have to hunt for her too. She'd be there waiting for his return at their home, and he would have to remember special days and bring her gifts and all that non since. And what if they had pups, which would be more mouths to hunt for. Not only that they would be quarter demons, half demon was bad enofe and inuyasha did not want his children to go throw a childhood like his. Nope kagome wasn't his, he didn't want to mate her, didn't want to have pups with her either. With all that sorted out Inuyasha shook his head trying to clear the thoughts from his mind, he swore he heard his demon side growling at him, choosing to ignore it he refocused on the situation in front of him as the tint of red left his eyes.

"No, she'd hold her nose lest your smelly hide make her ill" inuyasha voice came out more as a guttural growl as he stared down his opponent. His arms tightened around kagome's waist pulling her back flush agents his chest, the scent of lilac's calming inuyasha's mind as he breathed in her shampoo.

"Name's Dakota Wolf, but you can call me anything you like baby." Kota purred, completely ignoring the irate sliver haired guy as he stared into kagome's stormy eyes. He desisted then that he'd defiantly make her his girlfriend.

"She'll call ya flea bag." Inuyasha muttered becoming vastly irritated of the kouga doubles yakking, he pushed kagome behind him as he putt himself between her and the kouga double, braking Kota's gaze.

Kota blinked confused as she was obscured by blue, he blinked and finally saw that he wasn't alone with his future girlfriend. His gaze locked on inuyasha's, he could see the anger practically radiating off him in waves. Kota scoffed "oh really? And who are you, her pet lapdog? I thought they didn't allow animals in this school."

Kagome felt inuyasha's growl vibrate thru her body where she was pressed agents his back, sensing his intent kagome wrapped her arms around inuyasha's waist as he tensed preparing to leap at the other boy.

"inuyasha, if we leave now I'll make ramen for dinner . " kagome pleaded with him quietly, hoping to draw his attention away from the kouga look alike, she nudged him in the direction of their homeroom class.

"Keh, he's not worth the effort anyway." Inuyasha muttered letting kagome influence him. to be honest it was more the feel of kagome's softness press agents his back, her small hands sliding crossed his chest and the whisper of her breath crossed the flesh of his neck as she begged him, then the promises of ramen that won him over. Her side already flush agents his with one of her arms still around his torso as they walked away, Inuyasha made sure to place a possessive hand along kagome's hip. Just in case the wolf still thought he had a chance with his kagome.

Kagome and inuyasha were late to class, but luckily the class was amidst an avid discussion concerning the upcoming school festible, the teacher paid them little mind, merely glancing at them as they walked in and waving them into their seats.

Taking the seat besides kagome's, Inuyasha watched the ongoing curiously, one person would shout something, the teacher would begin to wright one the board, more people would argue afterwards, sometimes the teacher would cross out what he had written other times it was left up there. Finally the class seemed to narrow it down to three things.

"Hey kagome, what's every one going on about?" inuyasha asked prodding her with his finger he looked from her too the board and back again impatiently.

"It's for this year's festible, each class does something for the event." Kagome whispered leaning closer to inuyasha as she explained "so far they've narrowed it down to a mad hatter's tea house, a bake sale, or putting a beauty and the beast play."

As kagome explained this to inuyasha, the teacher had taken the final vote on what the students wanted to do this year. It was desired that they would do the play, the news was meet by a few groans from the guys who were upset about missing out on the food for play.

"Alright class, I want each of you to reach in and take out a piece of paper, whatever the paper says, that's what you'll be doing. I don't want any whining." The homeroom teacher explained shortly his nerves already shot from choosing an event, placing the cup on the desk of a student in the first row. He had them take out a paper and pass it back.

Inuyasha stared at it as reached him, selecting one of the bits of paper he passed it to kagome before unfolding it.

"What's the prince?" he asked

Kagome groaned as she read her paper. It would be her luck that she'd pull out beauty's name. The only one in the play that had more lines then her to learn was the narrator, and they were allowed to read off a card if need be. She already had so much make up work to do it wasn't even funny and now she had all these lines to learn.

"Kagome who's the prince?" inuyasha asked again, waving the piece of paper before her eyes.

Unfortunately for inuyasha kagome was still lost in her own mental whimpering to notes him at the moment. Growing aggravated at kagome's continued silence he yanked on a straying bit of her hair. Kagome yelped rubbing her scalp, she shot her offender an accusing looks.

"Who's the prince?" He asked again seeing as he had her attention now.

"you're part is beast" kagome told him in a huff before twisting in her chair, presenting her back to him, giving him the silent treatment in return for his actions.

Inuyasha stared at kagome's back flabbergasted. He didn't know what she thought he'd done to deserve the slur, he hadn't thought he'd done anything that wrong. At least now he knew what she really thought of his demon blood. He just wondered why it had taking her so long to come out with it. It figured, as long as it was just her gallivanting around in feudal japan having a half demon at beck and call to defend her was fine, but soon as they were stuck in her time and her peers were around she wouldn't want anything to do with a half demon like him either.

The growl that had been building was abruptly creased as a stack of papers was suddenly deposited on inuyasha desk by a student he hadn't even felt approach. Distracted inuyasha glance at the papers, witch read:

_BEAUTY AND THE BEAST_

_A TALE AS OLD AS TIME._

_Character lines and story for the Prince/Beast._

Inuyasha attention was drawn to the odd picture bellow the words. It looked to be a furry demon of some sort was dancing with a lady in the photo. His Interest pinged, inuyasha flipped thru the pages. After reading the whole play, inuyasha guess at what kagome had meant, he was not a beast, the prince was a beast and he would be acting as the beast who was the prince.

Feeling rather proud of himself for figuring that out, Inuyasha turned his attention back to kagome, ready to suck up in order to get back on her sweet side. The words he'd been prepared to utter, died on his tongue. Kagome was still ignoring him, which he'd expected, what he hadn't thought of was all the males crounding around her. Hojo who had sat down in front of kagome, was now twisted around in his chair going on and on about a herbal remedy and that kouga look alike had taken the seat on kagome's other side, and was doing everything possible to sweet talk himself into being kagome's boyfriend. There were several other males littered around kagome that he didn't recognize, using the excuse of the play to talk with her.

Kagome and all the males just didn't sit right with inuyasha, he shouldn't care, he knew that, but his demon side wasn't paying logic any mind. Logically, he didn't need her anymore, the jewel shards were collected, so what did it matter that his jewel shard collector was flirting with those weaklings.

Inuyasha mentally threw his hands up, logic had never been his strong point anyway, and he much preferred action. Leaping over his desk, inuyasha pushed his way through the crowed of boys around kagome. he then tossed kagome over his should, ignoring her yelp of surprise as he marched out of the classroom muttering something about lunch and being hungry.

"Inuyasha! Put! Me! Down!" kagome shouted in inuyasha new human years finally having had enofe of being carried down the school hall ways. Inuyasha yelped, nearly dropping her. "Don't yell in my year I can hear you fine!"

Inuyasha growled at her as he set her back down on her own feet, taking her arm instead as he fallowed his nose in search of food. Kagome rubbed her temples as she was pulled along by inuyasha.

'Today was for the dogs' kagome thought unhappily. After inuyasha had desisted on what he wanted to eat from the cafeteria, kagome had managed to find a quiet place outside to eat where she thought they wouldn't draw much attention. She'd thought wrong. Not only had her three friends limitedly found her, a whole flock of bothersome girls had descended on inuyasha. She almost wished they school allowed pets, she could have sat bouyo on them. Trying to rid her head of the mean thoughts kagome tried to ignore inuyasha and his harem

"–friend?" kagome relied too late that they had been asking her questions as she barely caught the end of one question.

"Umm what?" kagome asked, giving them a sheepish smile. Her friends all looked at each other and then at her shaking their heads in unison.

"Is he your boyfriend?" inquired Mai.

"The one you've been with for the last few years?" Erika questioned

"The one you kept standing up hojo for?" Yumi asked.

"Is he the violent, selfish, two timing, jerk of a boyfriend" the all said together, watching kagome intently now.

Inuyasha having overheard them, looked up from his noodles, expecting to see kagome he was confused when his view was blocked by several strange girls, ignoring them. He leapt over there head to land directly behind kagome.

"I. Well err…" kagome stutterd unsure what to say, her words dieing off as she felt inuyasha land behind her. She glanced up at him.

"Who is this boyfriend" inuyasha asked crossly, his gaze closely examine the faces of the four girls. He didn't like all their talk of her seeing another man. And this boyfriend they were talking about, he didn't like the ideal of kagome being around somebody like that guy. His demon side didn't seem to like the ideal either as it lurked in the back of inuyasha's thoughts. Inuyasha ignored it, his demon side had been angry all day.

"A jerk, and who are you?" yumi asked, giving inuyasha the same kind of examine look he had given them.

"Kagome's betroved" inuyasha announced mildly taken aback (affronted) by her tone figuring that would give him clout enofe to be told of this other man intruding on his girl. He slipped an arm around kagome's waist to prove his statement.

"mph" the other girls muttered as they looked over the new couple untrustingly.

Kagome still couldn't believe what happened during lunch. Thank goodness the bell had rung when it did, she didn't want to think how far downhill that conversation could have gone otherwise. At least school was almost over, kagome thought happily after glancing at the clock above the teacher's desk.

Before the bell could sound for the end of school, the teacher called kagome and inuyasha forward. Shuffling the papers on his desk the teacher waited until the rest of the class had finished there mad dash out of the room rather trying to speak over the ruckus.

" tells me the two of you have detention with him, he asks that the two of you meet him in his office." The teacher informed them, his mind obviously on other things as he hunted around his desk. After a few minutes, the teacher looked up still feeling their eyes on him.

"Well what are you waiting for? He's office is in the English wing. Go on" the teacher said with a shooing motion toward the door.

With heavy feet kagome made her way to office, inuyasha fallowing behind curiously.

"Hey kagome, I thought that bell meant we go home." Inuyasha asked glancing around the now empty hall ways.

"Normally it would but you got us into to trouble this morning, so we have to stay after today for detention." She said shooting him a mildly angry look, it had been a long day, and she was almost too tired to work up any real heat to the look.

"Keh" he muttered crossing his arms as they stepped into a small office that was crowded by books. In the center of the office was a desk, with yet more books piled on top of it, and behind it sat who was deeply engrossed in a thick volume.

"Um excuse me?" kagome called tepidly trying to get his attention. After resaving no answer, she tried again, this time a little louder "excuse me?"

After the second time, inuyasha desired to help kagome, banging on his desk inuyasha nearly shouted,

"Hey old man, wake up." witch succeeded in getting 's attention, as he had nearly fallen out of his chair from inuyasha sudden outburst.

"Yes, yes. Ah and , now lest see…" voice drifted off as he glanced down to scan a list on his desk. "ah yes fighting this morning, let's try some team work and work on getting along then, I want the two of you to pick up all litter on school grounds together. When that is done, you are free to go."

"Yes " kagome said as she bowed politely, yanking on inuyasha hair until he did the same.

"Oh and congratulations on the engagement" Mr. Myoto called out absentmindedly already half lost in his book again.

Kagome stumbled throw the door way, bumping into inuyasha back, as he had also been caught off guard by the sudden remark. They silently agreed to ignore the comment as the headed for the outside doors.

"Inuyasha! Wait up." kagome yelled for what felt like the twentieth time in five minutes they had been outside for.

"You're so slow; if we split up we could be done sooner." Inuyasha argued his foot twitching impatiently as he waited for kagome to catch up, again.

" said we are to do it together." Kagome repeated for the twentieth time.

"Well he is not watching us is he, and you promised me ramen after school." Inuyasha challenged before bounding crossed the school yard, ignoring kagome's shouts of protest.

"Keh, stupid women" inuyasha muttered fondly, shaking his head as he stabbed another piece of trash. She worried too much, inuyasha thought. He could do the rest of the school in the time it would take her to do the sporting field.

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he tossed his trash bag into the trash bin. He had finished the rest of the school in ten minutes, and no one had come shouting about being together, finding a nice place into the grass inuyasha desited to wait for her here, since she couldn't be much longer.

Unfortiontly after several minutes inuyasha begin to feel that he was wrong.

Kagome growled as she watched inuyasha disappear around the other side of school. The teacher had said for them to work together, not on other sides of the school building from each other. With a sigh kagome headed for the sporting field.

After several minutes kagome begin to feel as if she was not alone, looking around she couldn't see anybody, but she was sure there was. With an aggravated sound, "inuyasha, if you're going to lurk around, you could at least help me finish!" she shouted angrily, her hands on her hip for emphasis.

Kagome yelped as a dark shape suddenly landed besides her that wasn't inuyasha. "Sorry babe, not that lap dog. But if you give me a treat I'd roll over for you" A deep male chuckled in her ear, all to close for her comfort.

"h-hi uh kota." Kagome said with a nervous laugh as she put some space back between them. "What are you doing here so late after school?"

"Heard you had detention this morning, thought I should keep my girl company. Warm you up, if you get cold" said Kota, as he took a step closer to kagome, rubbing her arms in a sultry manner. "What do you say babe, are you cold"

"Nope, not cold at all, I got to finish so, um if you could let me go?" kagome asked, stepping backwards as she tried to dislodge Kota hold.

"Sure? You feel kind of chill to me" Kota said touching his hand to kagome's forehead. Kagome tried to take another step back, but when she couldn't back away any more, she thought she had backed into a wall, until it spoke.

"She's fine" inuyasha barked, snatching kagome out of Kota's grasp. Kagome sighed almost happily while being man handle by inuyasha, she was just happy to see him. And get her out of this mess. She could deal with medieval kouga, but having this hormone driven version was just too much.

"Hey inuyasha, I'm done with this side, can we go home now?" kagome asked before the peeing contest could begin. Summing up her best puppy eyes, kagome put them to work on inuyasha.

"Keh, fine." Inuyasha muttered. Scooping kagome up in his arms, he tossed one final glare at Kota "you stay away from kagome."

And with that inuyasha and kagome were headed home, with a short stop to throw away the trash first, of Corse.

The day had been long, and it had finally taken its toll on kagome, she was asleep in his arms by the time they reached home. With much effort and a curse or two, inuyasha managed to get the front door open with his one free hand. Peeking his head inside, inuyasha didn't hear any one inside the home. Assuming it was safe, he made his way up the stairs to kagome's room as quietly as he could. Inuyasha was engulfed in a haze of sweet smelling flowers after he nudged her bedroom door open. Inuyasha lay her down on her bed, and after a moment of thought he covered her with the blankets as well.

He was about to leave when a moment of Impulsiveness struck inuyasha. Before he thought better of it he had darted forward and placed a chaste kiss on kagome's soft mouth. Kagome muttered something in her sleep. Inuyasha blinked and reared back, the movement of kagome's lips on his startling him back into reality.

A deep blush spread crossed inuyasha face; he turned and stormed out of the room. Only to run into kagome's grandfather, who had been walking throw the hallway.

"Bah! You again, what were you doing in my grandbaby's room?" kagome's grandfather turned his stormy eyes on the half-demon in front of him, prodding the young man in the chest "well demon, speak, speak"

"What do you think I was doing? Eating her brain, using her bones for a tooth pick? Feh! Stupid old men." inuyasha threw up his hands, exasperated and stormed off to find a quite tree he could hope fully hid in until dinner was ready.

Kagome jolted awake, startling poor bouyo right off the bed. He meowed loudly to show is resentment for the being dislodged from his napping spot on the bed, with a flick of his tale he waddled over to a patch of carpet that was being warmed by the late morning sun.

"Oh no oh no oh no, we're late, late, late." Kagome chanted, already out of bed and scrabbling to get ready for school. Half way between taking her jamas of and getting into her uniform she realized she still had to wake inuyasha. With a groan she hobbled over to the window, inuyasha had chosen to sleep outside since the weather was favorable last night.

Popping her head out the window kagome shouted for inuyasha. The sudden blur of blue and black coming her way, took kagome by surprise, as inuyasha suddenly propelled himself thru her window, knocking her backwards. He crouched before her pointing a dirty finger accusingly at her nose.

"Your grandfather has been trying to kill me since dawn, thank gods your finally up! first he shot me out of the tree with this water hose of his, then he's dragged me all over the shrine with: clean this, move that, dust these, pick up that, take this here, no not that take that back and bring the other one. And when he couldn't find anything else it was sweeping the court yard." Inuyasha ranted, hovering over kagome as he huffed and poking her nose for every odd chore her grandfather had forced him into doing.

"Kagome, Are you awake? You're going to be late for school if you don't hur…ry" kagome's mother paused in the door way, the word hurry getting stuck on her tongue and being dragged out and ending in a awkward question that hung in the air, as she had walked in on another strange sight. Her daughter was sprawled out on the floor half propped up on her elbows, her hair mused from sleep and caught somewhere between getting dressed and undressed. She still had her night shirt, the buttons half undone, leaving one shoulder bare while the swell of her Brest could just be glimpse at were the top gaped open. Her pajama bottoms had been done away with, yet she hadn't made it into her skirt yet, leaving the white lace of her panties to be glimpsed at beneath her shirt.

And hovering over her daughter's body was the boy she had begun to see like something of a son over the years, was no more clothed then the other. While he had begun his morning with grandfather completely dressed. The shoes had been lost early for fear of ruining them, the jacket and then the under shirt had been done away with as the sun rose higher and hotter. Inuyasha had tied his silver hair back some time ago, and a light sheen a sweat still coated his skin.

So after kagome's mother took in the sight of a half-naked boy, leaning over top an equally half naked girl, she conceded to the inevitable fact of life and begin to wonder if she should start on making baby booties now, or wait until she knew whether it would be a boy or a girl. Couldn't give a little boy pink booties now could we. Kagome's mother thought to herself as she shut the door on her way back out.

P.s, I'll add a hundred, that is **100** words to the next chapter for each review I get. Deal?


	6. Mop Buckets

**Happy Halloween! **

And a pleasant Samhain!

May your treats be sweet and your tricks be wicked. ^.~

CupOfTea: lst review! Thank you a hundred times lol.

RoseFalls: thank you once again for your review. Lol glad to hear you like my Kouga, I hope you continue to like him as I work out his personality a bit more (cheesy, dominating male ect. lol)

Adam: yay. No shippo yet, but they will find out kagome is pregnant of the end of this week, promise. I know, I'm so sorry about the grammar, I'm not good with it normally but last chapter was a rush job to boot.

NiceStories: Thank you, I wanted them in chara so far so I could try slowly making them mature. I get what you mean about inuyasha and well, but I'm not sure how to convey all that and I don't really think he would care that much. He's a wonderer, he didn't really have a home before kagome, and as long as he has ramen, I think he'd be happy loll.

But true enofe, I did kind of gloss over the reaction to marriage. I was trying to make it seem as if they had forgotten about it, shrugging it off as crazy grandfatherness and that it really wouldn't come to pass. I will try and work on those things, thank you.

Alright were on chapter 6 = 6,000 words

+ 100 for cupoftea's review! + 100 for Adam. + 100 NiceStories + 100 RoseFalls =400

Mr. Wiegrauber and Ms. Higurashi present the newest installment in Shippo's Wish.

Shippo's Wish

Mop Buckets.

Chapter.6

"Off! Inuyasha Get off Me!" kagome roared, dragging out his name into one long guttural growl. Using both her arms and her legs kagome flung inuyasha off of her, sending him rolling into the opposite wall. Inuyasha growled back at her as he pushed himself off the floor.

"What was that for wench? You didn't have to yell so much." inuyasha grumbled, rubbing his poor abused ears that were still ringing from all her shouting. He flopped down on her bed, staying out of her way as she busied around the room, rolling onto his stomach, inuyasha made himself comfortable as he watched kagome.

After several minutes inuyasha noticed something odd about kagome's outfit, as he contemplated his options a sly smirk crept a crossed his face. Inuyasha's more mischievous side took over as kagome bent over her desk trying to retrieve a slip of paper that had gotten stuck between the desk and the wall.

"Hey kagome" inuyasha called in a sing-songy voice as he crept up behind her. The palm of inuyasha's hand brushed agents the side of kagome's thigh, spreading his hand a crossed the warm flesh, trailing his now harmless human nail upwards he felt for her silky waist band of her panties. A wicked grin split a crossed inuyasha's face from ear to ear as he felt the silky marital underneath his fingertips. Hooking the elastic with his fingers inuyasha tugged and then quickly released the marital to snap back into place agent kagome's hip, making her yelp.

"You forgot your skirt." Inuyasha said before breaking into a bout of mehninical laughter as he ran from kagome's room singing. "I see London I see France I see kagome's under pants!"

Kagome's shirk of pure outrage could be felt down to the foundation of the shrine. Fallowing inuyasha out the door were several air born objects of varying weight, some striking true before the door was slammed shut and locked fallowed by the sound of cursing.

A little while later kagome was calmly drinking her tea at the kitchen table, while a sullen inuyasha sat a crossed from her nursing lump forming on his head. Sota came into the room after a moment and gazed at inuyasha curiously.

"Hey inuyasha, what happened to your head?" Sota asked while fixing himself some toast for breakfast.

"Your sister." Inuyasha grumped, shoot one lance glare in kagome's direction, before he over at sota. "she can't take a joke."

"I can too, I just don't find underwear all that funny" kagome snapped shooting them booth a dark glare.

Sota snickered, turning to inuyasha he asked. "Did you sing the London and France song to her?"

Inuyasha nodded as he tried to adjust the bag ice on his head to where the cold water wouldn't drip onto his noise.

"You're the one who taught him that?" kagome asked accusingly as she towered over her younger brother. Sota burst into laughter as he took off running for the door way, with an angry shriek kagome took chase tearing around the corner after him.

Kagome's mother blinked as a small blur darted past her in the hallway, assuming it was her son she wondered what he was running around for. She found her answer quickly as her daughter came running by next, she signed shaking her head at the pair of them. Continuing into the kitchen, she was met with a brooding inuyasha. Before she could even sit down Sota and kagome came racing by again.

"Kagome, Sota, you're going to be late for school." She called after them.

"Not again!" kagome said, doubling back to grab inuyasha and their school bags, she kissed her mother's cheek and then they were out the door.

As her feet finally touched solid ground again, kagome gave a wobbly sound of distress. She had promised yesterday if inuyasha got dressed without a fight, they would go to school his way, and not by train. Normally she enjoyed riding on his back, but for today it made her queasy. Making her way over to the edge of the roof, kagome sat down agents the cool metal railing hoping the breeze would help calm her tummy.

Inuyasha watched as kagome staggered away from him, she had looked rather green after he'd set her down. Worried inuyasha fallowed her, brushing her hair a side inuyasha tried to get a good look at her but her eyes were closed.

"Kagome? Kagome you're not sick are you?" inuyasha asked leaning down to press his forehead agents hers. She didn't feel hot to inuyasha, but girls were a wired bunch, who knew what could be wrong with one of them. Burying his face in the crook of her neck inuyasha sniffed of her. Still she didn't smell sick to him, she smelled like kagome, flowers and, inuyasha train of thought stalled as he picked up a different note in her sent. It wasn't sickness, her sent was slightly off. She smelled like she always did, but more. Inuyasha checked again, but try as he might, he couldn't place the difference in her sent.

"I'm fine inuyasha, just a little nausea." Kagome said surprising inuyasha who had gotten lost in his own wondering thoughts. Nodding his head he stood, helping kagome to her feet as well.

"You don't feel like fever, but your sent-" Inuyasha began as they made their way to the stair well, only to be cut off by the aprence of a teacher on hall patrol.

"What are you two doing up here? The roof is off limits to students. Detention for the both of you, see Mr. Myoto after class today." The teacher reprimanded while walking them all the way to their class, least they get into more trouble.

Kagome groaned it was just their luck, detention for two days in a row. Kagome slumped into her chair, while inuyasha fallowed in suit, his mind still stuck on the change in kagome's sent. They nearly missed the teacher's announcement, so stuck in their own thoughts were they.

"Well class I have some good news and some bad news." The teacher announced as class settled down, even though she had claimed to have some bad new she seemed rather happy about it all as she all but bounced as she walked.

"The bad news is that I will not be here after winter brake, you all have another teacher take over for the remainder of the year. The good news is" the teacher paused, she was nearly grinning ear from ear as she prepared to deliver the good news "I'm going to have a baby!"

The class broke into cheering, it seemed the whole class was almost as excited about the news as the teacher was. Weather they were cheering for the baby or having a different teacher, inuyasha wasn't sure as to witch. The teacher then began to walk up and down the rows of students showing them the black and white sonagram. It was as the teacher walked past inuyasha, that he caught her sent. Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock as he recognized the same odd sent he smelled from kagome, he could also smell coming off of the teacher. Inuyasha sniffed again just to be sure of the teachers sent, his nose wasn't wrong.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, his eyes darted over to were kagome stood, watching her as she cooed over the blurry photo along with the other female classmates of theirs. Shaking his head vigorously, inuyasha denied the knowledge. It just wasn't possible, there's no way she could be, inuyasha thought to himself. Maybe he had mistaken kagome's sent this morning. During lunch today, inuyasha firmly desisted, he would sniff around and check kagome's sent again.

Inuyasha watched the clock with such intensity, kagome was surprised it hadn't burst into flames yet. When the lunch bell finally did ring, kagome laughed nearly falling out of her seat as inuyasha jumped and did fall out of his seat, the sudden ringing of the bell jarring him out of his trance. Inuyasha shot kagome a dirty look after he righted himself. Kagome was still laughing as inuyasha began to herd her outdoors for lunch.

"You be really hungry huh inuyasha" kagome asked merrily as they sat down beneath the same tree they had eaten under the day before. Digging around in her over large bag, kagome pulled out their lunch.

"Yea" inuyasha mumbled taking the food she offered distractedly, his mind for once on more urgent matters then his stomach. Inuyasha was growing frustrated with the changing wind, as hard as he tried he couldn't get a good sniff of kagome, and the wind was constantly blowing in the wrong direction.

Inuyasha had been steadily inching closer and closer to kagome trying to pick out the sent he had picked up on this morning. All his attempts were dashed when Yuri, Amy and Erika suddenly descended on them.

"Kagome! Kagome you have to try this stuff!" Erika said dangling a tiny pink bottle in front of kagome's face.

"It smells soo good" Amy cooed dreamily.

"Here! Smell" Yuri said excitedly grabbing the bottle form Erika, she doused kagome with a fine mist of the sweet smelling perfume.

Inuyasha gagged, the strong sent seeing him reeling away. Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree to escape from the overpowering perfume.

"Poor inuyasha, he must have berthed to much of it in" kagome thought aloud as she watched him disappear into the branches of the tree. Turning back to her friends, she had to agree the perfume was quite nice, but then again she didn't have inuyasha's sense of smell either.

Inuyasha was still complaining about the perfume on kagome as they headed for Mr. Myoto's office for their dentition.

"Inuyasha would you give it a rest?" kagome snapped, holding the door to Mr. myoto's office open.

"It sticks!" inuyasha argued his hand covering his noise lest he breathe more of it in. kagome sighed angrily, he was being so childish.

"Ah you two again, heard found you on the roof." Mr. Myoto said cutting off any further argument between the two as he suddenly appeared from behind his large desk. "Since I already have bunch of trouble makers picking up the school grounds, I have a different task for the pair of you today. I need room 202, cleaned out, and you two are going to do it for me. The furniture can be put in room 210 and cleaning supply are under the stairs. When the room is clean your free to go."

Kagome bowed respectfully before leaving with inuyasha sulking behind her. He still didn't get why they had to stay after school when everyone else got to go home, kagome's school made no sense. Inuyasha was lost in his own thoughts, not relishing kagome had stopped to fill up a bucket of water, he continued walking aimlessly down the hallway.

Kagome having been equally lost in her own thoughts as she filled up the bucket, she didn't notise as inuyasha continued down the hallway and out of sight. Kagome was jarred out of her musing as warm male body suddenly stole up behind nearly causing her to drop the almost full bucket.

"guess who, baby?" said a playful male voices near kagome's ear, the words tickling a crossed kagome's skin, her ability to see suddenly gone as large male hands covered her eyes.

Kagome froze in the unfamiliar arms, unsure what to do, if it was a friend from class she didn't want to hurt them but she was trapped between the sink and him. She had been captured in similar ways by so many of inuyasha and her enemy's that kagome couldn't stop the fear from seeping into her. Inuyasha's name spilled from her lips as her attempt to wiggle free failed.

"Aww baby, you guessed wrong." Kota said, is tone crestfallen. Spinning her to face him Kota regained his normal cheerfulness as he grinned down at her, oblivious to her nervousness. Kagome sighed relishing then that it had only been Kota, she should have guessed as much.

Kagome was about to ask Kota if he'd let her go but before the sound lift her tongue there came an odd sound from farther down the hallway and it was drawling closer. Snapping her mouth closed, lest it be a wild canine that had somehow managed to get inside the school and she draw its attention to them by speaking. Biting her lip nervously kagome tried to peer around Kota, but he held her too close for her to be able to see around his broad shoulders. All she could do was hope whatever was making that sound wasn't hungry.

Inuyasha's blood was pounding in his ears as he raced through the hallways. Kagome shout for him had his demon blood raging for relies, and inuyasha was having trouble maintaining dominance over his demon blood. His demon blood sought to tear apart whatever had spooked kagome, and the half-demon inuyasha couldn't help but agree. Kagome was his to protect. As he rounded the last Conner, inuyasha spotted kagome pinned near the sink, half obscured by that annoying Kota. The rumbling in inuyasha's chest turned into a full blown growl as his demon side howled, he would tear that mangy wolf remake into so many bits that kouga would never be reborn again.

Kota finally sensing some bit of danger, turned to face down the hallway as inuyasha approached. As he turned kagome caught a flash of silver, recognizing the color for inuyasha hair. She managed tear herself free of Kota, pushing away from the sink she ran down the hallway to inuyasha. She wasn't sure why she ran, but she felt as if she must and she had learned over the years to trust in instinct. She did not feel the change in inuyasha till she was nearly on top of him, and then it was too late for her to stop, her momentum was too great.

Kagome yelped as inuyasha suddenly shot forward, his arms surrounding her, nearly crushing the air out of her as he held her tightly too him. Burying his face into her neck, he breathed deeply of her sent, seeking comfort of knowing she was alright. Only to inhale in a lug full of that awful perfume, inuyasha reared backwards holding kagome now at arm's length as he coughed and sneezed.

Kagome was surprised to see amber eyes glaring at her when he jerked back. She was sure she had felt his demonic powers in control just a second ago, but she must have been mistaken. Yes, that was it. Just a trick of her mind, kagome thought to herself, he's not even wounded so there is no reason for his demon side to come out.

"You need a bath." Inuyasha managed to growl out between sneezes.

"Har har funny." Kagome said giving inuyasha a dirty look before retrieving the almost forgotten mop bucket. "We still have to clean the class room, come on."

Kagome and inuyasha headed for the class room together, leaving a forgotten Kota behind. Once they reached the room, kagome was glad to see it wasn't as bad as she had feared. The class room was fairly empty, there were a few large bits of furniture that would have to be moved, but otherwise it was just a dusty room. It would take no time at all. Kagome started to work on the dusting, leaving moving things to inuyasha, which he took care of with ease. Carrying the desk two at a time, the showoff, kagome thought with a small smile.

Kagome stepped back using the mop as a prop to lean on as she admired their work. They worked well together. The room was empty and it was so clean that it fairly sparkled.

"Can we go home now? I'm hungry" inuyasha whined jutting is lower lip out in classic pouting form. Kagome giggled giving a nod of her head she went to retrieve the rest of their cleaning supply, while inuyasha tossed the dirty water out of the open window.

"Careful inuyasha, someone could have been standing under that window" kagome warned

"Naw, nobody there.' Inuyasha replied hiding his devious smirk from kagome as he shut the window. So Kota had been hanging around school still, he'd go home for sure now that he'd had dirty mop water poured on his head, inuyasha thought with a smirk.

It was later that night after diner, while inuyasha and kagome were practicing for the play together that Grandpa Higurashi decided it would be a good time to remind them of his decree. At first he stood in the door way silently waiting for them to acknowledge his presence, but kagome and inuyasha were too wrapped up in their lines to notice. He then cleared his throat discreetly in an attempt to gain their attention, yet still he was ignored. Becoming frustrated grandpa stomped into the room, making sure his feet stomped loudly on the ground. Kagome and inuyasha glanced up at him wonder what all the commotion was for while he stood there glowering at them.

"Are you two finished yet?" grandpa asked crossly, not waiting for a reply he continued. "If you too could spare the time away from your theatrics, there is something we need to talk about that I think the two of you have forgotten." Holding up his hand to silence their comments about shrine duties, grandpa shook his head relising that they had indeed forgotten. "I'm not talking about the shrine im talking about the two of you!"

"You've had a week inuyasha, and now you're down to the last 2 days. If you don't ask me by thanks giving I swear I'll exercise you myself" grandfather threatened shaking his scrawny fist at inuyasha.

"Ask what?" inuyasha asked dumfounded. Scratching the top of his head inuyasha tried to recall just what kagome's grandpa might be going on about, but for the life of him, inuyasha just could not think of a thing.

Grandpa made a sound half way between a growl and a shriek as he took his cane and began to beat inuyasha apon the head with it. "Listen up boy, this is the last time I'm warning you. You are to ask me, ME! For kagome's hand and you are going to ask me before the turkey is cut on thanks giving. I don't care if you ask me tomorrow at dawn or if you ask me as we sit down for thanks giving diner, but you will ask me properly."

"What do I need kagome's hand for? I have two of my own." inuyasha asked, still so confused. Grandpa wasn't making a bit of sense to inuyasha.

"To MARRY HER!" grandpa answered with a roar and another few licks of his cane to inuyasha's head, hoping one of the hits to his head would knock some sense lose. Grandpa was half way to storming out of the room when he remembered something else.

"Ah yes and kagome your mother wants you to come see here, something about planning the wedding, colors and all that." Her grandpa said much more pleasantly. With one last sharp look in inuyasha direction, grandpa left the room.

"I didn't think grandpa was serious…" kagome mumbled aloud in shock. Her mind still reeling, she tried to sort throw her own thoughts on the subject. Unbeknown to kagome, inuyasha was having his own internal battle as well all though his outer appearance was utterly still, his mind raced.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, his mind whirled. His thoughts were jumbled, he knew from experience that forced marriages were bad, his own father had been forced into his first marriage with sesshomaru's mother and just look at what it had wrought. Inuyasha didn't look forward to that kind of mess, he didn't know how kagome felt about him. Sure she treated him like a friend but did she love him? She had sure been mad the first time her grandfather had told them to marry, and that didn't make inuyasha feel all that confident. Inuyasha wasn't sure how marriage worked in kagome's time but if it was anything like what he'd seen of marriages from his time, it maybe wouldn't be that hard. He already treated her as a pack mate by hunting for her, protecting her and the, and she treated him much the same, caring for his wounds and fixing his meals, always looking for him to protect her. They always slept close by, they've even fallen asleep together, inuyasha remembered with a light blush covering his cheeks. Even most demons assumed she was his already since he's sent was always on her.

Inuyasha's breathe caught in his chest as he remembered another sent from this morning. He hadn't been able to get a sniff of it since due to the perfume that kagome had been doused with. But kagome's sent and the scent of the pregnant teacher had smelled frightingly similar. But inuyasha couldn't figure out why kagome would smell like that, or how. Inuyasha was sure she hadn't smelt like that while they were in the past, and kagome had been there for two months straight while they had hunted down nuraku for the final time. He would have smelt it, if not him, someone else would have defiantly mentioned it. Shippo had monitored kagome's sent so whenever it was her time of the month, shippo had made sure to behave lest she take her ire out on him like she always did with inuyasha. So it had to have after their last fight with nuraku, but when? Kagome had been by his side almost constantly since then, either tending to his wounds, having him walk with her as she gathered herbs as his wounds began to heal, when the wish was made they had been sent to kagome's time, and still he'd been by kagome's side almost always.

With growing frustration inuyasha began to list throw who might have taken his kagome. There was kouga, inuyasha thought sourly, but kouga had ben severely inured after the last fight, he couldn't have healed that quickly nor came near kagome without inuyasha smelling him. Then there was homo from kagome's time, but still inuyasha would have smelled him on kagome, and inuyasha doubted that hojo would have had the guts to anyway. There was miroku, inuyasha thought with a laugh quickly dismissing the thought almost as quick as it had come, the monk was too whipped by Sango to even bother fooling with anyone else.

The only other one possible was inuyasha himself, but that couldn't be since Inuyasha didn't remember ever taking kagome. Another thought occurred to inuyasha that made him shiver. He didn't remember what he did in his demon state either, could he have taken kagome while in his demon form. The ideal left a bad taste in his mouth, he never knew what his demon side would do, had he hurt her? She would have told him if he had, but maybe she was too embarrassed or scared even. Inuyasha grimaced, his thoughts contuied to spiral downward until they were suddenly broken by the phone ringing.

"Kagome, your friends are on the line" kagome's mother called up the stairway.

"Tell them I call back later, please?" kagome shouted back, to distract by her own thoughts to deal with her friends chatter at the moment.

Inuyasha's chain of thought broken, another ideal occurred to him. What if it had been this boyfriend kagome's friends had been asking her about? Inuyasha hadn't met him before, so he wouldn't be sure if he smelled him on kagome since he didn't know what this stranger smelled like. The thoughts churned inuyasha belly, but he couldn't stop them. Feeling strangle betrayed, his gaze fell on kagome oblivious to him as she was lost in her own thoughts. Maybe she wasn't pregnant, inuyasha thought almost desperately, maybe he'd smelt something else. Yes that was it, his sense of smell must be off today, tomorrow it would be okay and kagome's sent would be back to normal.

And if it wasn't, inuyasha thought darkly the thought trailing off in his mind, his knuckles cracking ominously in the silence. Tomorrow inuyasha thought firmly pushing everything from his mind as he let threw the open window, deciding to sleep in the tree just outside kagome's window, just in case someone should visit at night.

Dawn spilled all too early into kagome's bedroom in her opinion. Rolling over with a groan she tried to hid from the morning under her blankets. But to no avail as morning came seeking her.

"Kagome!" inuyasha hollered, bursting throw the door with Sota on his tail who quickly leapt on kagome's prone form underneath the blankets.

Kagome gasped as all the air was suddenly forced out of her lugs as what felt like 80 pounds of rambunctious energy had landed on her.

"Are you up? Are you up? Are you up?" asked Sota all the while bouncing on kagome.

"Kagome make us food." Inuyasha said adding his two cents.

"Yea kagome, mom had take grandpa to the doctor and were hungry" Sota whined tugging the blanket away from kagome, exposing her to the brisk morning air.

"I'm up, I'm up" kagome grumbled rubbing her eyes sleepily, her mind still clouded by last night's problems. She didn't even remember going to sleep, she thought with a yawn. She must have thought her way into oblivion. She just hoped all her thinking would do her some good with her grandfather and his crazy ideal.

"You smell." Inuyasha griped frustrated that he was still not able to pick up her sent throw the cloying perfume that still clung to kagome, obscuring her natural sent from him and the answers to his question.

Kagome humped at inuyasha, shooting him a dirty look before heading toward that bathroom without another word to either of the two boys. Once she reached the sanctuary of her bathroom, kagome leaned back agents the bathroom door wondering what she was going to do. She wanted to marry for love, and while she had fallen for inuyasha years ago, she had no way of knowing how inuyasha felt. He was so tight liped about his own emotions, for all she knew he could still be in love with Kikyo. With a heavy sigh kagome desisted to leave it till later as she climbed into the shower stall, letting the warm water drown her problems for a time.

"What's her problem?" inuyasha muttered after she slammed the bathroom door, Sota shrugged having no more an answer then inuyasha had. They shrugged it off and headed for the kitchen to feed their hunger.

The site that greeted kagome as she walked into the kitchen was enduring as well as something that hoped would not repeat its self any time soon. Inuyasha and Sota had apparently had wanted something more than cold cereal, as there was flour everywhere. The flour had been knocked over coating the counter and floor, and where the flour hadn't reach as it fell, there were white hand prints. Someone had also spilled the milk on the counter while trying to pour it into a bowl, and then they had tried to walk it to the stove leaving a trail of milk behind. And kagome supposed it had been inuyasha cracking the eggs, as there were egg shells and bits of egg goo all around the kitchen as well, she doubted there was an egg left in the house.

Kagome found the messy culprits standing by the stove staring at a pan in the most dishearten manner. They looked like a pair of sad ghost, all cover in flour as they were. Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she saw that inuyasha had a bit of egg shell stuck in his hair too, she had been right to assume the eggs were his doing.

"Sooo what did you two make for breakfast?" kagome asked cheerfully as she eyed a now smoking pan.

"We want pancakes." Sota said as h and inuyasha turned to face kagome with surely heart breaking puppy dog eyes. Kagome could do nothing to stop the giggles from spilling out, they were just too cute. Ruffling her brother's hair, kagome put on an apron.

"Alright then, first thing first. Lest get rid of the burning thing on the stove." Kagome said as she scraped the remainder of the boys cooking into the trash bin. Taking down a clean blow from out of the cupboards, kagome pointed to the flour sack.

"Alright Sota, 2 cups flour. No, no not drinking cups, measuring cups" kagome quickly amended as her brother reached for the wrong kind of cup.

"alright inuyasha you want to crack me a pair of eggs while sota's doing that?" kagome suggested, handing him a smaller bowl to crack the eggs in, not wanting to have egg shells in their pancakes, that would make for crunchy pancakes. While the boys were working on that, kagome quickly added the rest of the ingredients.

"who wants to melt the butter?" kagome asked, and was almost sorry she did as inuyasha took the pan from her, a little to interested in the flames underneath the pan for his own good. Shooting him a warning look, she reminded him not to touch the oven dials.

"Alright when the bubbles pop you flip it over Sota." Kagome instated handing him the spatula. While the boys were busy cooking, kagome set about getting the rest of the kitchen cleaned. Kagome had just washed off the last floury hand print as they boys managed to finish cooking the last pancake as well.

"Well done you too, I don't think I've ever seen better pancakes" kagome praised the pancakes as if they were made of ambrosia. So what if none of them really even resembled a circle and if some of the pancakes were a little more well done then need be. Kagome smiled to herself as she watched inuyasha and Sota puff out their chest proudly, she was surprised their faces didn't spilt they were grinning so widely.

Once breakfast was done, the boys hurried up stairs to change into clothing that wasn't so covered in flour while kagome fed the rest of the pancakes to bouyo who gobbled them all up happily. It wasn't until they were inside the school on their way to class that inuyasha suddenly recalled that he still hadn't tested kagome's sent again.

"Hey kagome hold still for a second." Inuyasha said surprising kagome, she turned to face him questioningly, wondering what was up. Kagome was further surprised when inuyasha suddenly began to sniff her.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" kagome asked baffled by his sudden odd behavior. She tried to keep up with him as he kept circling her, but she was becoming steadily dizzier.

"Inuyasha would you stop and tell what is going on with you." Kagome snapped becoming irritated by inuyasha's strange behavior.

"You're pregnant." Said inuyasha in shock as he smelled the truth of it. He had hoped last night that he had been wrong yesterday morning and it had only been a mistake on inuyasha's nose that he thought kagome had smelled of child like their teacher did. But now that he had gotten a good whiff of the change in kagome's sent there was no denying it.

"I'm…pregnant?" kagome said slowly, confused at first as what inuyasha had said slowly sunk in, she suddenly burst into laughter. She doubled over laughing so hard. Inuyasha stared at her in bewilderment; he couldn't see what was so funny.

Finally kagome managed to get herself back under control. "Inuyasha I think you're confused, I'm not pregnant, our teacher is, remember she told us just yesterday"

"You and our teacher both are pregnant." Inuyasha argued, sniffing her again just for good measure. "You have the same change in your sent as she does too."

"we probly use the same shampoo." Kagome said dismissively, but seeing as inuyasha was quite stuck on this. She continued to explain to him just how impossible that was. "And plus inuyasha, when do I have time to get pregnant. Between collecting jewel shards and studding for the last 4 years, I never even have time to meet boys, let alone date them and get well pregnant."

"Apparently you do have time since your pregnant now." Inuyasha snapped growing angry with her for not believing him.

"Inuyasha this is ridiculous, I'm not preg-"kagome suddenly stopped, hearing footsteps coming down the hallway, she mentally cursed their rotten luck. Not wanting to earn more detention again this week for not being in class after the bell wrong, kagome thinking fast pulled them both into the janitors closet hoping whoever it was would just walk by.

"You are too pregnant, you stupid woman." Inuyasha growled at her, almost frustrated beyond words by her continued denial.

"Inuyasha shhh!" kagome tried to sush him before someone herd them, but to no use as the door was suddenly flung open exposing the hidden pair.

"Mr. Wiegrauber and Ms. Higurashi, I am so happy to see the two of you have worked out your differences but if you could be so kind as to work out your differences off school ground form now on," Mr. myoto said stepping to the side so the pair could exit the closet.

"Alright now off to class before I have to do detention for the two of you today." Mr. Myoto warned shooing them off to class. Not needing to be told again inuyasha nor kagome bothered to correct him as to what he'd seen as they rushed off class.

It was lunch time before kagome or inuyasha spoke to each other again. Inuyasha not wanting any of kagome's annoying friends to butt in had dragged kagome off to less used part of the school cort yard. Once he was sure none of her friends were around he turned his questioning gaze on kagome.

"Who's the father kagome?" inuyasha asked the one thing that not knowing was driving him insane.

"Not this again inuyasha." kagome said, already tiring of such talk. "For the last time, I'm not pregnant."

"Is it hojo? Or kouga? Or is it Kota?" inuyasha pushed, watching for any tale tale signs.

Exasperated kagome marched up to inuyasha not stopping until she was right under his nose, their chest flush agents each other's. She tilted her head back till she could glare up at him. "Do you smell either of them on me? At least use your nose if you're not going to use your brain inuyasha. I know you can, do you smell either of them on me?"

"no." inuyasha muttered admitting after thoroughly searching her sent once again. Still he could smell only kagome's lavender sent along with the slight change brought on from being with child, and his sent on her.

"Then what is your issue, I'm not pregnant, I haven't been near any guys but you, the only time I've ever kissed was to bring you back from your demon side." Even thou all but her not being pregnant was true, inuyasha weren't content and it still didn't answer his question.

"What about that two-timing selfish violent boyfriend that your friends were talking about yesterday was it him?" inuyasha finally asked.

Kagome was struck speechless by inuyasha's last assumption. Fed up with it all, kagome throw her hands up in the air, making a sound of utter disgust as she stormed away from inuyasha and his stupid assumptions.

Inuyasha watched confused as she disappeared around the Connor. He didn't see why she had gotten so mad, he'd only asked her a simple question. Inuyasha pondered the possibilities as he sat down beside a small tree. Maybe it was the boyfriend and she just didn't want to tell him, inuyasha thought angrily punching the ground in front of him. He could hardly believe that his kagome would do something like that behind his back. Inuyasha shook his head at his thoughts, obviously she wasn't his.

With that in mind inuyasha found it odd that his demon side was strangely silent, when lately it wouldn't shut up when kagome was about. Shrugging it off inuyasha supposed that maybe his demon side was for once behaving, stranger things could happen.

Kagome avoided inuyasha for the rest of the school day, it wasn't until she was walking home with her friends that inuyasha managed to find her again. Taking all the girls by surprise inuyasha jumped down right in front of kagome, causing her to bump into his chest as she went to take a step. Crossing his arms over his chest, inuyasha stared down at kagome grim faced.

"Do you love him?" inuyasha asked, the words tasting as sour on his tongue as the expression the left on his face.

"Oh for the sake of the gods, who inuyasha love who!" kagome snapped, her temper ignited already.

"The boyfriend of yours that those three are always yapping about." Inuyasha asked jerking his head in the direction of kagome's three friends. Even though inuyasha thought he had lost kagome, he still couldn't help himself as he committed the sight of kagome to memory, to inuyasha kagome always looked the prettiest when she was mad. Her skin would flush, her chest would rapidly rise and fall as she breathed in angrily. But it was her eyes that captivated inuyasha; her gray blue orbs became a storm at sea when she was truly furious. Inuyasha swore that he'd seen lighting flash in her eyes before.

"Ohhh" kagome hissed angrily. She was nearly spitting venom she was so mad. "yes I love that two-timing, violent, never-do well, dangerous, hot tempered, possessive, oblivious, insensitive, stupid Jerk!" kagome shouted at inuyasha, pushing him out of the way she started running for home as the tears began to run down her face.

"She loves…him." inuyasha whispered, feeling as if the air had suddenly been knocked out of his lungs as he watched her flee down the side walk.

"SHE LOVES YOU!" kagome's friends suddenly shouted having had enofe. While kagome had been busy avoiding inuyasha, Yuki, Erika and Ami had sensed something was up and pried the whole story, well the love story at least from her. Filled with their new knowledge they felt it was duty as kagome's friends to set things right. Seeing inuyasha's still lost expression, Ami chose to simplify it for the poor boy "The boyfriend we were talking about was you, so if she says she love the violent, insensitive, ect, ect, oblivious 'boyfriend' what she really means is she loves you."


	7. on bended knees

You all better love me. There are 7,900+ words to this chapter.

I'll post on your reviews from last chapter with the next update. Hope the play was alright, really wasn't sure how to wright that. Oh well. By the way thank you so much for the reviews, they make my day, and phooey on those who just select story alert. Meany heads.

**3 things I need from you my lovely readers.**

Where should kagome and inuyasha go for a 2 day honeymoon?

What gifts should the wedding guest give kagome and inuyasha?

What should the old house kagome and inuyasha movie into that was inherited from kagome's mother's family? (I'm thinking something of a western style and BIG.) Photo's would be welcome, just send me a link or tell me what you think would be neat for the house to have.

Mr. Wiegrauber and Ms. Higurashi present the thanksgiving installment in Shippo's Wish.

Shippo's Wish

On bended knees.

Chapter.7

Read the stuff underneath the bold words before you read this story. Hint. Look above.

Kagome was still ignoring him. She hadn't come down for dinner last night, nor did she go to school with him the next morning. She had told her mother she was ill, but inuyasha knew better, she was ignoring him. She'd even gone as far as to lock her window last night and it had remained locked since. He knew this because he'd been trying it every couple of minutes on the off chance that she would unlock it. No luck, and now he'd been sent by her mother to fetch her for thanksgiving dinner, he wasn't having much more luck at this either. She refused to even speak to him.

With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart, inuyasha slid down the wall he had been leaning against crossed from kagome's door and sat, watching the door for any sign of movement. Inuyasha wasn't even sure what he would say if she would open the door. 'Hey kagome, glade to hear you weren't running around with any other jerk but me and oh yea did my demonic side knock you up is that why you won't answer me, just wondering.' Yea that was a real winner, inuyasha thought sarcastically. If he asked her like that he wouldn't blame her for not talking to him for the next year or two.

"Hey inuyasha. Sis still not coming out of her room?" Sota asked as he came up the stairs and sat down besides inuyasha, copying the half demons position on the floor.

"I think I made her little angry." Inuyasha replayed lamely with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn't know what else to say.

"Maybe, any way mom says she'll bring kagome up some food afterwards, so come on." Sota said, hopping back up onto his feet as he led the way back down stairs.

"Oh one more thing" Sota said twisting around to look at inuyasha over his shoulder. "Mom says not to forget to ask grandpa before we eat, okay?"

"Okay." Inuyasha repeated, giving kagome's door one more glance before he followed Sota to dinner.

Inuyasha stopped in the door way of the dining room to watch the proceedings. Kagome's mother was bussing about putting dish after mouthwatering dish on the table, Grandpa was spouting off a story of some ancient artifact, a story no one was listening too and Sota was playing with his silverware while he waited for the green light to dig into the food. Fortifying his nerves, inuyasha made his way to the head of the table where grandfather sat.

"Grandfather Higurashi, I inuyasha son of the general of the western lands, ask for the hand of your granddaughter kagome Higurashi so that I may wed her." inuyasha kneeled before kagome's grandfather he remembered kagome's mother telling him to kneel when he asked, but her could remember if she meant when asking kagome or her grandfather. He had thought long and hard about how to ask kagome's grandfather, he hoped he picked the right ones. Kagome's time was so complicated, inuyasha almost longed for his time were when a man wanted a wife, and he'd give the father of the bride ample livestock to make a fair trade. But since inuyasha had no livestock in the past or present to trade kagome's grandfather maybe it was best that in kagome's time they did it this strange way, inuyasha supposed.

Grandfather stood up to regarded inuyasha's request, he studied inuyasha for several long minutes, contemplating his response before he spoke "yes, yes I give her hand but you're going to have to earn my blessing boy!"

"Good, good, now that that's settled, inuyasha save the kneeling for proposing to the bride and let's eat!" Kagome's mother cut in before more squabbling could break out between the two males. Handing the knife to Grandfather she nudged him to cut up the turkey. Unbeknown to any of them kagome had finally been drawn out of her room by the decedent smell of her mother's cooking and overheard inuyasha asking for her hand. Enraged that they would choose her life for her without so much as asking her opinion, kagome pushed off the door way she had been leaning agents and swept into the room with furry at her heels.

"I how could you all! It's my life don't I get a say in how I live it? Or have you already singed my name in blood for me. Do I not get a say in when I marry or at least who I marry. What are you all planning next? Deciding how many kids I'm going to have? Picking out their names? What about how I feel? Don't I get a say? I haven't even graduated high school yet!" kagome raged agents the injustice of it all. It wasn't right that they treat her like an invalid; she was a grown woman of the modern age. She was just as capable of making her own choices as they were...

Kagome's fiery gaze singled out her grandfather first. "It's not the olden days any more, you can't just marry a girl off, trade her for a sack of rice! Girls pick their own husbands when they are ready to marry!"

Her gaze then slid over to her mother who stood closer to kagome. "Mama how could you stand by let them do this! You had a choice when you got married to Daddy, you weren't forced into it. How can you let them push me into this?" kagome demanded her voice shaking from the force of her emotions

"And you!" kagome's ire shifted onto inuyasha. "You chauvinistic jerk! I can't believe you're going along with grandfather on this! And here I thought we were friends! Do you think I'm so week as to need to be passed from own man's protection to the next, too stupid to make up my own mind! Do you even care how I feel! Or is it all about you and or sense of obligation? And what about kikyo, don't you love her anymore or do you not feel obligated to fallow her to hell anymore!" kagome shouted at inuyasha, dragging the word love out scornfully.

"Kagome- "Inuyasha began to say as he tried to reach out to her. Kagome was not having any of it as she spun out of his reach.

"No inuyasha! Don't you touch me not after what you said yesterday! How could you think so little of me?" Kagome snapped and if looks could kill, inuyasha would be a burnt crisp on the floor from the heat in kagome's glare.

"Kagome dear, please understand." Kagome's mother tried next, she could understand kagome's view point but she also felt bad for inuyasha who was only trying to do what was right. Kagome's mother, like inuyasha was shot down by kagome's anger.

"No mama, I don't understand and I am not about to! this isn't fair!" kagome shouted as she turned and ran from the room dinner forgotten. Moments later the door slamming shut was heard.

"Oh dear." Kagome's mother said worriedly. Inuyasha stared at the empty door way where kagome had been, still frozen in place from when she had shunned his touch.

"Harrumph!" was grandpa only comment on the situation as he sat down to eat.

Meanwhile crossed town three girls sat conspiring together having escaped the festivities at their own homes. They had set up an emergency meeting at the nearby coffee house to discuss the love life of the forth girl to their group. They all agreed that kagome's love life was in dire need of help, and it was up to the three of them to put it all to rights.

"Alright so I heard from a friend who helps in the office at school, who overheard the teachers talking about this inuyasha guy from Alaska that is betrothed to kagome!" Ami squealed excitedly as she shared the latest bit of gossip with the other two.

"And get this this inuyasha fellow from Alaska just happens to be the same the two-timing violent chauvinistic boyfriend of kagome's we've been discussing for the last several" Yumi added having found out as much from her own sources.

"Oh how romantic, the guy she's secretly been seeing all this time turns out to be the same one she was unknowingly promised to at birth." Said Erika as she sighed dreamily

"I don't know, I thought we hated this secret boyfriend of kagome's and were trying to break them up and make her go out with hojo?" Ami asked rather confused now about the turn of events. Both Ami and Erika turned to the ring leader of their group, hoping Yumi would have a better grasp on the situation.

"oh forget about hojo for a moment, don't you two see kagome and dog-whateverhisname are star crossed lovers destined to meant together?" Yumi said pausing to sigh dreamily before she continued with her latest plan. "We are going to have to help bring kagome and inuyasha together."

"But what about how they feel? What if inuyasha is a tool?" Ami asked as she stole Erika's drink.

"But how, we don't have any of his classes, we don't know where he lives, and every other time we've seen him kagome's been by his side. We can't just ask her to cover her ears while we girl inuyasha and if we asked to speak with inuyasha privately, kagome would know something was definitely up" Yumi mussed out loud.

"Well there goes a perfectly good chance to ask him alone." Erika commented pointing out the window to where they could see inuyasha running down the side walk. While they were distracted by the sight, she took the opportunity to steal her drink back from Ami.

"Right, good ideal Erika." Yumi said before leaping to her feet and dashing to the door way hoping to catch inuyasha before he was too far down the street to hear.

"Inuyasha!" Yumi bellowed out the door way. Inuyasha ground to a stop, wishing he still had his dog ears as he hunted for the direction his name had come from. Hearing his name being shouted again inuyasha twisted around relising it was coming from some were behind him. His eyes scanned the side walk and shops behind him finally came to rest on one of kagome's friends franticly waving at him.

"Have you seen kagome? Is she with you? Your one of her friend's right? Is she here?" a worried inuyasha asked, throwing the questions at Yumi in rapid sensation. After the fight during dinner every one had assumed kagome had shut herself back up in her bedroom, and it had been her bed room door to slam. It wasn't until kagome's mom when to bring food up to her that they revised it hadn't been her door but one of the door leading outside to slam shut.

They had checked the well and the outer shrine buildings and even the god-Tree. But to no use as kagome was no were to be found. Inuyasha had set off for town trying to fallow the light sent trail kagome had left while kagome's mom tried calling her friends to see if she had gone over to one of their houses. Inuyasha was being to grow frantic as the sun dipped lower in the sky and it began to grow cold. Kagome in her anger hadn't taken her coat when she stormed out and while inuyasha didn't know much about babies nor pregnant women, he knew at least enough to know that getting cold wasn't good for them.

"Alright, alright, slow down with the questions. You answer our question's first and then will answer yours. Deal?" Yumi said as she began to steer inuyasha out of the chill November weather and to the table where the other two still sat. Forcing him to sit, Yumi pulled up another chair and began the interrogation.

"So you've been kagome's boyfriend since she was 15?" Yumi asked slowly, deciding to start the questions off easy at first. Inuyasha nodded his head, figuring that was probly when they first met and making a mental note to ask kagome what a boyfriend was since her friends kept calling him that.

"Would you ever hurt kagome?" Ami asked rather bluntly. Judging by inuyasha's expression, the girls took it to mean it was a definite no. feeling better about kagome's choice in guys, they had one more question to ask before inuyasha got the thumbs up from them.

"What about your old girlfriend?" Yumi asked next, her gaze searching.

"My old what? Who?" inuyasha asked confused as to what they were asking, he was being to grow inpatient with them, he wished they would get their questions over with and tell him where kagome was.

"You know Kinkyo? The girl who wants to drag you to hell?" Erika supplied, they weren't sure what kagome had meant when she had told them that but they figured inuyasha would know. And as the look of confusion faded into one of understanding they knew they had guessed right.

"I laid her to rest." Inuyasha finally answered. The three girls glanced at each other unsure what he meant by that, the desited to clarify a bit more.

"so you're not going to abandon kagome to go running around with kikyo no more? Right?" Ami asked to make sure they were on the same page. At the nodding of inuyasha's head, the girls smiled. Erika smiled dreamily, Ami grinned big and Yumi smirked. Things for kagome were looking decidedly up, the girls thought.

"How do you feel about kagome?" asked Yumi

"What feel-"inuyasha began to ask but was cut off by another question.

"Do you love her?" Erika asked next

"Love?" inuyasha repeated the word alarmed, but before he could say more he was interrupted again.

"We know you and kagome are betrothed but do you want to marry her?" asked Ami.

"I, well we uh wedding she uh and her grandfather said." Inuyasha stuttered his mind spinning its self in circles as he tried to keep track of the questions, his answers what he could or shouldn't tell them and who asked what questions. Finally fed up with it all stood up from the table and nearly shouted "that's it! I'm done! Where is kagome?"

The girls barely reacted to his outburst, they mealy glanced up at him for a moment as if to read his face and then when back to whispering amongst themselves, not even bothering to answer his question..

"oh he's got it bad."

"real bad."

"Mmhmn definitely."

"what have I got?" inuyasha asked confused as he slumped back down into the chair, knowing kagome's sent was lost with so many people on the streets today along with the wind and these three girls were probly his best bet of finding kagome. "Never mind, just tell me where kagome is"

"We don't know" Yumi said, but as inuyasha then made to leave she quickly added "we may know were you can find her, if you tell us what happened."

"And agree to let us help you with kagome."

Inuyasha nodded his head agreeing, not knowing what he was getting himself into when it came to these three friends of kagome's. Their expressions suddenly became very pleased as they pinned him in his chair with their sharp eyes making inuyasha fidget nervously feeling suddenly like pray as he glanced from one egger face to the next as they waited from him to begin his tale.

"Kagome and I got into a Fight yesterday and." inuyasha began, the girls nodded remerging the argument she and him had as they were going home. Inuyasha paused as he thought how to tell the rest, thinking fast inuyasha tweaked the truth a bit, unsure if he should mention kagome being pregnant as to the reason she had been so upset with him but seeing as how kagome reacted to the ideal yesterday, he thought it might be best if he kept his mouth shut. He told them next of how he had asked her grandfather for her hand and of kagome walking in afterwards. "She's still mad at me, and I think upset about being forced into marriage all of a sudden."

The girls nodded their heads in sympathy. After they heard inuyasha's tale they knew they just had to help kagome and inuyasha's love trump all. The girls spent a minute whispering into each other's ear before they finally settled on a plan of action. "Alright inuyasha we think we know were kagome is, but first you need to be armed, you can't just go in empty handed when kagome's this angry."

"Armed?" inuyasha questioned their sanity, he couldn't see how brining weapons was going to help him with kagome, maybe if he gave kagome the weapons to kill him with but inuyasha hoped the girls had something better in mind than that.

"Yes armed to the teeth." Ami said with a snicker as the dragged inuyasha off the corner store to have him properly armed before he faced kagome.

Fifteen minutes later they had inuyasha properly armed, or so they said. In one arm he had a bouquet of flowers the other held a small stuffed animal rabbit, in his pocket were two movie tickets and they had made him eat several little white things that tasted like a whole tube of toothpaste packed into one tiny droplet that was small even kagome's pinkie nail. The astringent taste of them had made inuyasha's eyes water.

"What good is this going to do me again?" inuyasha asked disdainfully, he didn't see at all how this ridiculous stuff was going to help him.

"Just trust us will you? you've got to give kagome the flowers and tell her your sorry, if flowers don't work give her the bunny and then ask her to go on a date to the movies with you!" Yumi snapped growing tired of inuyasha's attitude. They were trying to help him and all he could do was gripe. If they had more time to work with inuyasha she was tempted to put him in a suite and chop of that ridicules white and knotted mop on his head that he claimed was his hair just to give him something to really whine about. But the sun was going down and they were running out of time so she would reframe from such tactics today.

"Now that you're geared for battle of love, kagome's probly at the old park on Nobie Street that we used to play on as kids, she still likes to go there and swing sometimes when she's really upset." Erika said pointing him in the general direction of the park. Inuyasha gave a nod of his head and a grudging thank you to them as he took off in that direction.

"Don't forget to give her the kiss of true love inuyasha!" Ami shouted after him while waving energetically

Inuyasha shook his head, kagome's friends were crazy but they had been right about were kagome was he saw as he finally came in sight of the playground. He just hoped they were also right about this stuff getting kagome to forgive him.

"Kagome?" inuyasha called out as he approached the swing set that kagome was sitting on. Her head was tilted down, her raven locks falling like a black waterfall over one shoulder swaying to and fro as she swung listlessly in the swing. Her head snapped up at the sound of inuyasha's voice, the reddish tint to her eyes that bespoke of tears felt like a dagger to inuyasha's chest.

"kagome, I …brought you flowers" inuyasha said quickly as he trust the flowers forward as he tried to remember all that the girls had told him.

"and umnn..." inuyasha cursed as he begain to franticly search his body wondering what he'd done with the stuffed rabbit creature since he was no longer holding it in his other hand.

"You! You! oh!" kagome screeched leaping out of the swing to point at him accusingly she then bent down to retrieve several of the pine cones that littler the ground around her feet.

"You jerk!" kagome shrieked at him throwing the first pine cone at him.

"You chauvinistic" kagome shouted throwing two more at inuyasha as he walked toward her.

"Prone to violence" another pine cone was thrown as inuyasha took a step closer to her.

"Bossy!" another pine cone for another step.

"Overprotective." and another.

"Stubborn" the last pine cone fell out of kagome's hand as inuyasha embraced her.

"You're cold kagome." Inuyasha said softly as he swept kagome up into his arms, holding her as close as he could using his body heat warm her up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" inuyasha looked down her so he could gaze into her eyes as she spoke to him.

"I'm sorry." Kagome mumbled quietly. She had been so wound up lately, she didn't know what was wrong with her, she hadn't meant to be so mean to everyone but her emotions kept spinning out of control at the least bit of provocation.

"Feh, truce?" inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Yeah, truce." Kagome agreed with a wobbly smile for him.

"Good, then let's go to the movies." Inuyasha said as he began to walk in that direction.

"The movies? Inuyasha wait, I didn't bring any money with me and we need to tell mama, she's probably worried…." Inuyasha shook his head dispelling kagome's worries. "Your friends gave me some help, Yumi said it was all part of some plan of hers. I was to give you flowers, then this fuzzy rabbit thing and take you to the movies. I'm sure one of them also called your mother and told her you're with me." Inuyasha told kagome, dangling in front of kagome's eyes the somewhat misshapen rabbit that he had shoved into his pocket along with the two movie tickets. He decided not to mention what Ami had told him to do, that was best left unsaid.

"The flowers kind of got messed up" inuyasha muttered as he saw what was left of the mangled bouquet. They seemed to have taken the brunt of kagome's pine cone attack. Selecting the only flower left that had managed to keep all its petals, inuyasha tucked it into kagome's hair just behind her ear.

"Oh" gasps kagome surprised, a light blush staining her cheeks. She would have to remember and thank her friends later, or maybe kill them depending on what they were scheming, But still it was really nice of them and inuyasha.

After several minutes of being carried down the sidewalk, kagome began to fidget in inuyasha's arms. "You know I could walk just fine, I'm not p-"

"you promised a truce, and you would slow us down, we'll get their quicker if I carry you." inuyasha said cutting kagome off, he wasn't going to admit that he like carrying kagome like this, and that he also had been worried about her. She was still a little too cold for inuyasha's liking. He wasn't putting her down till he was sure she was warm again. If it wasn't for the fact that kagome's mother had threatened him with no ramen for a week if he used any demonic abilities while in public, he'd have ran with her to the movie. With a small sigh kagome gave in to the resolve of inuyasha's stubbornness and snuggled up to enjoy being held close by inuyasha.

By the time they made it to the movie house the opening credits for the movie were playing. As inuyasha and kagome walked into the darkened theater, they relied with growing dismay it was nearly full, there were no two empty seats left near each other and only there was only a handful of empty ones. As inuyasha scanned the crowed for any other options, he saw a few couples that seemed to run have into the same problem him and kagome were in. they had solved it by having the girl sit on the lap of the guy.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? There is only one seat there" kagome whispered to inuyasha as he began to drag her to the nearest empty seat.

"Shh, I have an ideal" inuyasha shushed her, intent on his ideal. Reaching the seat inuyasha sat down first and then tugged kagome down until she sat on his lap, much to kagome's embarrassment. He then proceeded to wrap kagome up in his coat with him, his arms wrapping leisurely around her as he made himself comfortable as the moving began to play in earnest

"Stop wiggling Inuyasha growled softly in kagome's ear a few minutes later as she began to fidget in his lap. There seating position had been fine, right up to the point were kagome started grinding her bottom against him. He knew she was doing it unintentionally as she tried to get comfortable, but his body didn't care why she was doing it, only that she was. Inuyasha's demon side stirred to life at the contact, his demon blood was restless, throwing unhelpful ideas at inuyasha that didn't at all ease his current state.

Inuyasha whimpered as kagome shifted again. It was pure sweet torture, if inuyasha didn't know better he would almost believe Kagome was tormenting him on purpose. Inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around kagome's middle as he tried to keep her from moving, he was almost sorry that he had. With kagome's movements no longer distracting him, his instincts were fully awake now and wanted more. Inuyasha knuckles turned white as he fought the urge to touch her. The soft underside of her breast brushed agents his forearm every time she drew in a breath, teasing him. What drove him truly crazy was knowing what kagome wore under that short skirt of hers. If he was to move his hand just the tiniest bit lower and he would be able to feel the silky material. Material that came up over her hip then fallowed the curve of her body down between her slightly parted legs and all inuyasha would have to do was move his hand just a bit. And he would…

With an effort inuyasha shook the thoughts from his mind and forced attention away from kagome's body. His demon side howled angry at being denied once again and tried to push inuyasha's instincts in to over drive. Irritated with the half demon continued idiocy his demon blood went back to sleep after inuyasha refused to listen to the demands of his demon side. His demon blood knew what was right; it was the week human blood that always got in his way thought inuyasha's demonic side.

When the movie finally let out, inuyasha and kagome were one of the first ones out of the theater. It had been a long movie and inuyasha head felt every moment of it, each and every heartbeat, sigh and tiny movement during it. It had been pure hell, pure sweet lice smelling hell. Inuyasha flexed his knuckles surprised they still worked after being numb for so long while he had a white knuckle grip on his errant body, afraid to relax lest his body take opportunity and control of his hands. Inuyasha mentally cursed at himself, next time he got a bright ideal he hoped kagome would sit him before he could act on it.

"Wasn't that a good movie inuyasha?" kagome asked over her shoulder as she led the way back home from the movie theater.

Inuyasha gave his head a firm shake after catching himself staring at kagome again, watching as she walk, her hips swaying in time to her steps. With a groan inuyasha picked up his pace until he was walking besides her. Inuyasha then took off his jacket and wrapped it around kagome, it was too cold in November after the sun went down for her to be running around without one.

"Movie good? Bad? Earth to inuyasha" kagome teases as she tapped on inuyasha's forehead.

"Alright, alright. Yea, good movie." Inuyasha snapped, halfheartedly beating away kagome's hand while he tried to keep his eyes to the road ahead of them and not on the girl besides him who was driving him crazy in more ways than one.

"Thank you" kagome said softly kissing inuyasha on his cheek. Placing her small hand in inuyasha's larger one, she hummed happily as they contied the trek home holding hands.

Inuyasha felt his whole face flame, she still had no clue how much she affected him, and inuyasha grimaced. He was going to need a real cold shower if he wanted to get any sleep tonight.

The truce that inuyasha had struck with her almost a week ago was wearing thin. Kagome rubbed her temples as she tried to count to twenty before she killed someone, a particular someone with golden eyes and long silver hair that was currently blocking her way.

"Inuyasha move!" kagome snapped, her foot tapping impatiently.

"no." inuyasha barked at her folding his arms crossed is chest as he struck up his typical stubborn pose.

"Inuyasha if you do not move, I'm going to throw you through that door." Kagome warned her blue eyes glaring daggers into his golden ones.

"Keh! I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha shot back, he wasn't about to let her out this door. That the weather outside had turned bad was an understatement. The clouds had swarmed and blotted out all of the sky turning angry and dark. Lighting leapt from cloud to cloud, striking with wanton abandonment. The wind blew in cold and harsh from the north throwing the rain hard against whatever happened to be in its way. They felt a thousand needles pelting you from the sky; inuyasha had quickly learned this after he had walked from the house to the trash cans and back, having offered to take the trash out for kagome's mother. It was cold, wet and no place for a pregnant woman to be out mucking around in.

"Inuyasha!" kagome shirked in anger "we have to go now! The play at the school is starting soon and we have to be there ten minutes early to get changed into our costumes, now move!"

Inuyasha yelped as kagome suddenly bull charged him, falling backwards against the door he heard kagome's shout of trump right before the door behind him swung open and they both fell out onto the small covered porch of the Higurashi front door. Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbows to glare at kagome, who was awkwardly straddling his right leg with her hands and chin resting on his chest. She smiled sheepishly at inuyasha.

"Ready to go now?" Kagome asked cheerily once she had gotten her feet back under her. Inuyasha growled at her without comment as he stood glowering at the storm.

"I'm going to leave you if you don't come on already" Kagome warned as she was about to step off the porch and into the rain, inuyasha's arm suddenly shot out catching kagome around her rib cage just under her breast and pulled her back to him.

"No you're not. I'm carrying you." inuyasha said as he scooped her up into his arms.

"Mom said no acting demon like remember." Kagome warned as she attempted to free herself from inuyasha's hold.

"I don't care. it too cold and wet for you to walk all the way there without catching a cold and no one is going to see me anyway." Inuyasha argued while he made sure kagome's rain coat was cover as much as her as possible. Once inuyasha was sure kagome was as protected from the rain as he could manage, inuyasha took off at a sprint with kagome safely tucked against his chest.

They made it to the school in record time and were quickly ushered into separate dressing room to be dressed up for their part in the play. There was only minutes to spare before the play began.

The curtains drew open as Quiet music began to play and the narrator spoke the first lines of the play.

Once upon a time, in a quant village lived a girl and her father, the girls name was beauty, for she was the prettiest girl in all of town and her father was a merchant who traveled quite often. One fine day, before the father left for travel he speaks with his daughter.

_The audience hushes as the lights on the stage turn on, showing Beauty as played by kagome and beauty's father played by Hojo as the father makes ready to leave for travel._

"Beauty, dear child what would you have me bring you from by trip?" the father ask

"Nothing but your safe return father" kagome replies sweetly

"You have that anyway, but there must be something you would like?" father asks with a laugh.

"A rose then father if you must"

"A rose it is" the father promises as he throws his pack over his shoulder and walks off the stage. As he is leaving Gaston played by Koto and his lackey played by another student approaches Beauty.

"Ah my beauty!" Gaston played by Koto calls out.

"Hello Gaston," Kagome returns the greeting, her cheerfulness forced.

"Will you marry me today and become my bride?" Gaston asks as he tries to steal a kiss from beauty

"Not today Gaston," beauty says shutting the door on Gaston's face before he could steal the kiss...

Gaston lackey laughs and Gaston shoves him off screen, as the curtains draw closed so the next seen can be readied.

A storm had struck as beauty's father was on his way home. Unable to see the road Beauty's father had become lost in the woods, seeking shelter he had come upon the cursed castle of the beast. Not knowing better he wondered inside. The narrator's voice is heard as the seen slowly opens to reveal the father wondering around in the entrance hall of a dark old castle.

"Hello?" the father shouts into the darkened stage.

"maybe its abandon…yawn" Hojo playing as the father pretends to grow tired and fall asleep in a nearby chair, as he is sleeping a tray of tea and food rolls up beside him. The stage slowly lightens and birds chirp to give the ideal of morning as the father awakens and he sees the meal

"Hello? This for me?" he ask but receives no answer so he eats. After he finishes the meal, the father begins to wonder around the castle hall, its then that he sees roses growing in a pot that's being lit up by one of the stage lights to draw attention to them.

"Ah I had almost forgotten beauty's request" the father says as he reaches over and plucks one of the roses.

A loud roar is heard and the beast as played by Inuyasha suddenly jumps down from above the stage.

"This is how you repay my kindness, I shelter you, provided you food and repay my kindness buy ruining my roses!" shots the beast, the father falls to the floor cowering in front of the beast. Inuyasha enjoying it all too much.

"I- I meant no harm g-good sir! It is only for my daughter beauty, she loves me so and she only asked for a single rose I did not think you would begrudge me a single rose when you have so many fine roses."

"A daughter…"the beast mutters quietly while thinks "I will let you live on one condition"

"Yes yes anything!" the father cries

"Give me your daughter as payment for killing my rose"

"No, no not that anything but that. I could not make my daughter pay for my crime."

"Your choice, I will allow you to give your daughter the rose you have already plucked, you'll return here in a three days with your daughter, or to face your death. Take this it will lead you here again" says the beast as he hands the father a magic ring.

"Do not make me come fetch you back." The beast growls as the father runs away from the beast castle and the curtain falls shut.

When the curtains open again it is to a new scene were beauty stands in front of the cottage with Gaston.

"Beauty marry me today, for your father has not returned for many a day." question ask as he leans on a fence in front of beauty's home

"Not today Gaston, my father has not been gone that long and will return soon enough." beauty replies as she walks past Gaston.

"My dear foolish beauty" Gaston says as he grabs her around the waist and pulls her flush against him. Kagome yelped at the unexpected move, this wasn't part of the play. What was Koto doing? Kagome wondered with alarm as she tried to keep with the play.

" Your father-" but Gaston's words are interrupted as beauty's father comes running onto the stage. Gaston steps back to blend in with the back ground as the focus of the stage changes to the father as he falls at beauty's feet.

"A beast! Beauty! A terrible beast!" the father whispers loudly. Beauty crouches besides her father to hear what he is saying _and so beauty's father told her of his travels and all that had happened to him, of the beast, the bargain for a rose and the magic ring_. Says the narrator

"We'll run beauty. Will run as far as it takes, let's go to sleep for we will need to rise early for travel tomorrow." The father is heard speaking as the stage darkens and the curtains fall shut

The narrator's voice is heard once again with the sound of a horse running in the back ground. "Beauty wasn't as optimist as her father, she believed it would not matter how far they ran, such a beast would find them. She believed it was only right that she take her father's place since she had asked for the rose and her father had only picked it on her behalf. So gathering her courage beauty took the magic ring and a horse, while her father slept soundly in his room none the wiser, and road off into the night letting the magic ring guide her to the beast castle.

The curtains open as beauty is wondering around the darkened castle of the beast. Beauty can just catch a glimpse of what looks like furniture that is moving in the darkness around her.

"Hello? Mr. Beast? I have come in my fathers place, you promised to spar him if I came."

"A girl?" a small voice ask from somewhere on the right side of the room

"A guest!" is shouted from the other side of the room

"A guest?" everyone on the right side ask

" A girl!" The left side of the room shouts back.

Suddenly the lights brighten, and the spelled furniture begins to dance around the room as the sing " _Be Our Guest_ "Be our guest! Be our guest!"

While they are singing beauty is seated at a long table and the spelled server's trolley places a silver tray in front of her and another one at the other end of the table, as the song draws to an end the furniture slowly leave and the beast comes and sits at the table.

"Good evening beauty." The beast says surprisingly polite.

"Good evening beast" beauty replies still frightened of the beast.

"Did your father not come with you?"

"No, I asked alone asked for the rose, so I alone came to pay for the rose."

"Do you love me beauty?"

"What?" beauty exclaims

"It's an easy question, do you love me, just be honest." The beast asks growing impatient

"N-no" beauty stutters

"Goodnight beauty" says the beast curtly as he gets up from the table knocking his chair over in the process and storms angrily away. The curtain falls closed with beauty still sitting at the table alone. Even though inuyasha knew he was just playing the part in a play and they had practiced the lines a hundred times, his feelings still kagome away hurt as he walked off the stage.

The narrator speaks while the scene is being changed once again. And so it fallowed, every morning beast would ask beauty if she would love him today and every evening he would ask her if she loved him yet, and every day beauty would answer the same. Two full moons had come and gone and still she would answer no, until the day…

The curtains slowly open to reveal a garden scene where beauty and beast are sitting in the gardens together. Soft music is playing steadily growing louder until beauty and the beast begin to dance while the music plays ~ there's something there I didn't see before, something sweet and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear. I wonder why I didn't see if before. ~she glanced this way, I thought I saw and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be I'll just ignore, but then she's never looked at me that way before….~

As the music comes to an end inuyasha and kagome find themselves lost in each other eyes. Their lips mere inches away, so close yet so far away they are unable to move forward or break the spell. Some were in the back of their minds they vaguely recall something about lines and other people, but in this moment they are lost to each other. Inuyasha finds himself drifting closer, kagome's eyes flutter shut as inuyasha's lips draw near, but he stops. His lips hover a mere breath apart from kagome's rosy lips, he waits for her to come to him.

And the moment is destroyed when the sounds of battle suddenly interrupt. Abruptly they are thrown back into reality and remember they play. Faces flushed they break away as the student playing Mrs.. Pots yells "We're under attack!"

Beauty and the beast run inside the castle the doors slammed closed behind them. And just in time as a mob of student's dressed up as angry villagers storm the scene. Soon the mob breaks down the castle doors and charges inside.

And just as quickly the mob is seen running back out of the castle as they are being chased by the en-spelled furniture.

A long female cry is heard up on the balcony, where beauty can be seen being dragged out onto the balcony by an angry crazed Gaston. While down in the courtyard beast, who had helped the furniture to chase the mob out, stares up in horror.

"Beauty, beauty you could have had me! But you fight for this beast!" Gaston shouts at beauty while he holds beauty by her arms shaking her in his anger

" I could have made you queen!" he yells right before he forcefully kisses her.

Beast who had been climbing up the castle wall suddenly leaps over the edge of the balcony.

"Let beauty go" the beast growls.

"So you're the beast who beauty chose" Gaston said as he crushes beauty to him. "What if I don't want to let her go beast?"

"Kota what are you doing? This isn't part of the play!" kagome hisses at Kota while trying not to be overheard by the audience.

"I think I kind of liked to keep her." Kota proclaims arrogantly turning kagome toward him, he then smashes his lips against kagome's forcefully stealing a kiss.

Inuyasha enraged attacks with a fearsome growl. He drives his fist into Kota's jaw, seizing hold of kagome as Kota goes tumbling backwards. Inuyasha thrusts kagome behind him as Kota pushes himself back up off the ground. A growling inuyasha is a sign to be wary of, But Kota, like his reincarnate doesn't listen

"Awe does the beasty have a crush on the beauty, what a joke!" Kota mocks as wipes at the blood from his mouth. He then attaches, trying to kick inuyasha's head, inuyasha manages to doge the blow but is caught by the next.

Kagome watches in horror as the play quickly devolves into a brawl between the two. Kouga's reincarnation obviously takes heavily after him, the fight was dirty and viscous and kagome was torn. She wanted to beat Koto herself for kissing her like that, but at the same time she didn't want inuyasha to get in trouble or hurt.

Kagome is saved from having to interfere with the fight that had managed to come off the balcony and cover half the stage when the furniture suddenly leapt on Kota and forced him down the trap stage door, they used a convenient smoke ball to make as if Gaston had gone poof after a savage strike from inuyasha.

Inuyasha stands alone in the middle of the stage not sure what to do now that his anger hand cooled some. That and his beast mask had come off at some point in the fight. Kagome equally at a lost for what they were supposed to do, made an attempt to follow the rest of the script as she came running down from the balcony.

"My Beast! My prince!" kagome cries as she runs into his arms throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yes beauty, one and the same my curse is broken, you have freed me." The beast says as he untangles himself from beauty and goes down on his knee before her. Taking something small out of his pocket, kagome is shocked to see the engagement ring her father gave to her mother many years ago.

"Would you marry the beast?" inuyasha ask as he holds the ring up to here.

"no." kagome says stunning inuyasha. "But I will marry you."

Inuyasha's eyes blinked twice as the words finally sunk throw the frozen parts of his brain. He leapt to his feet taking kagome into his arms he spun them in a circle as she laughed in delight. As the spinning momentum slowed, inuyasha lowered his lips to kagome's sealing the promise with a kiss as he slipped the ring onto her finger. And with that the curtains fell closed.

Shuffling was heard as the narrator hunted for his lines "with loves true kiss, the curse was broken. Life returned to the castle and there was soon a grand wedding at the castle"

The band begins to play a 'tale as old as time' as the curtains open the final time onto a splendid ballroom were all the students that acted in the play are dancing and bowing to the audience. While in the center of the stage inuyasha and kagome still locked in embrace, uncaring of the outside world as they kissed.


	8. Sweet Dreams

Reviews for Chapter6-:

IwalkThrewWalls: lol I think I may have actually forgotten to write inuyasha's reaction. A little late now, but I hope you enjoyed last chapter anyway.

RoseFalles: that is a lovely idea. I will try to work some of that in, let me know if it's what your wanting or not.

CupofTeaforAliceandHatter: they should use your name for typing class lol jk jk. Thank you so much!

Adam: I love your name, so easy to type. I do hope so too, after all that's one thing I set out to do when I started this story, do let me know if they're maturing properly. Some time's I get tangled up in details and happy endings and forget the wider view and flow.

And Chapter7-:

Avatarnetiri: thank you so much for your review! Ok, defiantly japan for the honeymoon. Funny or perverted gifts and a Japanese house to remember the past…I like your idea, but I don't know if I can follow with it. I don't know that much about historical Japanese house and what I do know is very rudimentary. I'll see what I can do.

Cupoftearsforaliceandhatter: Thank you and I am very happy to hear that, I look forward to your suggestions.

Adam: the beach! A lovely ideal! To Okinawa they go! Mwahaha Sharks and ice cream, a gift of dog food that's even better! That gave me a whole slew of pun intended gifts. I agree inuyasha is quite smart just quick to anger lol, the house will be out in the country and there will be plenty to fix and electric tools for inuyasha to experiment with.

RoseFalles: sorry about thanksgiving, but I needed some kind of seasonal thing to place the story with, and thanksgiving was the only thing I could think of at the time. I'll go with a harvest festival for next time. I'm insanely happy you liked the play though. Don't worry about the monk and Sango! I could never leave them out for long. ^.~ I have plans for those too that are coming soon(ch.9 or 10). Even fluffy-sama later on, I did kill jaken…slimy talking bug-eyed thing. I think I have ideal for the honey moon, and your ideal will go lovely with it. Thank you so much!

Angel: yay im sooo happy, thank you for the review!

Alright. The answers are here and you guys are telling me…

Funny + perverted gifts. (sounds fun : love the dog food Adam!)

A Japanese historical town honey moon at the beach. (Again all wonderful and much better than just dragging them to the hot springs)

Japanese House out in the woods that inuyasha has to build.

(Oh drat. I just don't know how well I can pull of a Japanese house, but I'm definitely going to put the house out in the woods so inuyasha can be his cute doggy demon self, and he's going to have lots to fix up since I was planning on making it an old European style, that kagome's mother inherited from her father who was a forager (to explain kagome's blue eyes) and the reason no one lives there is because kagome's mom liked the city better and didn't want to leave the home she had with her husband or grandfather with the shrine. See I had it all schemed out. But drat.

Since you all are rooting for more jappeneseness, I'm going to try okay? Just for you guys since I love yous all. But I might mess up and burn the whole bloody thing up and …oh –is thinking-

Longest fringing author's note, bah!

**WARNING: **these next few chapters are why this story **is** **rated M. **if you do **not** wish to or **shouldn't** read parts of a **sexual** nature, then **don't**. I don't know if this is really **mature** stuff but it makes me blush while thinking it up, so you are fore**warned **about the** suggestiveness **of these** chapters.**

And I am going to die of embarrassment by the end of this.

Mr. Wiegrauber and Ms. Higurashi present a **suggestive** installment of Shippo's Wish.

Shippo's Wish.

Sweet dreams are made of these.

Chapter.8

The storm had quoted down to nothing more than a light drizzle and the ocaninall gust of wind by the time kagome and inuyasha change out of their costumes and beat their way around the crowds to meet up with kagome family.

"Oh kagome, inuyasha, the two of you were wonderful!" kagome's mother gushed as she pulled them both into a hug.

"Yes, yes, you were good, but why did your school chose that western play back in my day we only did traditional Japanese performances and…" grandfather's rant was cut short as Sota suddenly broke out in song.

"I saw kagome kissing inuyasha, I saw inuyasha kissing kagome, k-i-s-s-i-n-g in a tree, first come love then come marriage then comes inuyasha and kagome with a baby carriage!" Sota belted the song loud enough that it would have made an opera singer proud. "I saw inuyasha and kagome kissing k-i-s-s-i-n-"

Sota yelped as kagome suddenly tackled him. Kagome's and inuyasha's face both were redder then inuyasha's fire-rat jacket had been. They hadn't yet said a word to each other since the kiss. But since kagome was still wearing the ring, inuyasha figured it wasn't for a bad reason that they hadn't been able to look at each other in the face yet. They hadn't even relies the play had ended until had tapped inuyasha on the arm, and jokingly told them that if the brake it up he was going to lock up with them inside and said there would be no one to let them out until school started again on Monday.

"Sota you're such a little loud mouth! That was part of the play" kagome retorted as she thumped him on the head before releasing her hold of him. Inuyasha hoped she was only saying so, it hadn't felt like a staged kiss to him and he hadn't meant it as one.

"Yea but what about the ring-"Sota said pointing at the shining stone on kagome's ring finger. Kagome cut him off again, this time by sticking a flower that someone had thrown onto the stage as the play ended, into his mouth.

"Zip it short-stuff." Kagome said, the look she gave him thretetaend retribution if he didn't keep quite.

Inuyasha fought the urge to snicker as he watched kagome and her little brother quarrel back and forth. It made him wonder why kagome always got onto him and shippo for doing the same. Inuyasha's inner monologue was abruptly inturptied by a cane thumping him on the head.

Inuyasha blinked slowly relisting kagome's grandfather had been asking him a question, and upon getting no answer had thumped him on the head.

"Well answer me boy!" Grandfather hit inuyasha on the head again with his cane.

"Oi! What you do that for old man." Inuyasha growled at grandfather as he snatched the cane out of his hands lest the old man hit him again. "I heard ya the first time."

"And yea I asked her, obviously she said yes since she's got the ring on if you can still see you old wrinkled demon." Inuyasha grumbled rubbing the sore spot on his head that was starting to become a good sized lump. He wondered what it was with old men and hitting him on the head, first toto-san and now kagome's grandfather as well.

After much argument, they Higurashi family did eventually managed to make it home, although had to take grandfather Higurashi's cane away from him. But besides that the night when rather pleasantly and every one fell into their beds asleep where their dream's swept them away.

Inuyasha woke up the next morning feeling rather odd. The dream he had last night left him feeling incomplete, as if he was missing something very important and he felt an urgent need to seek out what it was that left him incomplete. If only he knew what that was he would have, but each time he tried to recall the fading dream, it would slip from his fingers. Falling father and father back into his subconscious.

Growing irritated Inuyasha shook the dream from his head, there was no point trying to go back to the dream he was up now. With a sigh inuyasha heaved himself to his feet and fetched his clothes for the day.

"Shower first, then morning chores, and finally food." Inuyasha mumbled groggily aloud to himself as he stumbled into the bathroom. He stripped out of his pajama's, fussed with the water temperature for a shower and then reaching for a towel from under the sink he relies that a pair of legs were blocking the cabinet doors.

Inuyasha blinked owlishly at them for a moment, his gaze wondered upwards. Blue shorts, hips that led into a narrow waist topped by a mass of wet black hair. Inuyasha blinked, he knew that from.

"Kagome morning." Inuyasha said grinning, he felt rather pound of himself, not many people would have recognized another with only seeing their back. Inuyasha's eyes widened as kagome suddenly spun around to face him. Fully awake now, inuyasha relies kagome must have just recently gotten out of the shower, her hair was still wet and she only wore those strange under garments from her time. Inuyasha gulped, he was in trouble.

Kagome shrieked, nearly choking on her tooth brush as inuyasha had interrupted her while she was brushing her teeth afar her shower. Kagome's face flamed bright red as she relies inuyasha must have come in here to take a shower also and he either hadn't noticed her before, or he slept nude, kagome thought as she spun around to face the opposite direction, only to relies she was facing the mirror now. With another yelp kagome slapped her hands over her eyes.

"I didn't see anything!" inuyasha alleged, assuming her reaction was over her own state of undress, having forgotten his own lack of clothing.

"I did!" kagome squeaked. "Cover up inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's face flamed equally as bright as kagome's remembering his own lack of clothing, with a groan inuyasha revises that she was still blocking him from getting a towel out of the cabinet. "You're in the way, throw me a towel"

Kagome groaned, this couldn't not get worse she thought as she tried not to open her eyes lest she see any more, she bent trying to feel for the cabinet doors, only to smack her head agents the counter ledge. Kagome bit her lip and swore she saw stairs as she stumbled backwards.

Inuyasha froze, he was pinned between the door and the toilet to either side of him with the wall behind him, and kagome was falling backwards. With no were to run inuyasha was forced to stand his ground as kagome stumbled back into him, swallowing hard inuyasha tried to keep her standing upright, while trying not to move lest she relies just what her lower back was pressed agents.

"Inuyasha please tell me you have a pet snake wrapped around you and that's not-"kagome swallowed thickly her moth suddenly dry as she hopped that whatever was warm and pressing agents her back didn't bite as she licked her suddenly dry lips. "Not snake?" kagome finished asking having forgot what began to say.

"Nope" inuyasha answered, his voice sounding more guttural as spoke. Inuyasha struggled to keep his hands to himself. The rest of his body wasn't listening as it stood up to get kagome's attention. Inuyasha cursed, this wasn't good. He, well it more so was making kagome nervous.

"Right, uh I'm going to step away now, you shower and I'll get a towel out for you. Okay?" Kagome all but squeaked. Inuyasha's hair tickled her shoulder as he dipped his head. Assuming that was a nod kagome took a giant step forward. As soon as she did she felt the air rush by as inuyasha dove for the shower. After hearing the shower curtain yanked closed and the water come on, kagome cracked on eye open. She wanted to be sure it was safe, before she got another eye full for today.

Kagome heaved a sigh, inuyasha was fully obscured behind the shower curtains. Quickly throwing a towel on the counter for inuyasha, kagome scurried out of the bathrooms before any crazy ideals, like joining him in the shower popped into her head.

Inuyasha sighed, another cold shower for him again today. he used to think carrying her around on his back in the past had been hard when she was in heat, turns out it wasn't half as hard as trying to live with her in her own time. And they wanted him and kagome to move to some big old house out in the middle of nowhere. Where they would be the only ones there, all day and all night long, with no one to interrupt them. Inuyasha growled at his thoughts, they weren't helping his current situation if anything; those thoughts of his were making it worse.

Later that night, inuyasha collapsed face first on to his make shift bed. Kagome's grandfather had been positively devious when planning chores for inuyasha this weekend, inuyasha didn't even want to think of all he had been forced to do today. All he wanted was sleep, nice sweet sleep. Inuyasha thought with a sigh as he drifted off to sleep.

When morning came the next day inuyasha found himself emerging from a scattered dream. He knew it was the same dream as the other night by the urgent need that claimed him. He clung to the fragments of his dream hoping they held the answer. But the dream was incomplete, fragmented and with no real order to them, as if his mind wasn't sure how to piece the dream together. First there was a bright flash of light, or maybe that was second. Then he thought he saw kagome's face, but when he tried to hold on to the image of her, it shifted and was gone again. There were more brief images of hands on soft skin, flashes of light and shadow mixing and melding together. He felt as if he was being pushed through the dream, yet at the same time being held back. Whatever the dream was, inuyasha couldn't make heads or tails of the few glimpses he recalled.

"Inuyasha! get dressed sleepy bones, we have school today" kagome said as she popped her head side the door way. Once she was sure inuyasha was awake she continued on her way to the kitchen. Not feeling up to anything adventurous this morning kagome selected a box of cereal. She yawned while she was pouring, she felt as if she hadn't slept at all. A dream she had last night had left her sleeping restlessly for the remainder of the night. Although what she had dreamt about was beyond her, as soon as she'd woken the dream had faded away leaving her wanting.

"you not sleep much either?" kagome asked as inuyasha stumbled into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking about as sleep deprived as kagome felt. Inuyasha mumbled something as he flopped down in a chair.

"I'll take that as a yes, and you want your bowl filled too lassie, what's that sota's fallen in the well again." Kagome teased sarcastically as she filled the bowl inuyasha shoved in her direction with cereal and milk as well. Inuyasha snorted and mumbled something else as well.

"Say what lassie?" kagome asked having not caught what he said before.

"If you'd sit still for one second" inuyasha grumped, kagome giving him a sheepish smile, sat down beside him at the kitchen table. "I said, do you think we should try the well again? They could have just had a storm or something and the well was clogged up."

Inuyasha watched the emotion's flicker crossed her face, he could guess she was scared to get her hopes up about the well, and then be hart broken again when the well wouldn't open up. he knew she missed the pack as well and was terribly worried about them, and for all inuyasha carried on, he cared deeply for his pack and the fact that he was stuck in one time while half his pack was in a different time and he was unable to protect them, seriously troubled inuyasha.

"After school today?" kagome asked biting her lip nervously. Inuyasha nodded, sounded a good time as any would be.

Kagome sighed as she pushed away her bowl of soggy cereal, to nervous to eat now anyway. Pouring it down the drain, kagome pulled inuyasha away from his second bowl and out the door.

Kagome and inuyasha had just settled into their seats, when the teacher suddenly called them to her desk. Confused inuyasha and kagome glance at each other wonder if the other knew, neither did so the continued on to the teacher's desk.

"The two of you were excellent in the play Saturday. You had me scared for a while there, but you two pulled it off spectacularly." She told the two of them as she finished writing something down. Handing them the slip of paper she smiled. "The principal wants to see the two of you, don't worry he probly just wants to personally praise the two of you himself."

As inuyasha and kagome neared the office, the heard a loud booming male voice reverberating throw the walls of the office, if that was the princeable he didn't sound all that happy or in a praising sort of mood he sounded more angry. The secretary, a small old woman who looked more like a cricket then a person stopped them at the door.

"One at a time children, one at a time, when one goes out the other goes in." she said her voice was crackled with age, as she spoke they were surprised to see Kota as he rushed out of the office. Inuyasha and kagome glanced at each other, inuyasha shrugged, who knew what trouble that mangy wolf spawn could get himself into.

"See one go out, now you may enter." The old woman said as she pointed at kagome, who visibly paled as she headed for the office door.

Inuyasha was begun to grow board with waiting, she had been in there for what felt like forever. He was half tempted to go in there after her. He'd half risen to his feet when he heard the old woman chirp.

"One come's out, the other may enter." She said as kagome emerged from behind the doors. She looked slightly shaken, inuyasha rushed to her side half afraid she was going to fall.

"what 's wrong?" inuyasha asked, he'd only heard the perceble yelling, it made him wonder just what had been said.

"He didn't like the play. Said if I stepped out of line one more time he'd have me failed for this year with all my sick days and everything I would have to repeat this year." Kagome told inuyasha, she was almost calm by the time she finished speaking, until the principle suddenly shouted next.

With a scowl inuyasha headed throw the office door, intending to have a word with this principle fellow. After much yelling of both male voices, inuyasha returned looking slightly perplexed.

"How did it go? What did he say?" kagome asked as soon as they were out of the office.

"Alright I guess, said he'd leave your grades alone" Inuyasha replied with a shrug

"Hey kagome what's expelled mean?" inuyasha asked after several minutes of silence.

"It mean's your kicked out of the school, why?"

"Oh so I get to go home?" inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Wait what? What did the principle tell you?" kagome demanded fearing the worst

"That he'd leave your grades alone long as you behaved but I was expelled for my actions during the play and blah blah blah" inuyasha said waving it off as they neared the class room.

Kagome groaned the day just couldn't get any better. With a sigh kagome stopped and turned to inuyasha "inuyasha, we'll figure this out later, but first you can't be seen on school grounds if your expelled but don't go home till I'm there with you to explain this okay?"

"feh, and what am I going to do while you're in class all day today?" inuyasha asked as he folded his arms a crossed his chest.

"I don't know. Maybe you can hang around on campus whit out being seen like when you'd try and get me to hunt shards on test days, or go sleep in a tree till lunch. I'll see you then okay? Please inuyasha?" kagome pleaded her lower lip jutting out as she tried her puppy eyes on him.

"Keh, fine but you're going to make it up to me" inuyasha gripped as he leapt into a nearby tree and then another, if he was going to have to wait until school was out he was at least going to find a comfy tree to wait in.

Kagome sighed with relief as inuyasha disappeared into the tree's, maybe this wants so bad, at least inuyasha wouldn't be picking fights with the male students today, kagome thought as she took her seat in class. And maybe inuyasha heard wrong, maybe the persible had only said he was suspended and not expelled. Kagome thought hopefully, thinking she would go to the office and ask before meeting inuyasha for lunch.

"You're late." Inuyasha commented unhappily as he dropped from out of the tree to land besides kagome. She sighed she should have known better.

"Curry bun?" she asked with another sigh as she held up the curry bun she'd gotten in anticipation of his mood.

"What took you so long?" inuyasha questioned around a mouthful of the flavored bun.

"I went to the office to make sure you had it right. You haven't even been going to school a full month and you managed to get yourself expelled." Inuyasha snorted at kagome's words, it's not like it was really his fault, that Kota had started it anyway. But seeing how that wouldn't change anything inuyasha didn't bother to comment.

"What am I going to do with you." kagome wondered out loud. Her stomach was still in knots, marking it off to her stressed nerves kagome gave inuyasha the rest of her bun too.

"The well could be open" inuyasha added helpfully. Kagome sighed heavily, that might fix inuyasha's problems but that still left kagome with all hers. grandfather still wanted them to marry and kagome didn't see him dropping that any time soon, she still need to pass this year to graduate and now she was on the principal's bad side, and even if she managed to finish the year, she had so many absences and poor grades from her time spent traveling the past, that with those scores it was unlikely that she'd ever get herself into a collage.

Kagome out of habit combed her fingers threw her hair when stressed, in doing so she brought inuyasha's attention to her hand. "Oi kagome where's the ring I gave you?"

"huh, oh its here." kagome mumbled as she hooked her fingers on a small chain around her neck, pulling up a tad she exposed the ring that had been hidden under her shirt till now. Kagome then explained, "I didn't want to draw attention by wearing it to school."

"Why! Can't stand the thought of anyone knowing you're with a half breed like me" inuyasha snapped full of malice as he leapt up.

"What, inuyasha no." kagome shouted after him, but it was too late inuyasha had already disappeared in an angry huff. Kagome stared dejectedly at the ring. She hadn't thought he would be so offended by her not wearing the ring. With a sigh kagome unlatched the ring from the necklace and slip it onto her finger. It was easier to handle her friend's giddiness then inuyasha in a foul humor.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" kagome asked as the neared the shrine. Kagome had been watching inuyasha out of the corner of her eye while they walked home. He'd kept with her the whole time by jumping from tree to tree or tree to fence or the odd low roof, yet he'd never strayed close enough for kagome to reach out and touch him nor had he said a word to her since lunch.

"Ah hah! A sound!" kagome cheered her small victory as Inuyasha grunted when he landed at the foot of the shrines stairs after jumping down from a rather tall roof, the concrete ground of kagome's time wasn't nearly as forgiving as the forest floors inuyasha was used too.

Inuyasha shot kagome a dry look, inuyasha wasn't amused. Kagome sighed, her head dropping in defeat. "Fine then, what do you want? I put the ring on. I don't know what your issue-"

Kagome's words were cut off in a yelp as inuyasha throw her over his shoulder and bounded up the stairs. Dogging the house, kagome could only guess he was going for the well. As darkness swallowed them kagome could only assume she was right.

When inuyasha finally stopped moving, kagome hoped it was to let her down so that they could jump in the well together. Apparently inuyasha had only stopped to peer into the well before he jumped down, taking kagome with him. Kagome couldn't stop from screaming as they were suddenly falling throw inky darkness.

Kagome's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness as they hit the bottom of the dry well, grabbing a fist full of inuyasha's hair, kagome yanked, and yanked hard.

"Let go!" inuyasha hollered as he tried to wrest kagome hands out of his hair.

"well then don't try to scare me to death next time!" kagome snapped back at inuyasha, tugging his hair a final time to drive her point home, before she released his hair.

"Fine!" inuyasha barked back as he released his old of her as well, kagome fell with a thud on the dirt floor.

Kagome growled at him as she rubbed her now sore backside. Glancing up kagome peered into the darkness above their heads. Kagome asked the question she'd been dreading and anticipating all day. "Do you think the well worked?"

"Maybe…it could be night but I see no stairs." Inuyasha muttered as he also gazed up.

"Could it be cloudy?" Kagome weakly suggested.

"Or a fire and all the smoke is blocking out the sky." Inuyasha added somewhat darkly.

"Do you smell smoke?" kagome asked nervously, she hopped everyone was okay.

"No." inuyasha muttered after a moment of silence.

"Oh…do you think we should take a look?" asked kagome nervously biting her lip.

"Yea." Inuyasha agreed yet still he made no move to get out of the well.

A bang was heard from some were above them, bright light suddenly flooded into the well momentarily blinding kagome and inuyasha.

"Hey! There you guys are! We've been looking all over for you guys!" a young boys voice shouted down at them into the well, they could just make out the small shadow leaning over the lip of the well as inuyasha and kagome's eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

"Man, the two of you are in so much trouble! Mom got a call from the school today. And you guys are busted…by the way what are you guys doing in the bottom of the dry well, I thought you two said it was broken?" Sota asked the two, his earlier excitement over them in trouble forgotten.

"It is" kagome and inuyasha shouted up at Sota in unison. With a heavy sigh kagome turned to inuyasha to say. "I guess we better go and see mama…"

"Keh, the well could still be just blocked." Inuyasha muttered as he picked kagome up again, his voice lacking any real hope.

"Maybe." Kagome agreed her voice devoid of any real hope also.

Kagome's mother was waiting from them in the kitchen. Gesturing for them to sit down, kagome's mother left them, to return a few moments later with grandfather in toe. They took up the two remaining seats at the table, fixing the younger pair with grim stares.

"The school called me today said you'd been expelled." Kagome's mother said fixing a pointed look at inuyasha, and then at kagome as she continued speaking. "And you've been put on academic probation!"

"Mama the principal didn't like the play, it's not our faults. It wa-" Kagome tried to plead with her mother but to no effect, as her mother cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"Enough! No excuses. What's done is done and Kagome you are grounded, no parties, no movies, no nothing until your grades have improved. And that goes for you as well Inuyasha. You're grounded until you get your GED. I want both of you studding for at least two hours every night." Kagome's mother said firmly, she stood then, leaving the table as she began perpetrations for dinner, leaving the rest of their fate in grandfather's hands.

"Hrmnp, schooling never thought much of it, makes for soft men. You're going to start working now that you don't have all that schooling to do. That will teach you responsibility and respect, boy." Grandfather said as he scratched his chin thought fully "yes, tomorrow when kagome and Sota leave for school, you go look for work inuyasha."

"Grandpa, do you really think that's safe?" kagome asked, her minds relaying all kinds of scenes where inuyasha was getting into trouble.

"The boys got to learn some time kagome, you can keep babying him." grandfather said, leaving no room for argument as he stood up from the table. "Now you too go on, your mother says you still have to study."

Kagome sulked away from the table. She'd never been grounded, not once, and now she was really grounded and for having done nothing actually wrong. She just wished the play had gone as planned for once.

"Oh, before I forget, kagome by the front door are some books, and inuyasha testing next week." Kagome's mother shouted much more presently this time, from the kitchen as they were about to disappear up the stairs.

Turning back kagome retrieved the four study books from besides the door before continuing up the stairs to her room. Once there kagome flopped down her bed, her thoughts stuck on being grounded.

"Oi, kagome, what's going on?" inuyasha asked, confused by the new turn of events. Every time inuyasha thought he was began to get the hang of something in kagome's time, something would go wrong and everything changed.

"We're grounded. No hanging out with friends. You're going to have to take a big test to prove your smart next week, and were both going to have to do some serious studying." Kagome explained for him as she moved to sit down on the floor besides her bed. Motioning for him to join her, kagome pulled out several bits of paper, pencils and other strange things.

"So inuyasha, Math, Science, language or history?" kagome asked, showing him examples of each subject.

Inuyasha stared at the strange symbols, math he guessed. He'd seen kagome studding that stuff before when they had been traveling, he wouldn't have admitted it then, but one night after everyone had fallen asleep, he'd picked up one of kagome's books. Inuyasha hadn't been able to understand any of it and the strange symbols only fueled his curiosity.

"Math it is." Kagome muttered unhappily, he'd just have to pick her lest favorite subject first. By the time dinner was called, kagome had come to relies inuyasha was surprisingly intelligent. Once he figured it out, inuyasha devoured knowledge. In the end kagome found herself asking inuyasha's help with her math homework, instead of helping him with his studying guides.

With nothing left to do after dinner was over and the night much too young for sleep, kagome and inuyasha headed back upstairs to do more studding. Kagome sighed having had enough math for one day she pushed them aside.

"Science or Language, inuyasha?" kagome asked holding up the two books for inuyasha to choose from.

"What's Science?" inuyasha asked as he plucked the book from her hands, once in his hands, inuyasha began flipping throw the pages at random.

"Uhh its study of living stuff?" kagome guess, not sure how to answer his question.

"Looks like more math too me." Inuyasha remarked after flipping throw several more pages.

"It is, well kind of." Kagome said as she reached for the book, which inuyasha dropped into her outstretched hand. Rolling on to her stomach, kagome found a more comfortable position to read in.

"Science is…"kagome began as she open the book to the first page and began to read. Listening to her voice inuyasha found it harder to concentrate on the book. Kagome had a nice voice, it calmed inuyasha. Her voice was pleasant, sweet and gentle, well when she wasn't anger it was. With her tempting sent surrounding him, her voice soothing his demonic blood and human heart inuyasha found himself captivated my her graceful movements

As she read, kagome would kick her legs back and forth, first the right leg would pass by inuyasha and then the left would swing up as the right fell back down to the soft carpet. And she kept doing this, one leg then the other and the movement would stir the air, sending her alluring sent wafting toward him, tantalizing inuyasha, drawing him in. grabbing onto what little will he had left, inuyasha sat on his hands as the urge to touch her became almost more than inuyasha could handle.

"Inuyasha, you're not paying any attention." Kagome sighed as she looked up and saw that inuyasha wasn't even looking at the book but off somewhere behind her.

Inuyasha bit back the denial that was on his tongue, it wouldn't do him any good since he'd been paying attention to entirely the wrong subject. Rolling his eyes at the irony of the situation, inuyasha flopped down besides kagome without comment, laying on his side inuyasha propped his head up and waited for kagome to continue.

Content that he was now properly focusing, kagome picked up where she had left off. Inuyasha slowly relies as he lay besides kagome that this was perhaps even worse than staring at her back side as she read. Here inuyasha was forced to behave as he watched kagome's lips as she read aloud to him. He knew he should have been focusing on her words, but all he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears and all he could see was her lips, the same lips he had claimed only a few days ago during the play. Inuyasha could still feel those soft and yielding lips against his own. If only she would look this way, he could then lean just the tiniest bit forward and claim those lips for his own.

Kagome turned her head in his direction as if she had heard his thoughts and for a moment inuyasha feared he'd actually spoke them aloud. Until he realized she was calling his name. Inuyasha shook himself trying to clear the haze from his thoughts.

"…enough for tonight, I think your brain is fried." Kagome said her voice teasing as she began putting away their books.

Inuyasha grunted his agreement as he stood and stretched out his tense muscles. Designing to leave kagome's room before he did something foolish or his demon blood chose to take charge as it had been threating to do, inuyasha muttered good night to kagome on his way out.

Kagome sighed as she fell into her bed after having finished picking up her room. It was odd, kagome thought as she lifted her hand above her head so she could gaze at the ring she now wore. Even thou inuyasha had asked her to marry him and they'd kissed, he still acted the same, he didn't even treat her differently, it was as if it never happened. And if it wasn't for this ring, kagome might have doubted that it had. Had inuyasha only asked because her grandfather was pushing it on him and had the kiss been all her forceful doing, kagome wondered as she drifted off to sleep

Kagome sighed happily in her sleep, she wasn't sure where she was in her dream it was too bright for her to see. But wherever she ways was warm and she could hear someone else breathing, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was kind of pleasant, in a way almost comforting sounding. Lulled by the sound, kagome sunk deeper and deeper into her dream.

The next morning however, kagome found she was rather rudely jarred awake by her alarm clock going off. Kagome moaned as she tried to block out the sound by burring her head under the pillow. She didn't want to wake up yet, she wanted to keep dreaming. After several failed moments spent trying to return to sleep, Kagome sat up to glare at the alarm clock, she was awake now and the dream was already fading. No matter how much she wanted to return to the dream, she'd been so warm and she vaguely recalled inuyasha being some were in her dream she just could remember why or what he'd been doing in her dream.

"Hey Kagome are you up?" inuyasha asked as he banged on her door knocking her out of her thoughts. Inuyasha was begun to grow impatient having been up since four that morning after a dream had woken him up. He'd stumbled into a cold shower hoping to ease the after effect of his dream, he should have just stayed in there until ever one else was awake.

After he'd finished with he's shower inuyasha had been heading for the kitchen when strange sounds coming from kagome's room had drawn his attention. Curiosity getting the better of inuyasha, he'd peeked inside. At first it had seemed kagome was having a bad dream as she move restlessly, tangled up in her blankets the sounds she had been making ranged from small whimpers to gasp of breath and small moans of what he thought was fear.

Inuyasha was half way crossed the room intending to wake her form the night mare when he'd caught a hint her sent, she wasn't afraid of her dream. Inuyasha's stamps faulted as kagome's sent hit his system, he was instantly aroused.

"Inu...yasha." kagome wimped as she rolled onto her back. For a moment inuyasha feared he'd been caught staring at her wanting, but as she rolled onto her side her back now facing him, inuyasha let out the breath he hadn't relies he'd been holding. She'd only been dreaming about him and said his name in her sleep, inuyasha thought with relief.

Inuyasha's thoughts ground to a halt as he relies what she must be dreaming, add the fact that she'd called his name out. Swearing inuyasha forced himself away from kagome and out of her room before he did something, stupid. It was then that his inner voice choose to comment, what's the worst that could happen, you can't get her any more pregnant that we already did.

Inuyasha cursed the voice savagely, curse his demon blood. He wasn't about to attack her while she was asleep and near defenseless, not after his demon blood had apparently taken control and impregnated kagome. At this his demon blood scoffed and tried to comment, but inuyasha ignored it, shoving it back from his thoughts as he turned on the shower, hoping the cold water would cool off his heated blood.

He was still amazed she could stand to be near him. Somehow he was going to make it up to kagome, inuyasha decided. And so for the last several hours inuyasha had been prowling the shrine grounds waiting for the Higurashi family to wake up as he tried to think of what he could possible. Witch in the end lead him to standing outside kagome's door after hearing her alarm clock go off, with still no ideas.

"Yes inuyasha. I'll be down in a moment." Kagome groaned, forcing herself out of the warm bed.

Several moments later, kagome finally made it downstairs and into the kitchen by which time inuyasha was fair into starving to his death. After inuyasha managed to talk kagome into making pancakes again and he was happily fed, they set about planning inuyasha's day of job hunting.

"Okay, now don't lose the list and remember no biting strangers, don't chase cars or bicycles, no peeing on anything but toilets and don't-." kagome rambled as she got ready to leave for school

"I'm a man kagome, not a dog and not a four year old." Inuyasha said dryly with an indignant look on his face.

"Right. Anyway, try and stay out of trouble. Meet me for lunch if you can." Kagome reminded him once again, giving him a light peck on his cheek before she had to run and catch the train.

Inuyasha stared after kagome in shock as his hand slowly rose to touch the place where her lips had touched his cheek.

Dinner was growing cold by the time inuyasha finally wondered home. Hearing the front door shut, kagome ran into the entrance hall, her socked feet sliding on the smooth floors. Inuyasha caught her as she lost her balance.

"You're late, we were worried about you, you didn't meet me for lunch and then you missed dinner and your freezing." Kagome gasped as the coldness from inuyasha began to leech off on her. She began to heap blankets on him. Witch he shrugged off along with his coat as he combed a hand throw his long hair.

"Got lost, I'm fine. Keh, it's just you week humans who die from a bit of cool breeze." Inuyasha snorted.

"Don't forget your still half human yourself." kagome stuck her tongue out at inuyasha as she reminded him of his own humanity.

"Yea, yea. Is there any dinner left?" inuyasha asked, fallowing his noise to the kitchen.

After inuyasha had eaten and warmed up a bit kagome managed to get inuyasha to tell her of his day as the headed up to her room to study.

"Keh, I even ran throw a part of your city that I think Miroku would have thought he'd died and gone to heaven had he ever wondered into that part of town." Inuyasha shook his head, Miroku might have enjoyed it, but inuyasha sincerely hoped he never crossed that part of town again.

"Did you find any place hiring?" kagome asked while she pulled out the books to study with.

"No, and after a while I stopped looking and just tried to find my way back." Inuyasha said with a shake of his head.

That night inuyasha and kagome chose to forgo studding, both to tired from the day's events to focus their minds on studying. Sleep came easy to them that night, their dreams egger to have them back.

Kagome floated in her dream, feeling as if she was resting on a cloud. The steady heart beat was back, this time it was followed by a pair of lips. For each beat of the heart, kagome felt the lips on her skin. The lips were light, ghosting a crossed kagome's bare shoulder. The lips followed up the curve of her neck, hot and hungry now they grew firmer as they traveled along her jaw, seeking to claim her lips.

Kagome drew in a startled gasp of air as hands that weren't there before, were suddenly all over her. they moved along her skin urgently touching, caressing, holding her, as she were something from their imagination that they were scared to let go of lest she disappear.

Kagome felt something soft brush agents her cheek, her eyes fluttered open in her dream wondering what it had been. Her curiosity was suddenly forgotten as her gaze was held captive by pools of molten gold.

Kagome shrieked as twenty pounds of cat suddenly leapt on her startling her awake. "Damn it Bouyo!"

Kagome cursed the overweight dream destroyer as she lifted the beast of her. Swinging her feet over the end of the bed kagome sat up glaring at the meowing cat that was now innocently rubbing agents her ankles. Wishing that she could just ignore Buoyo, she followed him into the kitchen knowing that the cat would never let her rest until his bowl was full.

"You're a pain Bouyo." Kagome grumbled as she watched the cat devour his breakfast.

"I get what they mean about the cat dragged in." inuyasha spoke up suddenly, startling kagome.

Kagome spun around to face inuyasha who was leaning agents the door way. Putting a hand to her rapidly beating heart, she sighed in relief seeing as it was only him. "Inuyasha, what are you doing up so early? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Couldn't sleep." Inuyasha muttered, his mood foul. He'd been sleeping wonderfully until a dream had woken him up, stiffer then a board. He'd tried taking a cold shower, but that only served to worsen his temperament and do nothing for his other issue. He was beginning to have a sinking feeling about his dreams as he came to relies what they might mean.

"Oh, is anything the matter?" kagome asked as she poured herself some cereal.

"City's noisy." Inuyasha grumbled failing back to something safer, not waiting to share the true reason for his lack of sleep with her.

Kagome nodded in understanding, it could be quite loud in the city some times and she guesses it would be quite bothersome for someone who's never lived in a big city before. Recalling a conversation she'd had with her mother a few days ago, kagome tried to cheer him up. "Mom says her father's house is out in the country, you know the one were supposed to move to after…after school gets out?"

"Feh." Was the only response inuyasha made, with a sigh kagome grabbed her book bag after realizing she wasn't going to gain any ground with inuyasha and his moods this morning. "I got to go, are you going to be alright to day?"

"Yea, your grandfather is taking me with him to job hunt today." Inuyasha said glancing up at her briefly. Kagome failed to catch his expression before it was obscured by him scowling at her.

"Do I have some thing on my face?" inuyasha asked.

"Uh no." kagome answered cautiously, wondering why he asked.

"Then what are you staring at wench?" inuyasha barked at her.

"Geez what's your problem today" kagome huffed, taken aback by his sudden foul temper this morning. Pulling her shoes on kagome stormed out of the house, after shooting one last glare at inuyasha.

Kagome was still peeved at inuyasha when she returned home that evening. She was only mildly surprised when her mother informed her that inuyasha and her grandfather were still out job hunting. With nothing else to do till the men got home, kagome tied on an apron and helped her mother prepare dinner.

"I'm not cutting my hair!" inuyasha suddenly shouted as the front door swung open to emit the two male currently engrossed in their argument.

"You will! You can't get a job looking like some wild creature!" grandfather bellowed as he followed inuyasha inside.

"Just because you don't have any hair does not mean I have to cut mine off!" inuyasha shouted back as he kicked the shoes he had been forced to wear off.

"Why you little!" grandfather growled shaking his cane threating.

"Father why don't you sit down and have a cup of tea with me?" kagome's mother suddenly intervene before the argument could deteriorate any farther. "Kagome why don't you and inuyasha head up stairs and study before dinner? I can handle the rest."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement understanding that her mother was trying to separate the two men in order to end the fighting quickly. Kagome grabbed inuyasha's arm dragging him up stares while her mother lead grandfather into the kitchen.

"inuyasha you lived through most of the time period how can you not know this?" kagome asked feeling the need to bang her head agents their history book after inuyasha answered the same question wrong for the fourth time in a row.

"Keh! Just because I was around at the same time doesn't mean I knew the person!" inuyasha barked back as he became frustrated by the history books.

"You're hopeless!" kagome shouted back, her own frustration getting the better of her.

"Who cares about some old dead guy anyway, they're all dead now!" inuyasha snapped, grabbing the book out of kagome's hands inuyasha contemplated shredding the thing with his claws.

"You should! What these people did was very important! And don't you dare damage that book!" kagome shouted her temper sparking, snatching the book back from inuyasha she held it tightly agents her chest in case he tried to take it again.

"Or what? You gonna sit me?" inuyasha challenged as he towered over kagome. Inuyasha's earlier irritation at the histories of japan was forgotten as he stared down into the fiery eyes of kagome. He couldn't help but enjoy making kagome angry. She was just so pretty when she was mad. Her cheeks would flush, her lips would curve down into a charming frowning cupid's bow, her eyes would come alight fueled by her inner fire and if he managed to truly incur her wrath, she would sometimes make little growling sound at him that feed the demonic dog in him. And when she was angry, her whole being was focused on what was making her made mad, all that was kagome would be entirely devoted to the cause of her ire, namely inuyasha.

Without thought inuyasha suddenly dipped his head down, cutting whatever kagome had been saying off as he kissed her.

**I am so sorry this chapter took so very long! I didn't like how it turned out the first time and I had gotten mad at it, deleted almost all of it and then away until my temper calmed (about two days ago it finally cooled off) I hope you all like this attempt better! The next chapter will be up much sooner I swear! Again so sorry it took so long .**


	9. In Your Arms

Adam:…that is one long review. Those are intriguing mating marks, I've only read of the matching or un-matching marks they get on their necks (vampire fetishes?) I like your ideal so I'm gonna run with it, you'll have to tell me the name of the fanfic you read. Hehe you'll soon find out what Grandpa is up too, he's got a secret agenda. That and I just like seeing inuyasha get abused by old people. I'll think on his job. I got another inu fanfic on the back burner of my mind right now and I'm gonna save a lot of the odd jobs for that one. Thanks for the job hints…Mahwah cat in tree and inu. ^.~

Btw Adam. Loved your review but the cashier at the grocery store now thinks I'm nuts. . couldn't stop laughing as I was attempting to shop. (My phone get email, is supppper fone)

CupofTearforAliceandHatter: yay :) which witch is which? Agents vs. against. Studding was an evil typo. One day I shall conquer Microsoft word and beat the bloody thing into submission.

IWalkThrewWalls: lol yay for random cuteness, hope you like this chapt as well.

Berryblue96: lol that would be a funny way for kagome's mom to find out about baby lol, you'll just have to wait and see~

RoseFalles: yay meh is pleased too! Lol X3

Nicole13-1991: thank you for the review!eviewies

**Warning**: yes I'm still channeling Miroku during this chapter. And yea I know last chapter wasn't all that dirty. I did try for a little limey but I chickened out.

Mr. Wiegrauber and Ms. Higurashi present the kissy installment in Shippo's Wish.

Shippo's Wish.

In your arms I'll Dream.

Chapter.9

Inuyasha pressed his lips to kagome's cutting whatever she had been saying off. Kagome gasped in shock at the suddenness of his action. As she did so, inuyasha took the chance to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha felt kagome's hands against his chest, at first he feared she wanted to push him away, he was pleasantly surprised when kagome relaxed against him and her arms snaking around his neck as she pulled him even closer to her.

Inuyasha smirked against her lips, he'd been dying to kiss her again since that night at the play. But he'd been afraid to, Afraid that his demon blood would take him over, afraid that she wouldn't let him kiss her again. He'd been afraid that she had been honest when she told her brother that the kiss was just part of the play. And then when she hadn't had the ring on her finger, inuyasha's doubts had hit new highs.

Inuyasha had all forgotten all that as he savored the feel of kagome in his arms. The taste of her, the smell of her sweet sent that was wholly her, the feel of her hair against tangled around his fingers, the feel of her soft body pressed so firmly agents his, fitting so perfectly as if she had been crated just for him, only for him.

As suddenly as he had kissed her, inuyasha just as suddenly ended the kiss as he shoved himself away from her. His breathing ragged, inuyasha stared at kagome through red tinted eyes. Inuyasha swore savagely as he tried to keep himself under control. He had been enjoying heaven and then his demon side had abruptly rammed into his constousness as it tried to take control, inuyasha felt as his demon blood had driven a semi-truck into fueled by hormone driven instinct.

Unable to gain dormancies over his demon instincts while his mind was still clouded by lust and his body still felt the warmth of kagome's touch, inuyasha ran. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew he had to get far away from kagome or his demon blood would take over and while she might accept his kisses he wasn't sure if she was ready for what his instincts demanded.

It was nearly sunrise when inuyasha stopped running. At least he knew the area around kagome's shrine now, inuyasha thought with little humor as he let himself back into the house as quietly as possible. The house felt hot after being out in the cold for so long. taking his shirt off inuyasha made his way upstairs intending to take a shower since there was no way he'd get any sleep in between now and when kagome's Grandfather would be getting him up to go job hunting again.

Inuyasha halted as he neared the top of the steps, there was a dark mass blocking the landing. It smelled oddly like kagome, after inching closer inuyasha relied it was that it was kagome wrapped up in the blankest from her bed.

"Kagome? Wake up kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he gently nudge her awake.

"Nuh…inuyasha?" kagome mumbled rubbing her eyes, still half asleep.

"What are you doing sleeping on the stairs, shouldn't you be doing that in your bed?" inuyasha asked as he picked up kagome, blankets and all.

"I was waiting for you, you left so sudden and then you weren't back and" kagome yawned, hear head falling back against inuyasha's chest, she was asleep again. Inuyasha shook his head a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, his kagome was something else. As he tried to lay her down her in the bed, kagome whimpered in her sleep as she tried to hold onto him.

"Stay." The word was barely more than a whisper of breath, but inuyasha found himself unable to ignore the command. Grunting inuyasha lay down beside her, knowing that this would most likely end with him in some sort of trouble, but still unable to force himself from her side. He just hoped his demon blood would stay dormant for the remainder of the night, and he would wake up to find himself ravishing kagome.

He was surprised to find himself being awaked by kagome moving around the room. Opening his eyes inuyasha was even more surprised when his gaze settled on kagome. Inuyasha hungrily took in the sight of kagome standing by her dresser in only her bra, the short green uniform skirt and those tall white socks. Inuyasha wished he could watch her longer, but knowing from experience that she didn't apresheat him seeing her undressed, inuyasha forced his eyes shut as he pretended sleep even though the dark red stain a crossed his cheeks was proof enough that he'd seen, he could only hope she wouldn't notice.

"Inuyasha, if you want pancakes you better wake up" kagome called in a sing-song-y voice several minutes later. Inuyasha eyes snapped open as he nearly sprung from the bed glade to be done pretending, he happily followed kagome to the kitchen.

"Grandpa told me the two of you managed to find some potential job yesterday, even managed to get an interview for today." Kagome chatted as she served inuyasha his pancakes. "Are you excited?"

"Who cares as long as they don't make me cut my hair?" Inuyasha said between bites of pancake.

"You don't have to cut your hair, Grandpa's just a little old fashioned, don't stress over that." Kagome said shooting inuyasha a dirty looks when he stole a bite of pancake off her plate.

"The old man's gone nuts, ever since that night he's been possessed."

"Inuyasha be nice, he's just worried about stuff." Kagome said, defending her grandfather's behavior.

"Weren't you the one who had a hissy fit during dinner thanksgiving?" inuyasha teased.

"That was because you and he, oh never mind. It doesn't seem so bad now that I've calmed down and thought about it." She admitted as she quickly got up to rinse of their plates, hoping he hadn't noticed the blush spreading across her checks.

"What part, getting married, getting a job or you being pregn-"Inuyasha began to ask but was cut off by Kagome's shriek as she suddenly realized the time.

"Oh no oh no I'm gonna be late!" kagome wailed, quickly grabbing her bag and slipping on her shoes. She was out the door before inuyasha could finish his question.

Inuyasha drummed his nails on the table wishing he could have had her answer before she left. Inuyasha blinked as he suddenly spied of his name scrawled on a bit of paper taped to the fridge. Standing up inuyasha retrieved the note, his eyes quickly scanning the message inside.

_Inuyasha,_

_Good morning and good luck, I can't make it with you today, so you'll have to go to your interviews alone. Don't fret boy! Be honest and be brave. _

_1st Mr. Mesakies runs a doggie daycare._

_1780 north Aikido drive._

_He wants you to take the dogs for a walk in the mornings. Should be perfect for you, what with being a dog demon and all._

_2nd Mr. Sanota owns a restaurant, the black dog._

_6900 east Teken Boulevard. _

_Your interview is at 3: 15, do not be late. Call if you're going to be late for dinner._

_-Grandpa._

Inuyasha snorted as he finished reading the note. Shoving the note in his back pocket for safe keeping, inuyasha downed the last of his orange juice before he hit the road.

"Puppy kingdom?" inuyasha muttered out loud as he read off the sign on the front of the building. Glancing down at the paper in his hand, inuyasha checked the address again just to be sure. Even though the numbers still matched inuyasha couldn't help but feeling a little apprehensive about this.

After stepping into the building inuyasha knew why, the place was crawling with dogs. Inuyasha could smell them, and they smelt the dog in him. inuyasha girt is teeth as all the dogs went to howling and barking at him, inuyasha was about to bark back when a little old man suddenly appeared out of a door somewhere in the back, biting back the woof that had been half way out of his mouth. Inuyasha tried to look like he could behave like a normal human being.

"Can I help you?" the old man asked as he adjusted his glance so he could see inuyasha.

"Uh Mr. Higurashi told me to walk dogs." Inuyasha spoke quickly, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Ah yes, I remember now. He told me all about you, says you want to marry his granddaughter, Came all the way from the America's did ya. Well you have to give him my regards. Now let's get you some leashes." It was all inuyasha could do was not to fall over as he stared at the old man, who he assumed was Mr. Mesakies that grandpa had mentioned in the note.

The next thing inuyasha knew, he was standing outside with several ropes or leashes as the old man called them around his wrist and each rope was attached to a dog. A great many of them were about as happy as inuyasha was about the situation.

After several failed attempts, inuyasha finally managed to get him and all the dogs walking together and in the same direction, and just when inuyasha was beginning to feel confident, all hell broke loose. A cat darted past the dogs sending them into frenzy.

Inuyasha cursed, feeling as if his shoulder had just been ripped out of the socket. He then found himself suddenly on the floor and being dragged, as the other half of the dogs suddenly turned and joined the chase, his legs getting tangled up in the ropes in the process. Witch his how he ended up on the ground.

Unable to let go of the leashes, inuyasha was forced to tag along on the chase. Just when inuyasha was beginning to wonder if the chase would ever end, the dogs suddenly stopped, the cat had nimbly leapt up a tall fence and disappeared over the other side after leading Inuyasha and the dogs on their wild hunt, Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief.

Pushing himself up off the ground inuyasha growled threateningly at the dogs, daring them to try something like that again as he half dragged, half lead them back onto the side walk proper. Glancing up at the sun inuyasha could tell it was already past noon. With a curse inuyasha forced the dogs to turn around, cutting short their normal walking rout as he turned back towards Mr. Mesakies. He was going to need a shower before going to his next interview after what the dogs had managed to drag him throw.

"Oi, Mr. Mesakies! I brought the dogs back." Inuyasha hollered as he entered the little building once more with the dogs in toe.

"Ah hah, I see they gave you a run, they did." The owner said as he emerged from the same hidden door as before. Inuyasha snorted, not bothering to comment on that.

"And you managed to keep a hold of all of them, well done boy. That is much better than my last hand. Lost every single dog he did. Spent all night rounding them back up by myself." Mr. Mesakies ranted half to inuyasha and half himself as he led inuyasha throw another door out the back of the shop. Inuyasha was surprised to find he was being lead out into a large grass covered field that was enclosed by a dog proofed fence. The field easily took up the same area as kagome's family shrine, and was littered with odd bits of stuff that inuyasha assumed was for the dogs, along with two small saplings that looked to be newly planted.

"You can go ahead and unleash them, as you can see I've dog proofed the fence." Mr. Mesakies added rather pleased by his handy work.

Taking his word on it, inuyasha began to unleash the dogs. It was all going rather smoothly, he'd unhook the leash from the dog's caller, they'd go running off into the field and inuyasha would move onto the next dog. Until one particularly aggravating mutt who was still miffed over the shortened walk sought revenge on an unsuspecting Inuyasha.

While inuyasha's attention had focused on the dogs in front of him, the mutt had managed to stealthily get behind him. Gauging the distance, the little bawl of fluff took a flying leap at inuyasha's back, latching onto a moth full of inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha's head snapping back from the sudden tug.

"Ha-ha! I so you've made a friend already!" Mr. Mesakies cheered much to inuyasha's chagrin he made no attempt to help.

"Get off me you fur covered tick!" inuyasha growled as he twisted around in circles trying to reach the dog stuck to his back.

Finally, after Mr. Mesakies had bride the dog with meat flavored dog biscuits, it released its hold on inuyasha. As soon as it did, inuyasha bolted. He'd had enough doggy business for today and if he didn't hurry he was going to be late for the interview. Shouting over his shoulder inuyasha promised to return the next morning.

With his hair braided, inuyasha added mentally as he ran down the street. Griming inuyasha realized he no longer had time to catch a shower before he's interview, he hoped the guy didn't mind the smell of dog.

Inuyasha managed to make it to Spiral with five minutes to spare. Pausing outside the doors, inuyasha was confused by the exit of the restaurant. The block of a building was made of brick with little to no ornamentation, the one window it had boasted, had long ago been bricked, the two doors were the heavy industrial type with no real appeal. All in all it looked like none of the restaurants he'd been to with kagome, the only way to tell it was the place was the name tacked on the door along with the hours they were open.

Shrugging it off, he went inside. After all he hadn't been in kagome's time very long, how was he to know what all restaurants were supposed to look. Inside was surprisingly empty. The few tables that were there had been shoved aside. The rest of the floor had been left bare, with a long bar against the back wall and a spiraling staircase leading up to the second floor.

What grabbed inuyasha's attention the most was the man currently behind the bar re-shelving bottles. The man was a giant, at least a full head taller than inuyasha and muscled. Although his close chopped hair was graying, inuyasha doubted it had slowed the man down any.

Inuyasha approached the bar cautiously. The big fellow had yet to notice him. "Mr. Higurashi told me to be here for an interview at three with Mr. Sanota."

Although inuyasha had spoken loudly the man showed no signs that he'd heard inuyasha at all.

"Oi! I got an interview" inuyasha said again, even louder this time. Yet still the big man didn't react.

"Hey!" inuyasha shouted, finally gaining the man's attention. The older man turned leveling inuyasha with dark glower.

"What do you want, were closed till sundown?" He growled, his frown deepening when inuyasha didn't budge.

"I got an interview with Mr. Sanota at three fifteen." Inuyasha replied.

"Huh, say what? You need soap for five teens?" the older man asked giving inuyasha a strange look.

"No! An interview!" inuyasha growled, thoroughly irritated.

"An inner tube?" he repeated, rubbing his right ear. "Speak up, punk I can't hear the whine you call your voice."

"An INTERVIEW! Mr. HIGURASHI told me to be HERE at THREE FITTEN." Inuyasha shouted his temper exploding.

"Higurashi! Why didn't you say so before? You must be inuyasha, I'm Sanota and I own this here place." The big guy, Sanota's face suddenly broke into an easy grin at grandpa's name surprising inuyasha, who would have thought him incapable of such.

"Now down to business, do you know anything about mixing drinks?" inuyasha shook his head, causing the older man to look slightly troubled. "Music?" another shake and more frowning. "Hmn, how strong are you?" Sanota asked as he sized inuyasha up.

"Keh, strong enough." Inuyasha replied cockily.

"You think so? Alright then punch me," Sanota said slapping his chest as he ready his stance, challenging inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared, was all old men in kagome's time insane? First her grandfather, then the guy with all the dogs and now this nut, what next. Seeing no way out of this that didn't make him look like he was wussing out, inuyasha punch Mr. Sanota, holding back just enough force as to not be considered un-human like.

Sanota grunted as the hit connected with his chest, but showed no other sign that it had affected him, and inuyasha had to give the old man credit for it.

"That will do. You're gonna be our bouncer for tonight Mr. Inuyasha, Jiro called in sick this morning so your filling his place at the front doors. Be back here around nine tonight, we open at ten." Sanota informed inuyasha, slamming him hard on the back in what he assumed was meant to be a friendly manner.

Glancing at the clock above the bar, it was nearing the time kagome's school let out. If he hurried he would be able to walk home with her. Nodding his thanks to Mr. Sanota, Inuyasha let himself out and quickly took off towards Kagome's school.

Inuyasha landed in front of the school just as the last bell rung, finding a tree to lean against inuyasha lay in wait. Soon his patience was rewarded as he spotted her amidst the crowd of students.

"Kagome! Hey Kagome!" someone shouted, catching Inuyasha by surprise. Inuyasha searched the crowd, finally landing on that idiot Hobo as the fool ran up to kagome like some un-weaned puppy. Inuyasha wished Kagome had let him use is sword on Hojo the first time all those years ago.

Inuyasha smirked as an ideal on how to rid himself and Kagome of Hojo, and crush the bother some runt's optimism for good pop into his mind.

"Kagome, good I was able to catch you before you left." Hojo huffed, having run to catch up with her he was now out of breath. Finally getting his lungs full again, he straightened up. Putting on his most attractive expression, or so head been told, as he stared deep into kagome's eyes, completely missing the slightly annoyed ticking of her eye brow. "kagome, I know you've been really busy lately with your brother visiting from Argentina and everything, but I was wondering, well hoping really that you'd say yes to going to the movies with me tonight…"

Kagome Stared at Hojo for a full minute, wonder how he'd possibly come to the conclusion that inuyasha was her brother of all thing. Not only did she and inuyasha look nothing alike, but the whole school had practically been buzzing for the past month about her and inuyasha's supposedly secret engagement. Shaking her head, kagome sighed, poor Hojo.

"Hojo, inuyasha's not my brother, I only have one brother and that's Sota, not inuyasha. Next inuyasha's not from Argentina, he's from Alaska, you know really cold American state. Covered in snow and mooses? And inuyasha's my…he's my…um…that is we're…" kagome paused not really sure what to tell Hojo. How was she supposed to explain this to someone else when she wasn't even sure what they were, was he her fiancé? Or were they boyfriend and girlfriend? Her betrothed? Were they really anything besides her grandpa trying to push them into marriage?

Kagome's inner dialog was momentarily frozen as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped them self around her waist, pulling her backwards until she flush against inuyasha's chest. Although she recognized the arms for inuyasha's, kagome was so shocked by inuyasha's actions that she forgot how to move.

"Hey 'Gome baby" inuyasha purred his lips brushing the soft skin along her neck. Even though he was close enough to whisper he chose to speak loud enough for Hojo to hear. "How's my little _wife_ doing? I bet you aced your test today"

Kagome blushed, she could hardly believe inuyasha was doing this, not the territorial part that he'd been doing for years but normally he'd use violence and fight it out with the other male. But this new attic of his was seriously messing with kagome's mind.

"Oh Hojo, I didn't noticed you before were you going to escort _my_ kagome back to _our_ home?" inuyasha asked faking his innocence as he peered at Hojo over top of kagome's head. "No need for you to, as her _husband_, I'll walk with her. Plus we have a maternity visit with the doctor today, wouldn't want to be late for that."

Inuyasha added, rubbing kagome's tummy for emphasize. Smirking as he watched Hojo face as the boy slowly began to grasp what inuyasha was saying. Inuyasha had to bury his face in the crook of kagome's to keep from bursting into laughter at Hojo's expression as the boy finally understood what inuyasha had to spell out for him. The boy was unbelievably thick. Inuyasha had the itch to give Hojo a dog biscuit for finally getting the point.

"I uh k-kagome umn uhh cc-congratulations!" Hojo shouted the last part over his shoulder as he suddenly took off running for home.

Unable to hold it any more inuyasha burst into laughter, doubling over from the force of his amusement. Inuyasha laughed until he couldn't laugh anymore and then he just lay in the grass were head fallen for a long while. Kagome slowly blinked as she realized just what inuyasha had said.

"Inuyasha! I can't believe you did that! How could you say all that stuff, that was uncalled for and don't use me like that either!" kagome raged at inuyasha as he slowly sat up to watch her pacing in anger.

"And you, you, you, oh don't you ever hug unless your hugging because you wanna hug me not for some petty territorially scuffle!" kagome snapped at him as she paused her pacing long enough to glare at him.

Inuyasha seized the opportunity, grabbing a hold of her wrist before she could stomp away. Inuyasha tugged her down beside him in the soft grass.

"and what if I wanted to hug just you?" inuyasha asked his voice having a decisively mischievous hint to it as he wrapped his arms around kagome's waist again pulling her closer, until she nearly was on top of him.

"inu-inuyasha!" kagome gasped her cheeks burning red as she struggled to get up. "You can't do this here, we are on school ground, someone might see"

"Are you ashamed of me kagome?" inuyasha asked turning suddenly serious.

Kagome glanced down at him, her struggling stopping as she tried to figure out what inuyasha was thinking. "Of course not inuyasha, but we can't behave like this here, we'll get-"

"Hey! You two this is still school grounds and that behavior is inappropriate." A voice suddenly shouted off to their right, glancing up inuyasha recognized the older woman as one of their teachers.

"In trouble." Kagome finished with a sigh, knowing she was about to receive more detention, detention that she would be serving alone since inuyasha no longer went to the school.

Kagome yelped as inuyasha jumped to his feet with her still in his arms, throwing her arms around his neck kagome held tight as inuyasha took off running.

"If she recognized us, and I get detention I'm so going to kill you." kagome threated as inuyasha set her down at the base of the shine steps. Inuyasha merely grinned at her, his eyes dancing with laughter as he bound up the stairs ahead of her.

Grandpa Higurashi meets them at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Grandpa." Kagome said smiling as she saw him.

"Do well on your test today?" he asked returning her smile.

"No test today." She chimed happily. Grandpa nodded, his attention switching to inuyasha who was standing slightly behind kagome.

"And how did your interviews go?" Grandpa asked, becoming serious.

"Keh, I still don't see why I need a 'job.' I could just as easily hunt for food." Inuyasha grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"This isn't your time any more inuyasha, a man's got to have a job to support a family now a days." grandpa retorted angrily, having already had this argument with inuyasha before.

"Fine, I walked the dogs, Mr. Mesakies is having me come back tomorrow and walk them again in the morning, and Sanota told me to come back to night and fill in as a bouncer." Inuyasha muttered having been properly chastened.

"Ah, good good. I knew those boys would find something for you to do. Now you two get to studying, the two of you are still grounded, and your test is in two days inuyasha, you best not fail." Grandpa nodded his head sagely as he hobbled off to one of the many outer buildings around the shrine.

Inuyasha stared after the old man. He was baffled to say the least. Inuyasha didn't see how walking a bunch of unruly mutts and this bouncing stuff was going to feed anything let alone a whole family. But if it would earn the old man's blessing, inuyasha was willing to do it for that alone.

Kagome sighed gloomily, she'd almost forgotten about being grounded and she'd really had hoped her family would have forgotten by now too. But she guessed a girl could only hope for so much, and she must have burnt out all her luck while fighting monsters feudal japan.

Inuyasha glanced over at kagome, he didn't like seeing her so down. He would have thought kagome would have liked this grounding business, doing nothing but studying sounded like kagome's cup of tea to inuyasha. But he guessed even she didn't like being forced to do it. Nudging her arm, inuyasha got her attention.

"I'll race you there." Inuyasha challenged childishly, hoping the game would lift her spirits.

Kagome grinned, realizing Inuyasha's intent. "You're on, count of five?"

Inuyasha nodded, crouching down he awaited kagome's signal.

"One" kagome said, dragging the word out.

"Two." She said even slower the first, her body tense as she anticipated the race.

"Three!" kagome suddenly shouted, surprising inuyasha as she took off running for the house.

"Hey! I thought we agreed on five!" inuyasha hollered at her back as she ran into the house.

"You can keep counting if you want inuyasha!" kagome shouted over her shoulder not slowing down.

"You, you cheater!" inuyasha spluttered as he ran to catch up with her.

"You're just sore because you lost to a girl!" kagome shouted back laughing as she fell into her room, sprawling across the floor. She was slightly winded from their race.

"Feh! I would have one if you had played fair." Inuyasha grouched as he flopped down beside her, not the least bit out of breath.

"Yea yea, sore loser." Kagome teased, rolling on to her side she pulled their stack of books over to her.

"So what subject do you wanna try today inuyasha? you've done math, you bombed history," kagome said tossing the book over her shoulder, there was no way inuyasha would be able to learn all that with the time they had left, and with how badly he'd done before. "We started science and you have language left."

Inuyasha took both books, flipping through them quickly he chose the Language study guide book. The since just looked like more math, but he had no clue what they were to do with language study guide, to him it just looked like a collection of stories and he couldn't see how that was supposed to help him.

"If you're sure…" kagome mumbled tiredly having gotten almost no sleep last night as she waited up for inuyasha to return. Flipping throw the book kagome selected a story she thought inuyasha might like. "Beowulf, I think you'll like it. Read it, answer the questions on the following page, wake me up when you're done and we'll try grammar together."

"Bowl woof?" inuyasha repeated, glancing at kagome questioningly, only to see that she'd curled up beside him and nodded off to sleep with her head touching his arm. A small smile teased the corners of inuyasha's lip. Pulling a blanket off her bed he covered her up, careful not to wake her.

Inuyasha found that he liked reading as he read the tale of Beowulf and Grendel monster. The story reminded him of a few battles he'd fought himself. Inuyasha was just finishing the last few questions when Sota burst into the room.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Dinner is ready" Sota shouted, startling kagome awake and causing inuyasha twitch and ruin the letter he'd been writing.

Before inuyasha or kagome could farther react, Sota was gone again his footsteps could be heard rushing down the stair case. Inuyasha growled at his ruined letters, writing was one of the few things his mother bad been able to teach him before she died, and inuyasha prided himself on his penmanship, normally his letters were very good, but down the letter was half formed and had a jagged line running crossed it.

"Aren't you coming to dinner?" kagome asked glancing back at inuyasha who was still starring at his book.

Sighing inuyasha shut the book; he could fix it after dinner. He'd ask kagome for some of that white paint she used whenever she made a mistake, and fix his word.

Dinner was a surprisingly calm event, it seemed grandfather was content with the way things were progressing and for once didn't pick a fight with inuyasha during the meal. Not willing to push their good fortune, kagome and inuyasha quickly retreated back to kagome's room after diner.

"No, it's a verb and you have to put it here." kagome instructed, erasing his answer she pointed to where she wanted him to write it instead. Although he'd done well reading and comprehending the story, inuyasha didn't seem to have any notion for proper grammar and the like.

"This is stupid, why would you want to tear up a perfectly good sentence. I don't see the point of turning around a distorting it after you just wrote it. That sentence doesn't even make sense now." Inuyasha argued crossing his arms as he fought the urge to rip the book into shreds.

"It's not stupid inuyasha, and it does make sense if you'd stop fighting and listen you'd understand." Kagome sighed tiredly, her early nap had been too short for her liking, and she longed to climb into her bed and go to sleep.

"Whys this test so important anyway? What's it gonna prove, that I can count and wright my own name?" inuyasha snapped sarcastically, his temper wearing thin. His demonic blood had been waking up since the sun started going down and it was now a royal pain in inuyasha's side. He was blocking it out at the moment but his demon side was throwing the equivalent of a tantrum inside his head, and it was wearing inuyasha's nerves.

"Inuyasha" kagome groaned, too tired to fight inuyasha tonight she closed the book and used it for a pillow. Ignoring him as he tried to draw her into some pointless argument, kagome pretended sleep, until she felt his lips on the back of her neck.

Sitting up with a yelp, their heads collided, the back of kagome's skull with inuyasha's nose.

"What are you doing?" shrieked kagome as she twisted around to face him.

"Bleeding" inuyasha snarled, holding his now bleeding nose as he tried not to get blood on the white carpet or their books.

"Oh no, are you okay? I'm sorry." Kagome said biting her lip as she began handing him tissues to stop the bleeding with. "Maybe you should lie down, I'm really sorry inuyasha"

"It's okay, it'll stop bleeding in a minute, plus I gotta leave soon it's almost nine." Inuyasha said indicating toward her clock with his free hand while the other held the tissues to his nose.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay to work tonight?" kagome asked nervously chewing her bottom lip.

"Keh, it's already stopped bleeding." Inuyasha said wiping away the rest of the blood with the spar tissues. Inuyasha dipped his head down, stealing the lip she'd been chewing he playfully kissed her. "Don't bite your lip. Your skin is too soft. You might bleed and how would we put a band aid on your lip?"

Before kagome could managed any words in response, inuyasha stole another kiss from her, this time licking along her bottom lip, teasing her into responding to his kiss. Reluctantly inuyasha pulled away after a moment, he wasn't sure what had gotten into him but he was dying to kiss her again and again and again, until they were both breathless and very late for work.

"Dream of me." Inuyasha teased, giving her one last peck on the cheek, unable to help himself before he launched himself out the window. He'd stayed for too long and now he'd really have to run to make it to Sanota's on time.

Sanota greeted inuyasha as he slipped inside the darkened interior of the Black Dog. Even though it was supposed to open soon it looked as if it was preparing to close soon to inuyasha, there were only a few lights left on, and the tables were still pushed up against the walls. Sanota and a stranger with dark glasses fussing with the music equipment were the only people on the floor, although inuyasha could just barely catch the scent of a few more people coming from the different floors. Still Inuyasha hurried over to the bar were the older man stood.

"Hey kid, I forgot to ask earlier, but you do know what your spossta be doing tonight?" Sanota asked, scratching the rough stumble on his chin as he watched inuyasha come closer.

Seeing inuyasha blank, Sanota sighed heavily. "Well kid, you're gonna be manning the front door, let only pretty people in here, got that? If I got to stay up all night and serve 'em drinks. I don't wanna be staring at no ugly ducks."

Inuyasha nodded, pretty people in, Jaken look alikes stay out, that didn't sound too hard. He just hoped it didn't turn out to be something like taking those dogs for a walk this morning, evil mutts.

"Alright kid you better get out there, we open soon." Sanota warned shoeing him out the door.

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned back against the wall outside of the door, shoving his hands into his pockets. Even though it happened to be a rather pleasant evening, it was still December and therefore cold. Glance up and down the street inuyasha didn't see any one coming his way, so he let his mind wondered a bit.

Absently inuyasha touched his hand to his lips remembering the feel of kagome's lips on them. He still couldn't believe he'd just kissed her like that, and she'd allowed it. Smiling to himself, inuyasha wondered if she'd let him kiss her like that again when he got home.

Sighing inuyasha realized she'd probably be asleep when he got home so there'd be no more kissing tonight. But maybe she'd wait up for him again tonight and inuyasha was suddenly jarred out of his day dream when he realized people were starting to line up in front of him.

Forcing his mind onto the task at hand, inuyasha study the first pair in front of him. Females, with shorter dresses then even kagome's skirt on and from what inuyasha could see under all the makeup they looked okay. Although inuyasha didn't much care for the look of them, he let them in. Miroku would have judged them pleasing enough.

The next pair was a little harder, while the female looked passing, the male accompanying her wasn't. His gut hung over his belt and he was began to go bald. Inuyasha shook his head at the pair, letting the two guys behind them that looked like ken dolls go inside instead.

Following them was a group of five, more painted up females and a guy in a suite. Inuyasha let them inside, he was beginning to get the hang of this bouncer business. Although he preferred kagome's unpainted beauty he saw that most women painted themselves up when they went out, if the females standing in the line were anything to go by.

Things were going smoothly for inuyasha, he'd shake his head and the ugly people would walk away or he'd nod his head and the prettier people would go inside. And everything had been fine up until just a little past midnight when inuyasha shook his head, but the man refused to accept inuyasha's judgment.

After a while Sanota came outside having heard of the commotion going on outside the doors. The site that greeted him outside caused Sanota to burst with laughter. His new bouncer was standing his ground with Tokijin refusing to let him enter, and if Sanota hadn't been friends with Tokijin for so long, he'd have agreed with inuyasha's assessment of Tokijin's looks. The man was not good looking by any terms, to short with arms too long and face long ago obscured by his many tattoos Tokijin could have curdled milk.

Still laughing Sanota clapped inuyasha on the back, breaking apart the fight that the two were no doubt about to get into. "Hey Kid, don't worry about old axe face here, he's an old friend."

Sanota laughed louder as he led Tokijin inside, he swore he heard the two of them growling at each other as they passed.

It was nearing dawn when inuyasha was finally sent home by Sanota. Inuyasha felt as if he'd been standing outside for days nodding and shaking his head. He'd never be able to look at a bobble head the same way again after tonight. Trudging home, inuyasha was surprised to find kagome's light on.

Leaping up onto her window seal inuyasha pried the unlocked window open and let himself inside. After looking around the room and not seeing her, inuyasha leaned against the bathroom door where he could just make out the sounds of water sloshing around in the tub along with the faint sounds of kagome humming.

Smiling tiredly inuyasha flopped down in front of kagome's bed, leaning his head back against it. Inuyasha made himself comfortable as he waited for her to finish her bath. Before inuyasha realized it, he'd already fallen asleep to the sound of kagome's soft humming coming threw the other side of the door.

Kagome sighed sadly as she was forced to admit the bath water was cold. She'd awoken early due to a dream and unable to get back asleep she'd treated herself to a long hot bath while the rest of the house was asleep. Pulling the tub stopper out with her toes, kagome waited until almost all the water had drained from the tub before she reluctantly climbed out. Kagome wrapped a towel around herself shivering as the air hit her still wet body. Having forgotten to bring a change of clothes with her, kagome was forced to dart down the hall to her room.

Shutting her bedroom door behind her, kagome breathed a sigh of relief having made it to her room without incident. Her relief was short lived however when she spotted a denim clad, silver haired someone napping against her bed. Nervously kagome inched her way toward her closet while keeping her eyes on inuyasha's sleeping form in case he showed any signs of waking before she was dressed.

Kagome was met with an unexpected obstacle, while walking backwards to the closet kagome managed to step on their precariously stacked text books from last night, the haphazardly stacked books gave way and with a yelp of surprise kagome went with them.

Inuyasha was startled awake by the sudden commotion, jerking up right inuyasha's alert gave settled on kagome who was in a heap along with their books. Smirking inuyasha sauntered over to her, his smirk growing larger with each step.

"Forget how to walk?" inuyasha teased as he thrust out his hand to help her up.

"Oh shut up." kagome snapped grumpily as she took his hand.

kagome stumbled into his chest as he'd accidently used more strength then he'd meant too, and some were between the ground and inuyasha pulling her up, kagome's towel had come lose. Kagome gasped as she felt the cool morning air against her bare back, the front of her being pressed against inuyasha. They both froze, their cheeks burning as they quickly ran through their options.

She came to the conclusion that there was no safe way out of this mess. If she wanted to retrieve the towel she'd have to first back up and that would mean inuyasha would see even more of her then he could now. And if she tried turning around not only was her back exposed then but she'd probably flash him while trying to turn around. And it wasn't like they could stay like this either, but kagome didn't see how her alternatives were better.

Inuyasha's breathing was coming in fast, and kagome's freshly washed sent saturated his mind as he tried to decide what to do. The thin material of his shirt did little to conceal the feel of kagome pressed against the hard planes of his chest, and he could feel every curve and the softness that was kagome. Inuyasha's still griped her arm from when he hauled her back onto her feet, and his skin itched, dying to feel more of the smooth bare skin underneath his palms.

Inuyasha growled deep in his chest, the need to feel her like he'd been dreaming of feeling her for the past week too much for the half demon to resist. Inuyasha hands left her arms as the traveled to her back, crushing her to him. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet sent until he was almost dizzy with it.

"Inuyasha!" kagome squeaked, taken by surprise by inuyasha's sudden brazenness.

The sound of his name from kagome's lips, brought inuyasha back to reality. Realizing what he was doing and what his instincts had been leading him toward. Inuyasha cursed his demon blood for waking once again, he would give his left fang to have Testusaiga back. He could already feel his demonic energy rising and the sensation of something prickling crossed his cheeks as the jagged purple streaks formed. Inuyasha bet that his eyes were beginning to bleed red also, danm his demon blood.

Inuyasha pushed himself away from kagome's beguiling form, his demon blood to close to the surface for him to trust himself around her. Without another word to her, inuyasha throw himself out kagome's window and away from the shrine grounds, before his demon side could get the upper hand. Or he did something stupid, like believe he could control himself around kagome long enough to kiss her again without his demon blood going haywire.

Kagome blinked at the sudden empty spot in front of her, one minute she was holding inuyasha the next minute she's hugging air. Shaking her head kagome sighed, it was just too early for these kinds of encounters. Kagome held the towel to her chest as she quickly shut the window inuyasha left open, the cold December air had risen goose bumps along her skin. Pausing in front of the window kagome let out a sigh.

"And here I thought he'd kiss me again." Kagome whispered aloud as she let the curtains fall closed. When inuyasha had crushed her to him instead of pushing away from her, kagome had thought he was going to kiss her. And while part of her was frightened by the aspect of such an act. It was one thing to dream about kissing, it was an entirely different to find yourself naked in the arms of the man who you've secretly loved for years and thinking about kissing.

There was another part of kagome that was disappointed that he'd left without kissing her, a part that was seriously tempted to go after inuyasha and make him kiss her. But kagome ignored that part of her brain as she began to dresser herself for school.

Two quick meals and several hours later, inuyasha found himself back on the shrine grounds. Inuyasha sighed in relief as he saw neither kagome nor Sota were out of school yet, at least he wouldn't have to see kagome for a little while longer. After this morning incident inuyasha wasn't sure if he'd be able to look at her without his mind recalling what she looked like fresh out of the shower and his body recalling the way she felt.

Inuyasha groaned as his own thoughts betrayed him on their down ward spiral. He shoved the lingering thoughts form his mind, to try to deal with them now. After his meeting with kagome, inuyasha had taken to running around the city until it was time to walk the dogs for Mr. Mesakies, which had been another disastrous event, followed by a quick lunch and then Sanota called. And inuyasha found himself at the black dog for several more hours, cleaning and restocking alcohol.

All of which left inuyasha smelling like dogs, asphalt, alcohol and sweat. None of which were pleasant to inuyasha's heightened sense of smell. Trudging up the stairs inuyasha managed to make it into the bathroom without running into kagome's mom or grandpa. Sighing in relief inuyasha set about filling up the tub.

Inuyasha grimaced as he yanked off his shirt, the thing smelled awful. Inuyasha was tempted to burn the stinking thing to be rid of the smells, but knowing that Mrs. Higurashi had bought it for him inuyasha tossed it into the dirty clothes hamper instend. He just hoped she'd be able to get that washer machine of hers to rid the fabric of those smells.

Inuyasha was just beginning to relax in the warm waters when the sudden slamming of a door and the quickly approaching sound of footsteps reached his ear. And From the sound of it, inuyasha noted there was only one pair of feet, and going by the light pattering of steps he could tell it was kagome.

(I should seriously just end this danm chapter here.)

Kagome sighed happily as she stepped into her bedroom. Dropping the overly heavy back pack by the door way, kagome threw herself onto her bed. School had been grueling today, she'd had not one, not two, but every single one of her teacher had picked today of all days to have a pop quiz. Kagome groaned into her pillow, her brain was mush, she'd never be able to think again after today.

Inuyasha's eyes darted to the bathroom door, he hadn't locked it. With no one being home at the time he hadn't even thought about locking it and he seriously wished he had now. All he could do was hope that kagome didn't feel like taking a bath after school today. Inuyasha held his breath sinking deeper into the bath tub as he listened intently to kagome moving about in her room.

"Blue or the red….or the pink?" kagome asked aloud, holding up different colored pajamas for bouyo to choose from. Cat's being color blind and bouyo being a cat and all didn't seem to make a difference to kagome as she patiently waited for bouyo to indicate his choose. The overweight cat took his time in choosing pajamas too, he would look from one pair to the next and back again as if the cat was really making a life or death desection. Finally bouyo settled on the pink one, signaling to kagome his chose by sitting on the pick pajamas and meowing loudly.

Kagome smiled her thanks to bouyo, nodding her head in agreement kagome quickly change out of her school clothes and into her pink pajamas, bouyo had picked her favor pink night gown and while it barely covered her knees anymore and the puffy short sleeves had lost most of their puff, kagome still refused to get rid of it. And after all, it was Friday, she had no plans and no one was gonna come visit since she was still technically grounded, she might as well be conferrable while she enjoyed her night in.

Inuyasha sighed in relief as he heard kagome's footsteps heading down the stairs. Quickly jumping out of the tub, inuyasha dried himself off, putting his close back on before he was even properly dry, not trusting that she still wouldn't be coming back up any minute to take a bath.

Throwing a towel around his shoulders to keep his wet hair from soaking his shirt he followed kagome's sent into the living room where found her watching the television. Flopping down on the couch besides her, inuyasha caught kagome by surprise.

Kagome yelped startled by inuyasha sudden appearance, after finding her mother's note on the fringe door kagome had assumed she was the only one home. She quickly overcame her surprise as she caught inuyasha reaching for the TV's remote. Diving for inuyasha she snatched it out of his hands before he could turn the channel.

"Nu-uh dog boy, it's my remote." Kagome said as she held the remote to her chest protectively.

"Hey!" inuyasha barked staring down at kagome who was now lying crossed his lap with the remote held tightly in her hands. "I want to watch something good! Not this sappy chick anime of yours."

"Too bad, so sad." She teased sticking out her tongue at inuyasha. Kagome didn't bother to get off his lap as she adjusted her position so she could finish watching her show from inuyasha's lap.

The show finally rolled to an end just as the sun was setting, kagome stood up with a yawn and a long stretch. Smiling to herself, kagome turned to look at inuyasha, surprised to find the half deacon staring in the direction of the television with an odd almost hungry expression on his face and with a dark blush spreading crossed his face.

"Inuyasha?" kagome questioned. Glancing at the television curiously, she saw only the normal TV committals playing and nothing that existing either, just a man ranting about how well some type of laundry soap worked. Odd, kagome thought to herself, wonder what inuyasha's really got on his mind.

"What?" inuyasha snapped sounding harsher then he'd really mint too. His head jerking up as he glared at her, trying to cover up his embarrassment over being caught staring at her.

"Geez, you don't have to be so snappish inuyasha." kagome snapped back, shutting the television off. Her stomach growled reminding her of what she'd originally mint to say to inuyasha. "Oh, what do you want to eat for dinner? Mama and grandpa are off visiting some friends of his over in the next town and won't be back till tomorrow, I think Sota is sleeping over at a friend's house, so it's just the two of us tonight."

"keh." Inuyasha muttered, blinking insuprize at kagome's words. Had she not saw that he'd been staring at her legs as she stretched causing her night dress to rise up exposing more of her creamy legs to his hungry gaze. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he let kagome's words sink in. he wondered why she even asked what he wanted "ramen."

Kagome laughed, she should have guessed, when did inuyasha ever want anything else. "Any flavor in particular?"

"Beef." Inuyasha said as he followed her into the kitchen, perching on the stool as he watched her preparing their dinner.

Inuyasha slurped his noodles noisily while kagome ate hers much more quietly. After dinner the headed back into the living room and watched several more movies together before their long day caught up with them. Yawing their good nights to each other, kagome retired to her room while inuyasha headed for sota's room were head been sleeping for the past several nights when it had been too cold for him to sleep comfortably in the god tree.

Kagome awoke with a sudden start, her heart pounding in her chest and her breath coming in short gasp. A bright red began to spread crossed her cheeks as she recalled the dream; it was almost too vivid to call a dream. And how had she dreamed about doing that, she'd never even gone father then kissing a boy. How in the world had her subconscious come up with all that.

Kagome threw back her covers, to awake now to even consider sleeping. She grabbed her jacket as she slip out of the room and down the stairs. Maybe the cool night air would calm the fire the dream had set a flame. Having no direction in mind kagome was surprised to find her in front of the god tree the same one she'd first met inuyasha in front of five hundred and some odd years ago. Kagome smiled fondly recalling the memory.

Inuyasha sat up with a curse, danm that dream of his. For the past week it had been tormenting him, every night it had progressively gotten more and more vivid. Inuyasha swore he could almost taste kagome during his last dream, it had been too real. Either his subconscious had been hanging around Miroku's for too long or his demon blood was a sadistic dog and was interfering with his dreams to drive him further insane.

Inuyasha ran a hand throw his hair. Unable to sleep now, he throw open the window and let himself out intending to run the sexual frustration out of his system. Inuyasha stopped short of leaping over the shrine gate when a familiar form that had been haunting his dreams lately caught his attention.

His earlier plans forgotten, inuyasha change direction heading for kagome and the god tree. What could she possible be doing out here, inuyasha thought to himself, doesn't the woman know she could get sick.

"Couldn't sleep either inuyasha?" kagome asked catching inuyasha by surprise as he stopped besides her, both of them now facing the ancient tree.

"Feh," inuyasha grunted, not trusting himself with more of a response as he inhaled kagome's sent, inuyasha wondered if dreamt something similar to what he had. Her smell sent him reeling, how could some fiery bossy wench smell so good.

"What woke you up?" kagome asked glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, noticing that he wasn't looking at the tree any more, but staring at her. When he didn't answer kagome turned to face him repeating her question "inuyasha-"

Inuyasha kissed her, nearly knocking her off her feet with the force of his kiss, if it hadn't been for his arms wrapping around her at the same time, she probably would have fallen. Inuyasha growled in pleasure as he felt kagome respond to his kiss, if the passion she kissed him with was anything to go by, she wanted him almost as badly as he needed her.

Before inuyasha could think about what he was doing he already had her back pushed up against the tree and she'd wrapped her legs around his waist with her arms around his neck. Panting for air they broke the kiss, their breath mixing in the cold air around them as they stared into each other's eyes. They both knew it was too late for running away now and pretending, their lips met hungrily again, tongues fighting for dominance.

Kagome moaned against inuyasha's mouth overwhelmed by the fever inuyasha awoke inside her. She let out a strangled breath as inuyasha's lips left a blazing trail of kisses away from her mouth and down her neck. Kagome moved urgently against inuyasha, not knowing what she wanted only that inuyasha was the only one who could give it to her.

**Yep I was late in posting this chapter as well, sorry for the delay, family descended on us en mass for thanksgiving and my little girl turned a year old the 23! My goodness I still cannot believe it's already been a year! And sorry if this chapter was a little choppy! I've had to snatch minutes between everything to type and I swear I've had to do this chapter in hundred word segments! Until next time!**


	10. Holy Matrimony

Reviews:

Adam: you like to review don't you….I think I got 6+ reviews from you alone. Lol. Anyway I'm working on a new story, (Tree Top…something haven't gotten the title figured out yet) and I'm gonna dedicate it to you. Lol cuz some of your ideals for this story are hitting freakishly close to my plans for that story. (Awesome minds think alike?) And non inuyasha/kagome pairings seriously irk me too, it's just kind of wrong to have them otherwise.

so nooo he can't be a writer in this story and I will use other means to have them set for life, no spiritual powers for kagome, priestesses need to be pure and kagome's mated so yea. I'm still thinking about making her half demon, but I don't know. I will ensure that her life span is at least tied to/as long as inuyasha's life.

And I'm trying to slowly have them figure what happened in the beginning with Shippo's wish and all, but I doubt I'll have them figure it out before Shippo's born. I'll do my best to make sure everything is clear then. Yep Tokijin was his sword but I needed a name, and that one sounded good. No, inuyasha doesn't have his sword….**YET. **I have a secret ingenious plan for getting him his sword.

I've seen lots of animals bite each other during mating, and even on the neck area (live on a farm, my poor eyes) but normally they don't scar. It seems wrong for inuyasha to bite kagome so hard that it leaves a scar, I kind of like a tattoo marking ideal I got from another fanfic, I'll mix that with the ideals you gave me for their mating marks.

And damnit I wish I would have thought of having him faint! I was getting sooo tired of typing on and on about fighting demon blood. Gods moron moment. I'm half way tempted to go back and rewrite last chapter…but meh lazy. If I ever get the insane urge to rewrite this story, I am soooo re-doing it with him fainting. Damn it that was an awesome ideal. Oh and the movie theater gig, I like that too I'm gonna try and shove that into this story as well.

p.s. thanks for the reviews and the fanfics to read 3

IWalkTrewWalls: I will try! Really really hard too, I promise.

Dbzgtfan2004: new reviewer! Thank you and I plan to lol. Inu+kagx100!

RoseFalles: mwahah I know I'm so evil. You don't know how happy your review made me! I was dancing around the room for an hour! I know they're a bit OOC, but Rumiko's Inuyasha was never going to get anywhere with kagome so I mixed his demon blood with hot sauce and oysters and voila! Instant couple.

MamaSama6: Thank you so much for your review! Yea the grammar and spelling errors are annoying, believe it or not I do run a spell/grammar check before I post but it only seems to catch so much, and I'm terrible when it comes to either. The whole dyslexic thing really messes with me when it comes to spelling, and if you'd be willing to check over my story before I post that would be awesome! I'm so happy you liked my story and had all those wonderful things to say about it! And don't worry about feeling bad or snobbish, I think neither and I really appreciate the review and note you left me. p.s. I have no clue how you'd check errors before I post, so let me know how and I'd gladly do so Lol clueless is mine middle name.

**WARNING: **Why I should be warning you, I don't know…I just like typing warning in bold letters, so yea. Read on.

Mr. Wiegrauber and Ms. Higurashi present my birthday installment of Shippo's Wish.

Shippo's Wish.

Holy matrimony and flying sausages…batman.

Chapter.10

Kagome smiled softly to herself as she came awake the following morning to the sound of inuyasha's light snoring. As she rolled over to look at him, his arms instinctually tightened around her as if he feared she'd leave his side even in his sleep. I'll never leave your side, inuyasha. kagome thought to herself as she lightly stroked his jaw, admiring his face, from the strong set of his jaw, his perfectly kissable lips and the way his whole face was so unguarded, so innocent while he slept.

Kagome giggled softly as she saw his eye brow twitch in annoyance almost in repose to her thoughts. Inuyasha's eyes gradually opened to gaze upon her smiling face as he woke. A slow smile found its way to his lips as he beheld her in the morning light.

The small smile nearly stole kagome's breath, it was one of inuyasha's most rare smiles. It wasn't cocky or arrogant, it wasn't all sharp teeth or the smirk he normally wore, but the secret smile he had when he was truly happy. Kagome had only seen this smile few times before, and when anyone noticed him smiling like this he'd quickly change and put on a scowl. But inuyasha wasn't scowling now, he was smiling and he was smiling just for her. Kagome felt as if her hart could burst.

"Inuyasha" kagome sighed softly, happily. Even though they had been lying in her small bed together, kagome still managed to pull him even closer as she hugged him.

Inuyasha was surprised by kagome's suddenness, but wasn't about to reject the affection. Wrapping his own arms around his female's small waist inuyasha hugged her back. Burying his head in the crook of her neck, inuyasha inhaled her sweet scent. Which was now thoroughly mixed with his, brought a purely male smirk to inuyasha's lips and filled him with contempt and male pride.

Although he still felt a little guilty for taking her outside in the cold, he hoped he'd made up for it afterwards when they had come inside. By the way she was looking at him now, and the fact that she hadn't kicked him out of her bed inuyasha assumed he'd done pretty well in making up for letting his instincts getting the better of him outside. A deep vibration started inuyasha's chest as he nuzzled her shoulder. "Mate."

"Late?" kagome pulled back slightly, regarding him quizzically wondering what he could be late for.

Inuyasha shook his head a small chuckle escaping his mouth. "No, Mate."

Kagome blinked owlishly at him, still not comprehending him. "Uhh what is Mate?"

"you." inuyasha responded, playfully nipping her bare shoulder where he'd marked her last night.

"Me? Uh no, I'm Kagome. Who is Mate inuyasha?" kagome asked, her eyes narrowing as her temper flared to life. Inuyasha watched bemused, he could almost feel the heat from the fire in her eyes. But valuing his life and not wanting to ruin the morning for the sake of seeing kagome angry, inuyasha thought of a way to explain himself better.

"Ka-go-me is my Mate, its demon equivalent for human's spouse. When a demon find's someone they lo-like they become Mates." Inuyasha tried to explain as a dark blush speared a crossed his face, wishing for once that bloody flea was around to explain it better to her.

"Mate" kagome squeaked, a matching blush spreading a crossed her face as the words sunk in and she recalled last night.

"Ka-go-me Mate." inuyasha repeated, breaking apart her name like she'd done when they'd first met and he'd mistaken her for the dead priestess. Catching her attention else were, inuyasha pounced, taking advantaged of her wondering mind.

Kagome suddenly found herself on her back underneath inuyasha, his larger form pining her to the bed. And him wearing a smirk and not much else, his hungry gaze devouring her. Kagome's blush darkened realizing that they were both quite naked. she tried to remember if their close were still outside around the god tree or if they'd managed to bring it inside last night, if not they really needed to pick that up before her family got home.

Kagome's train of thought was abruptly derailed by inuyasha's lips closing in on her own. Kagome sighed blissfully, this was heaven. Naraku could be running around in a pink leotard with tie-dyed poodles in her back yard sing bad karaoke songs and kagome couldn't have cared less. In fact as long as inuyasha's lips were on hers, kagome doubted she would have even noticed.

Sadly their make-out session was called to an end by the wailing of her alarm clock. Groaning kagome buried her face against inuyasha's chest, hiding her laughter as inuyasha growled at her alarm clock, cursing the interruption.

"Five more minutes?" inuyasha asked hopefully once the alarm clock had finally settled back down.

"I doubt what you have in mind is a five minute thing." Kagome said with a shake of her head, watching the slow sheepish grin spread crossed inuyasha's face, knowing he'd been figured out. "You got a test to take this morning, remember?"

Inuyasha groaned, having completely forgotten about his GED testing. With a sigh inuyasha rolled off the bed and strolled crossed kagome's room, completely at ease with his nudity as he went to shut of kagome's alarm clock before it started ringing again.

Kagome averted her gaze blushing darkly, she was still unused to the sudden change in their relationship. Wrapping her sheet around her as she stood, kagome headed for the shower first to get ready. It wasn't long before inuyasha joined her in the shower.

Her normal morning shower having taken longer then she'd anticipated due to her extra help, they were out of time and ended having to eat their brake fast on the way to the testing facility. Kagome wished inuyasha luck before finding herself a seat while she waited for him.

"They said we'd get the scores in about a week." Inuyasha announced in reply to a question kagome had asked as they walked to Mr. Mesakies dog daycare together.

"Really, so how do you think you did?" kagome asked stepping through the door of Mr. Mesakies shop that inuyasha was holding open for her.

"Keh, those books were harder than that test." Inuyasha snorted as he led the way out the back door to the dog yard, leashes in hand.

"Think you did that good, do you." kagome asked, shooting inuyasha a look that clearly said _arrogant aren't we. _

Inuyasha grunted, he had a right to be arrogant about such things. After all he was a half demon from the federal warring states, learning things like, science and math and whatever those other books of kagome's were about. How could it not go to his head.

Kagome shook her head, she just hoped inuyasha had done as well as he seemed to think. Kagome was amazed at the number of dogs inuyasha had on leashes, she'd offered to hold more but inuyasha shook his head, telling her the one she had was plenty of trouble and any more dogs and she'd run the risk of them running away with her.

Kagome smiled, he could be so funny some times. Although inuyasha acted if the dogs would go crazy any minute, even growling at the dogs when they so much as looked in a different direction then the one he was leading in. And he kept shooting the dog she walked very dark glares, kagome found the whole thing hilarious.

It wasn't long before the walk came to an end, having made a large loop they found them self's back in front of Mr. Mesakies. After releasing the dogs back into the large in closed yard, kagome and inuyasha bid Mr. Mesakies Farwell before they took off for Sanota's.

Somewhere along the path to Sanota's inuyasha found himself holding kagome's hand. It was strange, yet it felt so natural, as if that's where her hand should have always been. It was surprising how quickly he took to their relationship's new progression. To inuyasha this felt right, he wasn't confused any more or afraid he wouldn't be accepted completely, last night had proven just how completely kagome accepted him for all that he was, whether he is human, demon or half of both.

For the first time in age's inuyasha felt at home. He didn't have to fight to carve a place for himself in the world any more, his home was in kagome's heart. As if sensing his thoughts kagome glanced up at him for a brief moment, gracing him with one of her loving smiles. Inuyasha felt the warmth from that smile blossom in his own heart. That little burst of light from her smile banishing the last remint of darkness left in his heart from a life time of hatred and loneliness he'd lived before kagome had fought her way into his life and heart.

Kagome sat on bar stool inside Sanota's black dog, her mind wondering as she watched inuyasha help to get the club ready for tonight. Kagome had been only mildly surprised when inuyasha asked her to come with him to work today. Even though they hadn't said anything out loud, kagome bet inuyasha was feeling the same thing she was, it was strange but she felt as if needed to be close to him. They hadn't been able to stop touching each other, weather it was just holding hands or holding each other, the need to touch each other was overwhelming.

The few times they had been out of sight of each other had been panic inducing. Not wanting a repeat performance of those feelings, they unspokenly agreed to stay within sight of each other. Kagome had asked inuyasha if it was a demon related thing, but he'd only shrugged, his father had died before inuyasha was old enough to know such things, and with no way to get ahold of Myoga they could only guess.

They'd just made it home when the rest of kagome's family burst through the doors. Kagome and inuyasha jumped apart, their face heating up. They'd almost been caught kissing in the kitchen by kagome's whole family.

"W-welcome back you guys!" kagome stuttered, while she was happy to see them, she couldn't help herself from wishing that they could have stayed gone a little longer. Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't nearly as happy about their return, between work at Sanota's and the dogs, he hadn't been able to steal but a few chaste kisses. He'd been looking forward to coming home and kissing kagome senseless but his dreams were all dashed to pieces by her family's arrival.

"Oh kagome! You won't believe what I saw on the way home! Why it was just the loveliest little bridal shop, they had dress and treats and oh you'll just have to come with me to see." Kagome's mother gushed, sounding much like a teenager herself as she ushered her daughter away from the men so they could continue their girl talk in peace.

"You better have not been fooling around while I was gone." Grandpa Higurashi rumbled, sending a menacing glare at inuyasha. Inuyasha glared right back; the old man was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Inuyasha! You gotta come play this game with me. Jeniji let me barrow it for the rest of the weekend, it's so cool!" Sota shouted nearly bouncing with his excitement. He grabbed ahold of inuyasha's arm, dragging the half daemon away before any more sparks could fly.

Monday morning came all too soon for the sleeping couple, the shrill ring of an alarm clock signaling the end of sleep and the start of the first day they newly mated couple would have to spend separated.

Inuyasha lifted his head to glare at the offending contraption, he really wished kagome had never replaced that blasted thing after the first one he'd smashed to bits. His expression sorted as he glanced down at the woman still blissfully asleep as she lay crossed his chest. He was surprised she was able to sleep threw alarm clock, maybe not so surprised after all the did spend a good portion of the night awake talking to each other.

_And more kissing among other things. _ Inuyasha added, a deep blush spreading crossed his cheeks along with an upwards twist of his lips.

"Ka-go-me" inuyasha purred against her skin, punctuating each syllable with a kiss along her neck. Kagome moaned softly in her sleep, her head tilted back unconsciously giving inuyasha more access to. Inuyasha smirked against the column of her neck, he was going to enjoy waking kagome up.

Kagome sighed in relief. _I'm not late._ Kagome thought to herself as she slid into her assigned seat just before the last bell rang. She promised herself that after school today inuyasha would pay for his mischief this morning. Because of him she'd almost been late to school and she had exams today.

Not only that but she'd had to skip breakfast because of inuyasha's playing around this morning, well if she was completely honest with herself it had only been half ways inuyasha's fault she'd gone without eating. The other part of the reason being her stomach was a little queasy. Luckily that cleared up after a while and she was able to eat lunch.

The school day was long and grueling, exam days always were that way. The constant testing was exhausting, kagome was amazed that she hadn't fallen asleep on her test paper after who little sleep she'd gotten the night before.

"Oi, kagome!" inuyasha hollered flagging kagome down before any of her stupid friends could detain her.

Kagome blinked surprised to find inuyasha practically bouncing outside the entrances of her school. His hair was down, the pale silver a stark contrast against the darkness of his clothing. Kagome felt her smiling as she ran to great him.

"Inuyasha!" kagome gasped, suddenly launching herself into his arms. Inuyasha crushed her to him as he spun them both around with the left over momentum from kagome's leap. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her wonderful sent.

It went a long way to calming him, he was glade this was the last day of school before the winter break. He didn't think he could last a week of being separated from kagome. He'd just barely managed to keep himself busy while she was in school today.

Without a care for who was watching them, inuyasha kissed kagome for the world to see. His hand grasping her raven locks at the nape of her neck, tilting her head back to allow him better access to her moist succulent mouth. His other hand wrapped half way around her back, holding her firmly in place. Inuyasha felt like a starved man, he couldn't get enough of her. If it hadn't been for the cheering and the wolf calls invading his heaven, he could have taken her right there against the fence that went around her school.

Growling with frustration, inuyasha grabbed kagome's hand and pulled her along behind him as he marched back to the Higurashi shrine, if they were lucky maybe her family was busy and wouldn't notice them slip off to the well house to finish that kiss.

No such luck was to be had. Kagome's mother was waiting for them when they arrived home. Inuyasha grit his teeth, _was every one out to cause him pain today, was it really too much to ask for some alone time with his mate_. Inuyasha thought as they found them self's being ushered into the Higurashi's old Toyota by kagome's mom.

"Remember that adorable wedding boutique that I found the other day? Well I thought since today was the last day of school before winter brake and you don't have to do homework tonight, that we'd go check it out!" Mrs. Higurashi rambled as she started the car up and pulled out of the drive way. "I know what you're thinking, husbands-to-be aren't supposed to go with the bride when she's picking out her wedding dress, but long as he doesn't know which one she'll be wearing, it will be okay."

Inuyasha had no clue what she was going on about, and from looking at kagome's expression, she didn't have much more of an ideal about what her mother was going on about either. Inuyasha flinched as he caught the word shopping admits Mrs. Higurashi continued rant, he knew what shopping was. He'd made the mistake of tagging along with kagome and her friends once during a shopping trip of theirs. It hadn't been fun.

Kagome could feel her face being to heat up as she realized what her mother was going on and on and on about. _She means to take us shopping for the wedding, our wedding._ She thought with a sudden realization. The ideal of an actually wedding, ceremony and all sounded so…

Kagome couldn't even think of a word. She was already inuyasha's mate, but the ideal of having actual wedding ceremony seemed so much more. She hadn't even graduated high school yet, and here she was about to pick out her dress for her own wedding. Kagome couldn't help but feel existed, ever since she'd fist laid her eyes on inuyasha; this was what she'd wanted.

She knew inuyasha didn't really understand human ceremonies, in his book they were already husband and wife, so what differences did white dresses and words spoken make? Actions speak louder than any word. _Except for S-I-T._ Kagome thought to herself with a small giggle, drawing the half demons curious attention.

Kagome just smiled innocently at inuyasha, he might have pressed her more but the car came to a sudden stop. Still smiling kagome hoped out of the car along with her mother, inuyasha was a little slower getting out. He wasn't looking forward to this shopping stuff of theirs.

Kagome's mom had been right, the bridal boutique was simply adorable. It sat in the center of a long strip mall, but what it lacked in space, it made up for in charm. The exterior walls were a soft shade of pink with cream colored trim around the doors and two windows. The larger window was to the right off the door, the top of the window was round so only one mannequin could be shown completely, the rest of the room was taken up by an arsenal of accessories a bride might want or need. The second smaller window was a long thin rectangle that ran along the left side of the door. The rectangle was divided into several smaller rectangles, each separate rectangle housing a small bride figurine. The face of the building was topped by a scalloped roof, that jutted out to cover the side walk, and the potted plants owner of the shop had growing in front of their shop.

The small bell above the door jingled merrily as the trio entered the shop, the interior was no less cute. The walls were a light shade of rose, and the floors were covered in soft carping and the color of a peach. The owner had done away with those irritating florescent over head lights, replacing them with softer hanging lights that gave the shop a worm inviting glow.

Kagome gasped as she looked around. There must have been a hundred dresses in the small shop, not to mention veils and shoes to match and every accessory a bride could possible want. Whoever ran the shop was very good at what they did. The items where all very neatly put away and out of the way, while at the same time still easily assessable. In short, kagome had died and gone to girly heaven.

"Can I help ye?" asked an old voice off to the right of them, hidden by dress stand with several dresses on it. Three heads peered around the dresses looking for the owner of the voice. Inuyasha choked on air while Kagome gasped recognizing the owner of the voice immediately. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, right in front of her sat Keade. Although the woman had use of both her eyes and was dressed in modern clothing, there was no mistaking it for anyone other than Keade.

"Yes! We've got a wedding to do in less than a week and we need a dress, a tux…"kagome's mother smiled happily as she began listing off all necessary for a proper wedding, completely oblivious to the two teens beside her.

"I see, now tell me is it for ye or the young one behind you?" the old shop keeper asked, putting down her book as she began sizing both women.

"Me? Oh no no, it's my daughter's wedding. My wedding was years ago" Mrs. Higurashi laughed politely and pushed her daughter in front of her. The Keade look alike nodded sagely as she took in kagome's form, seemingly unaffected by the nervous girl's wide eyed stare.

"I think we may have a few dresses that would suit ye on such a short notices" with another nod of her head she began hunting threw the racks of dresses pulling out a dress every so often, after her arms were full she returned to kagome. Leading her and her mother toward the back where the dressing rooms were.

Inuyasha watched as the old woman reappeared a few minutes later with a large book in her hands. Although she didn't seem to recognize either him or kagome it was still so strange seeing Keade's old face again. This must be her reincarnation, inuyasha suddenly realized. He was being to wonder just how many people from his time had been reincarnated in kagome's time, when a book was suddenly thrust into his hands.

"Take a seat Mr. Groom, let me know when ye find a suit to ye likes." The old crone said before once again leaving him alone as she disappeared once again.

Inuyasha found as he looked through the huge catalog of suits, that he knew nothing of men's clothing in kagome's time. He'd only managed to find one outfit in the whole book the resembled anything even remotely familiar to the clothing of his time. And inuyasha refused to were that one, it looked more like a woman's kimono then anything a man should wear, the thing had pom-poms on it for crying out loud.

"Having any luck inuyasha?" the voice of kagome's mother startled him nearly out of the chair. He had been so absorbed in his disgust for men's formal wear that he hadn't heard them approach. Looking up from the book in his hands he was surprised to find them so close, kagome's mother was leaning over him as she tried to get a look at what suit he'd been looking at. Kagome wasn't much farther away, unlike her mother she showed no interest in the book but her eyes had a kind of faraway dreamy look and there was a small smile to her lips. Inuyasha wondered what they'd been talking about back there, he should have sat closer to the dressing rooms and listened in.

"I'm not wearing that." Inuyasha announced with emphasis on the word that as he pointed accusingly at the photo of a traditional Japanese wedding dress. Kagome's mother hid her smile behind her hand as she fought down the urge to giggle.

"Alright then, how bout…" kagome's mom took the book from inuyasha and began quickly flipping through the pages until she found one she thought he might like. She paused as she spotted a rather simple western style suit, plane black slacks, a nice clean cut jacket also black. There was a choice of bow tie or neck tie but she couldn't see inuyasha putting up with either of those for long and you could also choose what color you wanted the undershirt.

_Perfect_, she thought smiling to herself as she returned the book to inuyasha. "How about this one. You can pick the color for the under shirt."

Inuyasha shrugged, clothes were clothes and then they we're worn. Inuyasha's eyes danced over the color chart on the edge of the page, his eyes catching on a vided red. Inuyasha pointed it out, he liked red and the color reminded him of his fire rat robe. "That one."

It was much later when the exited the shop, weaving good bye to Keade's reincarnation they carried their purchases into the car. Inuyasha still didn't know what was in kagome's bags and the curiosity was eating him up. he still didn't think it was fair that she got to see what he would be dressed in, while he still had no clue what she would be wearing.

Even later that night, when inuyasha had snuck into kagome's room after her family had gone to sleep, the wrench still wouldn't tell him. She'd only laughed and kissed him soundly. No matter what inuyasha tried she wouldn't spill. _Stubborn woman. _Inuyasha thought drowsily as he drifted off to sleep with kagome held tight in his arms.

Inuyasha's stomach rumbled as he woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. Inuyasha glanced between the door and the sleeping kagome. To wake or not to wake, inuyasha chewed on his lip as indecision and hunger ate away at him.

Kagome yawned and stretched as she was nudged awake by an impatience inuyasha. Opening her eyes, she looked from the clock to inuyasha wondering why he'd wake her up so early. It was only seven fifteen and she didn't have school today. The answer dawned on kagome as she caught the scent of bacon cooking.

Kagome couldn't help it she laughed, inuyasha growled at her impatiently taking away her covers as he got out of the bed. They needed to hurry other wise old man Higurashi would get all the bacon, why couldn't she understand that, instead she had to sit there laughing her non-existing tail off.

Inuyasha finally managed to herd a still laughing kagome toward the kitchen. He was quite happy to find there was still a lot of bacon left for his breakfast. Piling his plate high inuyasha happily took a seat at the table. Inuyasha was half way through his second plate when kagome's mother suddenly dropped an arm full of white envelops onto the empty end of the table.

"Alright you to its time to get those invitations out." Mrs. Higurashi told them as she placed an ink pen in front of both kagome's and inuyasha's place mats.

"In den what?" inuyasha tried to repeat the odd word but became confused and gave up.

"Wedding invitations, silly." Kagome's mother said with a smile as she pulled out a blank small note pad. "Here you to go ahead and make a list of every one you want to come to the wedding, okay?"

Inuyasha was still at a loss but kagome nodded pulling the paper closer to her, her pen already un-capped and ready to write. "

Yuki, Erika, and Amy…Hojo and Mr. Myota. Kota and…" kagome words trailed off in thought as she finished the last name.

"Oi kagome what you writing?" inuyasha's asked, scooting his hair closer so he could get a better look at the paper she'd been writing on.

"Names of people I'd like to come to our wedding."

"You're inviting Hojo and Kota?" inuyasha barked clearly upset over the fact.

"Is there any one you'd like to invite inuyasha?" kagome asked ignoring his question.

"Sanota and Mr. Mesakies." Inuyasha mumbled, having grown to almost like the two older men he worked for. Switching back to his pervious question, inuyasha glared at kagome. "You didn't answer me, why you inviting those to morons?"

"Because their still my friends, so be nice inuyasha." kagome shot back, sending inuyasha a glare of her own.

"Yea but they like you." inuyasha argued still.

"And I'm marring you, so what does that matter?" kagome countered, one dark eye brow raised in question.

"They like you!" inuyasha repeated with more force, trying to get his point crossed.

Kagome shook her head as she added another name to their invitation list. "Kota's got a girlfriend and I think Hojo's seeing someone as well."

Inuyasha let out a small 'Feh' as he got up from the table, taking both his plate and kagome's to the sink. He still really didn't like the ideal of those two hanging around kagome, but if what she said is really true then maybe it would be so irritating.

Inuyasha froze as he picked up the fresh sent of salt water hit his nose. Spinning around inuyasha found the source of the smell, his mate was crying. Reacting purely on instinct inuyasha pulled her into his arms, giving her all the comfort he was capable of as he held her to his beating heart.

"No, no, no. don't cry. Don't cry. Why are you crying? Does it really bother you that much?" inuyasha asked, confused as to what made her cry. He felt kagome shake her head against his chest. Lightly he forced her to look up at him, the sight of her red rimmed eyes and the tears still spilling from them made inuyasha's heart hurt. "Mate, what's wrong?"

"I-I wish S-Sango and mirok-ku and Sh-sh-hippo could come to our wedding." kagome sobbed, more tears falling as she tried unsuccessfully to make them stop. Inuyasha felt her pain, he wished there was some way he could make her wish come true but without the well working, pigs were more likely to fly.

"Why so Miroku can give me all kinds of perverted advice on being a husband and you know Sango would attack every car in japan with that giant boomerang bone of hers. And I'd probably get sat by you right into the wedding cake for chasing Hippo." inuyasha snorted. He wanted to cheer kagome up, inuyasha didn't like to see her cry.

"p-probably" kagome laughed, a truly happy smile spreading crossed her face. Inuyasha had to kiss her, seeing those sweet lips of hers twisting up into that beguiling smile of hers was just too much of a temptation for the boy to handle. Inuyasha's head dipped down, sealing his lips to hers.

"Ahem!" a very loud voice near the kissing couple caused them to break apart guiltily. Blushing darkly as they looked from each other to Grandpa Higurashi, who'd interrupted them.

"Save that nonsense for after the vows are exchanged, and out of the kitchen." Grandpa ordered the two, on his way to get a cup of tea. "ah almost forgot, your mother wants you and demon boy over there, to head to Blossoms, the florist shop down on Nobinooga road, and pick out your wedding flowers after your done with the invitations, she also said to go ahead and put the invites in their mail boxes."

"Oh…Kay." Kagome said slowly, she was begun to get the feeling she might want to start making a list of things they had to do. Separating the envelops with their cards into two equal stakes, she passed on to inuyasha, keeping the other pile for herself.

"You make the invites for the guys and I'll make the girl's along with Kota's and Hojo's" kagome said as she placed the list of names between them, she didn't trust inuyasha with either of her ex- not really suitors invites. Knowing inuyasha, he'd probably fill the card full of insults, shove it in their mail box and not mention a thing about being invited to their wedding.

"Keh, whatever wench." Inuyasha said, the name had long ago lost any of its intended insult, inuyasha had come to use it as almost if it was a term of endearment with kagome. Kagome ignored him, already intent on writing out her stack of invites.

The two teens thought their hands were going to fall off by the time both piles had been finished. They hadn't even invited that many people, unfortunately the cards had been completely blank so they'd had to write out everything and then address the letters as well. It was quite tiring.

Looking over they cards kagome frowned. It wasn't fair, kagome thought to herself, his hand writing is so much better than mine. Inuyasha snickered behind her, having figured out what she was thinking from her expressions as she looked between the two envelopes.

Inuyasha had once again been forced to wait while kagome picked out her flours for her wedding bouquet, apparently it was still part of the brides wedding dress and therefor bad luck if he saw them before the wedding. He was surprised when kagome rejoined him only a few minutes after she'd left his side.

"I thought you needed to pick out your flowers." Inuyasha asked surprised by the very short wait.

"Yep" kagome chirped her short answer, a big smile on her face.

"Did they not have any flowers?" inuyasha asked next.

"They had lots." Kagome answered, her smile growing.

"Then did you not find any you liked?" inuyasha asked still confused.

"Oh I liked all their flowers." Kagome giggled, she could see how badly inuyasha's curiosity was eating him up.

"So you picked your flowers then?" inuyasha queried farther.

"Yep" kagome chirped once again, her grin reaching from ear to ear now.

Inuyasha tried to drag more answers out of her but kagome would give, no matter what tactic he tried. Finally giving up inuyasha's mind wondered to other things as they went around town putting the invitations in mail boxes and such.

"Hey kagome, you know in your time we've meet Kouga's reincarnation and Keade's reincarnation and I think Mr. Myoto might be myoga's reincarnation… Sango Miroku and even Shippo's reincarnation could be running around japan during this time as well." inuyasha finally spoke aloud the thought that had been bouncing around his head since they'd first run into Kouga's reincarnation a month ago.

"It…its possible." kagome reasoned as equal amounts hope and sadness made war inside of her. At the same time she was scared also, with so many people in japan there was no promise that their paths would ever cross. Not only that but they wouldn't be the same friends that they'd travel feudal japan with, their reincarnations would be their own people, with new memories. But where ever the souls of her friends were, she wished them all the happiness in the world.

The next morning when kagome woke up, the first thing she did was run to the bath room. The second thing she did that morning was regurgitate whatever had been left in her stomach of last night's dinner. The third thing she did that morning was repeat the throwing up process until around noon when she suddenly felt fine again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" inuyasha asked kagome for what felt like the hundredth and fiftieth time that day.

"I'm fine, now come help me get the attic later down" kagome promised trying to tamp down her temper, but if he asked her one more time, rosaries or no she was going to S-I-T him.

Inuyasha grumbled but did as requested and pulled the rickety latter down from the ceiling. He followed closely behind kagome as she headed up the later, wanting to be close enough to grab her encase she slipped or something.

Once they were in the shrine attic, kagome quickly turned on the small battery powered lantern she'd brought up with her. The attic wasn't very large but it was taken up by a great many number of boxes and none of them were labeled.

"There's got to be something we could use up here" kagome muttered as she attacked the box closet to her.

"Why do we need 'something old'?" asked inuyasha, as the dust from opening a box caused him to sneeze quite violently.

"it's for good luck inuyasha, for a wedding a bride needs something new, something old, something barrowed, something blue and a yen in her shoe." Kagome explained, as she sung the little old chant.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to see anything your wearing to the wedding?" inuyasha asked as he pulled a rather ugly mask out of a box, apparently grandpa stored shrine artifacts in the attic as well as in the shed's outside.

"since were looking for something old it's okay, and mommy had to take Sota to soccer so she couldn't help me look, you were the only one left that wouldn't give me the history of every object up here." Kagome answered grinning at inuyasha. He growled at her, not liking the dusty attic but unwilling to leave her up here a lone. He gave into kagome's willpower and began searching the boxes as well, figuring that with his help they wouldn't have to spend so much time up here.

Kagome was begun to grow frustrated, they had been up here for nearly two hours already and still no luck. Kagome was about to call it quits for the day when inuyasha shout of excitement suddenly broke threw her foul mood. Cirous as to what he'd found kagome crawled over to him.

"Would these work?" inuyasha asked as soon as kagome settled besides him. Somehow amidst all this old junk inuyasha had managed to find a pair of wedding cups. The little cups were carefully packed in a small hat box; they'd obviously meant a lot to the person who'd packed them with so much care.

"Oh inuyasha, their perfect!" kagome cooed happily as she picked up the smaller wife cup out of the box and held it to the light. The skilled artist who made the cups must have truly been inspired when he made the cups. The great dog painted on the side looked as if it could come to life any second and run right off the cup. So real was the grate white beast, its eyes were gold and the fur was a startlingly white even for the age of the cups. Strangely kagome found herself thinking the dog resembled Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru when he transformed into that of a large demon dog.

Still the cups were unbelievably beautiful, Smokey blue gray background for the great dog as he ran a crossed the clouds that decorated the bottom. There was even elegant scroll work along back side of the cup done in gold and silver lettering, kagome couldn't read the archaic kanji, but she was still awed by its beauty.

Placing the cup back in the box kagome noticed a red cord carefully stored inside the husbands cup. Eyeing it, kagome wondered if it too had something to do with the wedding ceremony. Catching inuyasha's look of impatience kagome left it alone, making a mental note to ask her grandpa about it later.

"So we got the something old covered." Inuyasha said as he handed the box back to kagome once they were back in her room.

"And something barrowed from my mom." Kagome added. Inuyasha was curious but he already knew he'd get no answer out of her, so he didn't bother to press for information.

"And the yen, what's next" inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." Answered kagome, surprising inuyasha.

"Nothing? But I thought we had something blue and new to look for still?"

"I've already taken care of those two." Kagome replied with a secret smile.

"Not fair." Inuyasha muttered under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

Kagome laughed, she couldn't help inuyasha was just too cute some times. Giving him a peck on the cheek she smiled at him "you'll find out Friday."

Inuyasha growled playfully at kagome, holding her in place by the hair at the back of her head inuyasha proceeded to kiss her senseless. If he couldn't have his answers, he'd at least have a proper kiss from his mate.

Thursday morning dawned with much the same reaction as the previous mornings. Kagome was up and out of bed as soon as she awoke, leaving a nervous half demon to stand at the bathroom door, not knowing what else he should do.

"Kagome I want you to go to the doctor today, okay honey?" said Mrs. Higurashi as she caught her daughter throwing up for the fourth time that week. Although kagome seemed to perk up after she was awake for a while, it still bothered her mother that she was throwing up.

Kagome could only nod her head, although she really didn't like going to the doctors she was in no mood to argue over it at the moment.

After making the appointment with the doctor's offices for kagome, Mrs. Higurashi sighed. There was just so much to do and so little time with the wedding tomorrow and kagome getting sick. Mrs. Higurashi wasn't sure how she was going to manage getting ever thing done today. While she was trying to figure out how she'd possibly pick up the flowers, wedding decorations, the special guests, get Sota to his soccer game, kagome to the doctor and go to the store, not to mention bake the wedding cake today after she got the ingredients from the store, a thought suddenly occurred to mar. Higurashi.

Running back up stares she found inuyasha still standing helplessly outside the bathroom. "Inuyasha. Could you do me a favor and take kagome to the doctor's at two fifteen today?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly. She felt for the boy, he was obviously worried about her daughter. Kagome's mom was so happy her daughter had found someone who cared so deeply for her, it would make for a good marriage.

Somewhere a crossed town in a small clinic not far from the Higurashi's shrine and a few hours later, around two to be exact, two experienced and very board doctors were about to make a bet with each other. And the stakes would be high.

"DR. Hikio, you have a couple of teens waiting for you in room twelve" a short plump nurse with graying hair announced as she stuck her head into the doctors lounge. "The girls complaining of nausea, thinks she might have a stomach bug or the flu."

One of the other doctors in the room snorted, he was tall and good looking with short black hair that refused to behave and would stick up at odd angles. "Teenager with the flu? Ha! Try pregnant."

The other doctor was a she doctor with long dark hair tied up in a classic French twist, turned to shoot dangers at the one who'd spoken, she wasn't nearly as tall as the other doctor so the glare wasn't nearly as affective as she would have liked, but it was still quite intimidating. "You know not everyone is as hormonally driven as you, Geniko"

"What do you want to bet, Miss Hikio?" the DR. Geniko asked with a sly smile and twinkling eyes as he sized his Aponte up.

"If I win, you let me drive your car." Dr. Hikio challenged with a smirk of her own.

"Midnight? But she's a one of a kind classic! And I've seen what you've done to your last three cars!" he gasped completely horrified by her suggestion.

"I see, not man enough to rise to the bet." She taunted

"Fine, but if I win, you have to go on a date with me." Dr. Geniko challenged his smirk back in place.

"Deal." She agreed, shaking his hand firmly.

Kagome cringed as the needle punctured skin on its way to draw her blood. Turning her head away from the sight, even after all her time spent battling in feudal japan, she still couldn't stand getting blood drawn. Kagome let out a sigh of relief when the doctor withdrew.

"Alright, let me go run a test or two on this and I'll be back." The woman, who'd introduced herself as DR. Hikio, promised.

Kagome and inuyasha both hoped she'd have the cure for kagome's illness when she returned. Although kagome felt fine now, she knew in the morning she'd be leaning over the toilet again. And that didn't sound like a fun way to start off her wedding day tomorrow. It took the doctor a surprisingly short time to return, and the answer she came with was not what the pair was expecting.

"Congratulations, and I hope the two of you will be marring soon?" the doctor announced as she returned carrying a small sack in on hand and a medical folder in the other.

"Congratulations? For getting sick?" inuyasha was completely confused by the doctors strange words.

"Yes, our weddings tomorrow but what's that have to do with me being sick?" kagome questioned, slightly calmer then inuyasha but no less confused.

"Nothing to do with being sick, and everything to do with being pregnant. One month pregnant to be exact." Dr. Hikio answered with a short laugh.

"I think am going to be sick." Kagome said before clamping a hand over her mouth as she lurched forward.

"Bathroom is at the end of the hall." Dr. Hikio quickly advised, giving the girl a firm push in the right direction. She defiantly didn't want vomit all over the place. Once she was sure the young girl had made it all the way into the bathroom she turned her attention to the boy that was still standing ideally in the office.

"Alright, since she's a bit busy right now, I'll explain it to you and you can explain it later to your girlfriend." Dr. Hikio said as she forced the bag she'd been carrying into inuyasha's hands. "Inside that bag is her prenatal vitamins she is to take them every morning, also there are a couple of booklets inside as well, read them at your own disposure. After your girls done throwing up see the woman in the check-out window and make an appointment for next week."

And with that finished she waltzed out of the room leaving a dazed half-demon behind. Later that same week Dr. Hikio found herself siting a crossed from none other than the informants Dr. Gingko eating dinner, and unbelievably she found herself acutely enjoying her date with him. A year or so later the two doctors were happily married and soon to be expecting a child of their own.

"how can I be pregnant?" kagome wailed as they sat on a bench in the deserted park, being December and a rather cloudy cold day it seemed no else wanted to hang out in the park but them.

"The god tree?" inuyasha supplied helpfully. He didn't see what the big deal was, not only had he already told her she was pregnant, but she obviously had no qualms about having his children since she was willing to be not only his wife but his mate as well.

"Inuyasha that was a week ago! The doctor said I've been pregnant for a whole month! How is this even possible I would have had to gotten pregnant back in November" kagome nearly shouted at the poor medieval boy turned modern guy.

Inuyasha scratched his head were his ear's had once been in thought. "What about the night that started this whole mess? The same night after Shippo made that stupid wish that led to your mom finding us tangled up in your sheets come that morning?"

"W-what!" kagome gasped, what inuyasha suggested made sense but she could believe it, wouldn't they have remembered something like that. Kagome's eyes widen as they dream's she'd been having suddenly popped into her mind. "Inuyasha…did you um what I mean is have we…err ?"

Inuyasha blinked, and blinked again and still he had no clue what kagome had just asked him, at least he thought she'd asked him a question. "Huh?"

"Have you had any strange dreams lately?" kagome repeated her question, much slower this time.

"What do you mean by strange? I don't dream of kissing Kouga if that's what you're asking, beating him into a pulp maybe but kissing no." inuyasha snapped, his frown slowly morphing into a smirk as he visualized beating Kouga into a pulp outside of his dreams.

"no no, I mean strange dreams about us, bright light and us making uhh doing err oh never mind!" kagome threw her hands up in exasperation.

"yea." Inuyasha mumbled quietly, looking away from kagome as a bright red blush stole up his face nearly reaching his eye brows he was blushing so much.

"You do?" kagome questioned her attention snapping back to him as she noted the blush creeping up his face.

Inuyasha nodded his head in response, he really didn't want to talk about these dreams, but it looked like kagome wasn't going to give him a choice.

"With light flashes too?" kagome probed farther, waning to be positive they were halving the exact same dream. Inuyasha nodded again and kagome new she was onto something, "I think we had the same dreams or memory actually. It would make sense, inuyasha do you remember after Shippo's wish that bright flash of light?"

Inuyasha hesitantly nodded once again, wondering where she was going with this.

"And then we woke up the next morning in my time?" kagome paused as she waited for inuyasha's nod. "Well what if these dreams are really the missing memory from that night, the time matches with when I had to have gotten pregnant."

"Feh, but why don't we remember that night other than in the bits and pieces we dreamed afterwards and what did us getting naked have to do with Shippo's wish?" Inuyasha asked surprising her.

"I…I don't know." Kagome muttered suddenly down cast as she realized they were no closer to figuring out what happened after Shippo's wish then before. "What are we going to do inuyasha?"

"I don't know, ask your mom. She's been pregnant twice." Inuyasha suggested,

"Oh no what's my mother going to say when she finds out, I'm so dead! She's gonna kill me." Kagome wailed, feeling the on-comings of a panic attack kagome stuck her head between her knees and tried to breath while still continuing her rant of 'she's gonna kill me, I'm so dead, I'm too young to be a mommy or die.'

It was nearing dark before inuyasha was able to convince kagome to return park, and only after he swore not to breathe a word of it to her family.

"Kagome, inuyasha we were being to grow worried, how was the doctor visit?" Mrs. Higurashi asked catching to two as the came in through the back door.

"G-Good!" kagome squeaked nervously, her heart pounding in her chest. She realized inuyasha had already disappeared leaving her to handle this on her own.

"Good? Did they give your any medicine?" Mrs. Higurashi asked confused by her daughters answer.

"M-medicine? what m-medicine?" kagome stuttered her nerves getting the better of her as she tried to inch her way up the stairs and out from under her mother all-knowing gaze.

"Medicine for that bug you seemed to have caught, you did go to the doctor didn't you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked becoming serious suddenly.

"O-Of course! Umm uhh they gave me good medicine for the preg-errr, the preggollio flu yea, the doctor said it would clear it right up in nine m-Days!" kagome stumbled over her words, getting them mixed up with the thoughts in her head, causing her to almost blurt out the truth.

"That's good, what's the name of the medicine your taking" her mother asked, her daughters behavior making her suspicions.

"Good medicine, but I'm feeling really tired so I'm going to go take a nap before dinner, bye!" kagome shouted as she dashed up the stairs before her mother could ask anything more.

Kagome sighed, it the morning of her wedding day and she was bored out of her mind. Her family had been serious about her and inuyasha not seeing each other until the music started and grandpa was ready to give her hand away. In order to make sure there was no peeking, kagome had been locked in her mother's room until the time came, and from what she could hear going on outside of the room, inuyasha was under surveillance by grandpa. Inuyasha couldn't go more than three feet before grandpa would holler for him to get back here.

It would have been pretty funny if kagome hadn't been so bored, but the amusement had worn off about two hours ago with her make-up and hair already done kagome was too scared to move least she mess it up and now her only option for amusement was to count the stiches in her mother's comforter while she waited for her mother to come fetch her when the time was right.

It wasn't much longer when the clock struck noon and her mother burst into the room, although her eyes were slightly red she was obviously smiling and happy also. Ushering kagome into the bathroom, Mrs. Higurashi quickly helped her daughter into her wedding gown. They hadn't wanted to put it on until that last moment, just to be on the safe side. Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she stepped back to look at her daughter.

"I almost forgot something barrowed." Mrs. Higurashi said with a watery laugh as she went to her jewelry box, looking for something. Smiling fondly as her hands touched the strand of round purls, she recalled her own wedding when she'd first worn those purls. Kissing her daughters check she fastened them around her daughter's neck. "You look beautiful dear."

And indeed kagome did her long thick raven locks were down about her shoulders and her gown was of the purest whites, whiter even then snow. The sleeves were long, they needed to be since the wedding was outside after all, the bodice fit to her like a seamless glove, flowing over her curves like water, the neck was low, not low enough to be indecent, just low enough to give a hint of bosom. The skirt of the gown flared out, not to the point where people couldn't come any closer than four feet for fear of running into her dress, but just enough to give the skirt that full almost princess look.

The dress had truly been made for kagome, even the tiny flowers embroidered along the collar matched kagome's stormy blue eyes so seamlessly that it was impossible to believe otherwise. Kagome's mother was sure of it, she didn't know how the old woman from the dress shop had done it, but there was no doubt in Mrs. Higurashi's mind that she'd made that gown just for her kagome.

"Come on dear, grandpa's waiting to hand you off, and I know there's a certain someone out there under the god tree who's dying to see you." Mrs. Higurashi promised giving her daughters hand a firm squeeze, smiling as the younger girl began to blush.

Inuyasha's head suddenly turned in the direction of the Higurashi house having picked up kagome's sent suddenly. He wasn't prepared for the site that greeted his eyes. He'd never seen something so beautiful. She looked like a vision out of a dream to him, almost too beautiful for real life. She was stunning and inuyasha was speechless.

Kagome took hold of her grandfather's wrinkled and loving hand as she stepped out of the house, she could feel every one's eyes on her, but only one set of eyes mattered to her at that moment. Slowly lifting her gaze until she met the golden gaze that had captured her heart years ago, whatever the future threw brought she knew in that one moment that they would always face the future, past, and present together.

Yep I ended it there. you have to review if you want the rest of the wedding lol. By the way now that I've reached my goal of a matching the chapter with word count all the way up to chapter ten (ex: chapter4 = 4.000 words) my chapters are going to get a wee bit shorter 10.000 word chapter is killer , expect 5.000+ word chapters ( unless you guys have a different count that you like better, I'm still open to suggestions) but shorter chapters will mean faster up dates, and maybe I won't be so brain dead after trying to spell check 'em.

By the way IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Woot. This is my birthday gift to you all!

Ps. I'll be posting two new inu/kag AU stories soon, one is getting posted with this chapter, and the other story will probably be posted with the next update. Please read and review those as well. :3


	11. Merry Making

Thank you to everyone who wished me happy birth day, I is now on a supper sugar high!–throws confetti around-

Mew Polarbear! Immortalgirl411! Berryblue96! Iwalkthrewwalls! pApAw! timsgirlashley

Adam: lol dude your reviews crack me up. I'll think about digging up the flower bed, but not for his sword! I got a plan and I swear you'll love it just wait till x-mas chapter. And no NARAKU…he scares me…well I might turn him into a bunny or something but that would be it. And you're welcome! I love your reviews lol, but you might be forced to wait until next month for the new story . my daughter's teething which means she's not sleeping as well witch equals less time for me to write, it was all I could to get the updates out.

RoseFalles: lol thanks for reviewing and lol

Passion4somefanfiction. So can stop lol more pregnancy to come! The gang has come and they'll run into more friends as time goes by! And don't dieee cuz then you can't review and I'll be sad!

Dark inu fan: I didn't know doc's had to do that o.o intriguing. Alright so I was kinda close on the wedding thing lol you reviewed after I already finished this chapter so im not fixing it lol to lazy/impatient , yea I've been trying to work on the words, there just tricky to catch. I wish they had an App for that. Btw see note at bottom about wedding drink -

And thank you to whomever it was that reviewed and forgot to type their name! lol

**BTW:** I know nothing of Japanese weddings or even Christian weddings really, I being pagan and all so I'm going to wing things and just come up with my own version of wedding from what I've seen of them. And I'm also just too lazy right now, so don't get mad and upset and start yelling because the wedding ceremony is wrong. :p

Mr. Wiegrauber and Ms. Higurashi present the birthday installment in Shippo's Wish.

Shippo's Wish.

Reception

May the merry making commence!

Chapter.11

Kagome took hold of her grandfather's wrinkled and loving hand as she stepped out of the house, she could feel every one's eyes on her, but only one set of eyes mattered to her at that moment. Slowly lifting her gaze until she met the golden gaze that had captured her heart years ago, whatever the future brought, she knew in that one moment that they would always face the future, past, and present together.

She was nearly half way to the god tree where inuyasha waited for her underneath its large branches when something suddenly struck her in the back. Kagome gasped as she felt something snap and give way in her ankle. She was abruptly forced to ground by the sudden weight on her back. Twisting as she fell, kagome managed to keep her face from being smashed into the hard ground.

What she saw after she landed roughly on her back shocked her to the core. There kneeling above kagome with her fist cocked back as she prepared to punch, was none other than what kagome dreaded worst. It was the very worst of her fears and nightmares come to life in one being.

Kagome shirked and threw her arms up as Kikyo's fist came down. Dimly kagome could hear the shock sounds of her family and friends around them, but it was taking all her concentration to fight of kikyo. Growing tired of the constant barrage of fist against her for arms, kagome bucked her hips up, unbalancing kikyo.

Kagome didn't hesitate, as soon as the opening in kikyo stance appeared, kagome took advanced off it and flipped them both over. Her victory was short lived however when kikyo's hands shot up grabbing a hold of kagome's long hair and wrenching the other girls hair until she screamed from the pain of it.

Kikyo was a vicious in her attack, kagome decided it was time to give the clay witch a taste of her own un-fair tactics. Grabbing fists full of Kikyo's hair in her own hands and pulled it as hard as she could, nearly pulling a couple locks out by the root earning a howl from Kikyo.

"DIE so I can take what is mine to hell!" Kikyo snarled in kagome's face as she flipped them back over again, putting herself back into the position of power.

"Why won't YOU die? You don't own him and your nothing but a possessed flower pot!" kagome shouted back as she raised her head and slammed into Kikyo's face.

Kikyo screeched in pain as she fell backwards landing with a hard thump on the ground at kagome's feet. Her nose was now freely flowing with bright red blood.

Kagome was about to launch herself at Kikyo again when something dark suddenly flashed past her and slammed into Kikyo, shattering the re-animated but dead priestess. Kagome blinked slowly taking in the pile of shattered clay. Slowly her gaze lifted to her mother who was still standing over the shattered corpse of Kikyo, the shovel she'd hit kikyo with was now harmlessly slung over her shoulder.

"Mom?" kagome asked quietly, secretly wondering who was currently inside her mother's body, and what they'd done with her real mother.

"She was trying to ruin my baby's wedding." Mrs. Higurashi answered, as if that explained it all. And it seem it did, as everyone slowly began to nod their heads, giving Mrs. Higurashi wide berth as the gathered around.

"Kagome are you okay?" inuyasha asked coming to kneel besides kagome who was still sitting in the dirt.

"I think so but my dress is ruined." Kagome muttered sadly as she pulled at the ruined fabric of her dress, which was sporting several rips, grass stains and a good amount of dirt covering the whole thing.

"I think your beautiful still." Inuyasha promised with a sweet smile for her as he lent her a hand up.

Kagome yelped as she went to put weight on her foot and her ankle gave away painful and if it hadn't been for inuyasha catching her she would have ended up on the ground again.

In the end, kagome and inuyasha spent their wedding night in the emergency room waiting on a doctor to put a cast around her broken ankle. Mrs. Higurashi decided that they should postpone the wedding until kagome's ankle was healed up, which took nearly six weeks. And as they were about to make the trip down the aisle once more lord Sesshomaru struck and the wedding was held off for another few weeks while inuyasha healed up. And just as kagome and inuyasha were finally going to say their vows, a very drunk Hojo showed up and crashed the whole wedding all over again.

Mrs. Higurashi was starting to get angry by this point, that and she was beginning to run out of places to hide the bodies, Lord Sesshomaru was a very large dog demon when he transformed.

- The End.

( Of my insanity! Lol jk jk that's not how their wedding went but I had to jank your chains for a bit! It was just too much fun, you'll have to thank my husband for that spoof up above. He thought a fight would make the wedding much more fun, lol. Alright here's the real update y'all asked for.)

The moment their eyes locked, warm gold on sapphire orbs, it was as if time stopped. In that moment kagome and inuyasha shared every thought, every dream, wish, and hope that they held in their hearts and above all their eyes broadcasted their love and the trust they had in each other.

If it hadn't been for Grandpa's guiding hand, kagome and inuyasha probably would have remained frozen in time. As it was grandpa slowly guided the love struck bride to her equally stare struck groom before he took his place in front of the couple. Coughing until he gained their attention, divided it was but since they had turned their bodies slightly toward the old priest, he decided it would have to do.

"Inuyasha, son to the lord of the western lands and Demon that you be, you are here this day to take the woman beside you as your bride." Mr. Higurashi asked, even though it was more of a statement then a question.

"I do" inuyasha answered solemnly, giving the old priest a firm nod of his head as well.

"Kagome Higurashi, priestess of the Higurashi Shrine, Do you come of your own free will to be wedded to this man standing beside you?" Mr. Higurashi directed his next question at kagome.

"I do" Kagome answered with a bob of her head, a happy smile blossoming on her lips.

"Then with the power vested in me by all things holy, I tie your hands with this red cored of fate so that your live may forever be bound together." Mr., Higurashi announced as he pulled a long red cored out from the billowy sleeves of his priest attire, kagome was surprised to recognize it as the same red cord her and inuyasha had uncovered in the box with the two cups from the attic. Once Grandpa was finished tying the intricate knot, he stepped back to bless the union.

It was then that kagome felt a prickling sensation along her aura, although she no longer had her priestess powers, having lost them when she and inuyasha mated, she was still able to sense something. And right now she had the feeling that the cord of fate, as her grandfather called it, was working some serious kind of magic. Feeling no darkness from the red cord wrapped around her and inuyasha's wrist, kagome could only hope that it was doing as her grandfather promised.

Kagome's mussing were cut short as a large cup was suddenly forced into her free hand, glancing down at the cup in her hand kagome wasn't all that surprised to find it was the cup with the noble white dog that they'd found in the attic. She had hoped her grandpa would use the cups for her wedding ceremony, after all they were too beautiful not to be hidden away in the attic.

Following her grandfather's instructions, kagome held the husbands cup up to inuyasha's lips for him to drink and in turn he held the wife's cup to her lips as she drank of the sweet rich liquid. When kagome's cup was empty, the magic that had started with the tying of their hands seemed to spike in power. Handing the cups back to grandpa Higurashi the couple was then told to kiss to seal the bond.

Kagome's eyes fluttered shut as inuyasha's head dipped down, her heat sped up as she awaited his kiss, the kiss that would make her his bride in truth. When inuyasha's lips finally did touch hers, kagome felt it with every fiber of her being. Although it was a light kiss, a mere touching of their lips, inuyasha put everything he felt behind that one kiss, his love, his joy, his longing everything went into that kiss. And because of that kagome felt more than just the warmth of his skin against her lips, she felt the fire of inuyasha's heart that beat for her, she could taste the love he had for her. And the magic that had been with them since the ceremony began crashed down on their heads, bathing them in its power as the magic was made complete.

The kiss came to an end and they were forced to part so Mr. Higurashi could close the ceremony. The tingling left from the magic slowly began to dissipate as their friends and the rest of kagome's family rushed to congratulate the newly made couple.

It was as the mass majority of the guest drifted off the table Mrs. Higurashi had filled with food, which the last two people came to give their congratulations to the young couple. With smiles on their faces they were met by kagome and inuyasha's shocked expressions.

"S-Sango?" kagome stumbled forward, to stand by what she saw to think.

"Miroku! How the hell!" inuyasha shouted, punching the older dark haired male in the shoulder to test if he was seeing things or not.

"Kagome! Oh how we've missed you!" Sango cried happily as she embraced her best friend who she hadn't seen in some years. Kagome hugged her tightly back, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy to see the two of you! I thought we'd never meet again. How did the two of you get through the bone eaters well?" kagome spoke in a rush, overflowing with happiness.

"So are we! Oh it's so good to see you and inuyasha finally together, I'm so happy the snow held off and we were able to make to your wedding. You look beautiful by the way!" Sango gushed happily, speaking almost as fast as kagome.

"Hey how did you two get here?" inuyasha asked turning to face Miroku. Although inuyasha was happy to have his friends back, he was about to hug all over them and cry, he figured kagome was doing enough of that for the both of them.

"About two years ago." Miroku answer with the calmness and a state face that only he could pull off with such an answer as kagome and inuyasha shouted in explanation, turning to stare at him with wide eyes.

"How the hell can you have been here for two years when we've got separated only a month ago." Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku sighed, looking around at all the people littering the shrine grounds he motioned them to fallow him off toward the old well where they went as many people hanging around to eavesdrop. "Well my friend time is a funny thing, and neither Sango nor I are quite sure as to why we found our self's at the base of the God Tree some two years ago after Shippo made that wish. Although now that the group is finally back together we may finally figure out this mystery."

"How have you two managed in the future for the last two years? And why have you just now shown your self's." Kagome asked a bit confused.

"Well you see, when we returned we managed to catch site of you and inuyasha as you were leaving for the past" Miroku began his tale.

"We tried to follow you down the well, but the thing wouldn't let us past." Sango added, cutting Miroku off in the process.

"yes yes, it must have been not long after you had just started traveling to the past, kagome, for your grandpa came into the well house not much later to summon you back from the 'demon world' as he called it, he saw us down there and after we explained the whole thing to him and your mother, they decided they would help us become part of your modern world."

"with that in mind, we decided not to alert the two of you to our presence in the future since it might affect how the past played out, so your grandpa gave us the paperwork for modern people and offered us a place to stay, my dear Sango took up teaching at a local dojo and I earn my degree and now I give people concealing, for all the time that's past, people still have the same problems." Miroku finished his tale, nodding his head sagely.

"How did you know that we were getting married today." kagome asked curiously

"Your grandfather called us." Miroku answered simply.

"Speaking of weddings, I heard your mom baked a chocolate wedding cake kagome." Sango said pulling the younger woman along with her in search of the cake, Sango since coming to the future time had developed an addiction to chocolate.

Inuyasha eyed Miroku in his modern clothing. "At lest you don't look so much like a girl in jeans then you did in that purple dress you used to where."

"Says the one with hair longer than most girls." Miroku taunted as he took off running knowing as long as he stayed out of inuyasha's reach he could do nothing more than curse Miroku while his hand was still tied to kagome's

"Alright everyone time to cut the cake!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted over the chaos of every one talking as she came out carrying a large white frosted chocolate cake that she'd spent all morning making when not putting up the decorations and such. Placing it on the table she handed the knife off to the bride and groom as she ran off to find the perfect angle to take their pictures.

Smiling at each other, Inuyasha and kagome held the knife together in their hands still bound by the red cord as they cut the cake into many wedges. Grinning at kagome inuyasha gave her a light peck as he took the biggest slice of cake for himself, having already fought Sango the chocolate fiend for it.

After cake came dancing witch inuyasha failed at, even the slow songs which weren't much more then swaying from side to side with your partner. After several smashed toes kagome was eager to call it quits before she was made cripple by inuyasha's two left feet.

Finding a quit place to sit, the couple waited in a comfortable silence for Mrs. Higurashi to call the next event to be taken up. they weren't disappointed either, not long after they'd found a comfortable position to sit in that allowed inuyasha to wrap his arm around kagome, with his left arm tied to her right it was a little more tricky then one would assume, Mrs. Higurashi called for them to open their gifts.

Untangling themselves from each other, they managed to get back onto their feet again. Feeling more like children having a birthday party then two adults on their wedding day kagome and inuyasha raced to where her mother had the gifts stacked up.

Agreeing to disagree on who the winner of the race was they settled for a tie. Hojo was the first one to present his gift to the new couple, the square gift was immaculately wrapped in light pink floral paper and topped with a frilly pink bow, kagome had never seen such a perfectly made bow, it was actually quite amazing.

Inuyasha on the other hand took no note of the perfectly wrapped gift, tearing through the girly wrapping paper with gleeful abandon as he sought the gift inside. He was quite disappointed when all he found was nothing more than a large white box with a vivid red cross painted on the top.

"Th-thank you Hojo, I'm sure this will come in handy." said kagome as she eyed the large first aid kit, that was packed full of medical supplies for ever situation imaginable, there was Band-Aids, alcohol pads, and eye wash solution, gauze pads and ace bandages, tourniquets and things to make splints with, ice pads and hot water bottle, needles, IVs and anti-allergy pins. There were quite a many more things that kagome wasn't even sure what they were let alone how they were used.

"I'm glad you like it Kagome, Jako-chan helped me, didn't you sweetie?" Hojo asked his voice suddenly turning overly affectionate as he turned to the tall red-headed male who was currently holding his hand.

"But of course Hojo baby, couldn't let you go at it all alone, after all us girls have so many other emergencies that you guys just don't think of. how terrible would that have been for kagome to be out and about with a broken nail and no way to fix that poor little nail of hers without the emergency manicure set that you almost forgot to add." The one called Jako-chan lamented dramatically as he pretended to swoon at the mere ideal of such a tragedy happening.

"umn okay then next gift!" Mrs. Higurashi said clapping her hands together, getting every one's attention off of the odd couple and back onto the wedded couple. Although inuyasha was now hiding slightly behind kagome still eye balling the strange redheaded man in drag.

The stranger reminded him of a certain flamboyant someone from the past and of all the people to be reincarnated inuyasha had really hoped that jakostue of the band of seven wouldn't have been one of them. At least not where inuyasha and him would have crossed paths.

Kagome ignored him as she opened her mother's gift to her, it was a large box with several things in but kagome was unable to lift any of them out. Inuyasha finally took notice of his wife's problem and pulled the oddly heavy cooking pots and pans out from the box.

"Their cast iron, they were your great grandmother's and their nearly invincible." Kagome's mother informed them smiling happily as she easily lifted the pans, putting them carefully back in the box as the next gift was brought forward. Mr. Myota lead a small plump woman with dark gray hair who was trying to keep hold of a quilt that nearly dwarfed her small frame.

"Congratulations!" the little woman shouted once she was close enough to throw the quilted blanket over their heads. "May you be blessed with many children!"

"Woman you promised not to do that." Mr. Myota barked at the chuckling woman, there was no anger to the words only a bit of grumpiness that was over shadowed by his love for the woman. "My apologies, my wife is very fond of her village's superstitious practices."

"No worries Mr. Myota." Kagome said with a smile as her and inuyasha managed to free themselves from the quilt and roll it into an untidy ball. Finally getting the chance to look at the stich work, kagome was surprised by the beauty and the skill it must have took to make. "It's so pretty!"

"Thank you my dear, the women in the stitching circle and I made it just for the two of you. It's a fertility quilt if you be wondering, the two of you cozy up under it and you'll be blessed with many children." The old woman promised happily and also pointed out where their names had been stitched into the fabric.

"Thank you Mrs. Myota." Kagome squeaked as her face began to heat up. Inuyasha could feel his own face beginning to burn equally red, it was one thing to think of such things in private with your mate, it was a completely different thing for some old woman he'd never seen before to offering advice and good luck for conserving pups.

"My Turn next! They have to open my gift next!" Sota shouted suddenly from the back of the gathering, the people slowly parted to let who was dragging a rather messily wrapped gift in bright colored paper and a dozen to many bows behind him, and the box was nearly as big as the boy was.

"What's in the box Sota?" kagome asked as she looked the large box up and down. Sota only smiled bigger as he crossed his arms proudly over his chest as he waited for them to open it.

"It smells like ramen!" inuyasha shouted after giving the box a questionable sniff out of curiosity, after the last big box had been such a disappointment for him. Inuyasha tore open the top of the box in one expert swipe of his claws, his happy expression fell into confusion as he stared at a large bag of dog food. Still hopeful inuyasha lifted up the side of the bag to peer under it hoping that his nose had not led him astray.

"Scooby snacks?" inuyasha mumbled as he pulled out a box of dog biscuits that had been between the top bag of dog food and what appeared to be another bag of dog food, but was really just an empty bag of dog food that Sota had deceitfully used to conceal the packages of ramen that lay hidden underneath.

"Sota?" kagome questioned giving her brother a strong look as he suddenly feels over laughing his head off. _Maybe all that cake had gone to Sota's head and he was now overdosing on sugar,_ kagome thought to herself as she too peered into the box of what appeared to be only dog food.

Kagome's attention was distracted from the mystery of Sota's gift when her three friends from school suddenly approached her, all wearing equally mischievous smiles as they presented their gifts. Ami and Erika handed inuyasha each a gift bag while Yuki handed kagome a wrapped rectangle.

Curiously kagome unwrapped her gift next, surprised to find a book on dog training she looked at Yuki curiously, who shrugged "I figured you'd need this more than what those two got for you guys."

Inuyasha tore into his to gifts next. He was surprised when something caught on his claws, pulling his hand back out of the bag inuyasha stared in confusion at the lacy black and red material stuck to his claws.

"Inuyasha!" kagome shirked in embarrassment, recognizing the lacy material for what it was and it was the skimpiest lingerie she'd ever seen. Not that she'd seen all that much of it being in feudal japan and all for the last few years. Shooting the three girls a glare she tried to unstick inuyasha claws from the marital, only adding to her embarrassment.

"What is this stuff?" inuyasha asked completely ignorant to kagome dyeing of embarrassment next to him as he started at the strange stuff. Reaching into the other bag they had given him, inuyasha was careful not to get his claws stuck this time as he pulled out the other half of the lingerie.

"Inuyasha!" kagome gasped, forgetting the other piece momentarily, she dove for inuyasha's other hand. And failed landing haphazardly across his legs as he dangled what looked to be the lingerie attempt at a top, thigh it made kagome wonder what it was supposed to cover.

"What is it?" inuyasha asked again, wondering why it got such a response out of her.

Miroku the ever helpful spoke up then. "It's lingerie inuyasha!"

"Lingerie?" inuyasha shouted back still not understanding while kagome groaned in defeat wishing the ground would just swallow her up and save her from the embarrassment.

"Fancy bra and panties for when women want to-" Miroku's voice was suddenly cut of as Sango rendered him thankfully unconscious.

Inuyasha dropped the bit of fabric like it had burned him, his face matching that of a very ripe tomato as the wedding guest howled with laughter.

"Hey dog breath, catch!" Kota suddenly shouted, surprising inuyasha as he tossed a green wrapped box at him. Catching it before it could hit him, inuyasha and kagome both opened the box together this time. First there a bright red toaster followed by a shock collar for training dogs.

"Alright enough with the dog jokes!" inuyasha growled throwing the shock color back into the box, the guest ignored him and continued to laugh.

"Thank you for the toaster, Kota." Kagome said as she hand it back to inuyasha to put in the box.

"No worries kagome, Mai actually picked it out for you" Kota said with a light blush spreading across his cheeks as he nodded to the attractive red haired girl standing beside him with her arms around him, she smiled friendlily at kagome, who smiled back with a small giggle at the site of those to together again. _Even after being reincarnated it seemed Ayame would always find her Kouga,_ kagome thought to herself as she then glanced up at inuyasha who was still shooting daggers at Kota, _and then again I was reborn to love inuyasha._

"C-Congratulations." Said Hitomi, Sota's little girlfriend as she came to give kagome a book wrapped in pretty silver paper.

"Thank you Hitomi" kagome said giving the younger girl a hug after opening the basic cookbook.

Inuyasha groaned as he saw Miroku approaching them next with a big perverted grin on his face and a gift bag in his hands. Seeing Sango close behind the monk didn't ease his nerves since she too seemed suspicions of the gift in Miroku's hands.

"Alright inuyasha, since you are new to the role of husband I have a few aids you might find useful to you, first is KY jelly. This stuff is magic, and will having your wife asking to bear your child, just follow the directions on the back, next we have body paint, completely edible and fruit flavored. And there's also some-" Miroku's lesson was cut short as his wife Sango once again knocked him unconscious much to the relief of every one who knows what else was in that bag. Handing kagome the other gift that Sango had picked out, she dragged the still unconscious Miroku away.

"Thank you Sango!" kagome shouted as she unwrapped the gift to find a set of tools for inuyasha inside along with a gift basket full of sweet smelling bathing supplies for her, and a book of baby names with a note taped to the cover.

_Congratulations on your wedding kagome!_

_So happy for the two of you. Hope the tools come in handy, there's also a book on basic home repairs in the bottom of the tool bag. Also hope you enjoy the naming book, you never know how soon you'll need it!_

_With Love, Sango and Miroku._

Kagome smiled as she read the note, if only Sango knew how right she'd been about needing a naming book soon, kagome thought. Looking up kagome saw her grandfather approaching with a gift of his own for them. Putting the book down for later, kagome stood with inuyasha to receive grandpa's gift.

"Hold out your bound hands." Mr. Higurashi instructed as he held his gift behind his back, kagome and inuyasha glanced at each other nervously, hesitantly the stuck out the requested hands. Once their hands were being held out propyl grandpa placed his gift into their out stretched hands. Kagome and inuyasha where both surprised by the ugliness of the rock, it looked as if someone had tried to carve the rock into a crude form that almost resembled a very fat and ugly baby.

"it's a fertility charm, says here to hold in your hands thusly while having intercourse and after wards if the symbol on the baby's belly glows that means you've connived!" said Grandpa reading off of the scroll that had come with the small stone infant. He then traced the symbol on the infants belly with one gnarled finger, just in case they weren't sure where to look for the glow when the need arose.

"GRANDPA!" kagome shouted at the same time as inuyasha began to shout also.

"WHAT THE FU-" inuyasha's shout cut off abruptly as kagome suddenly slammed the heel of her small foot with those spiked shoes into the rise of his foot. Just because kagome agreed with his statement didn't mean she was going to let him cuss during her wedding and at her family no less.

Inuyasha growled at her, his foot now throbbing he fought the urge to jump around holding his foot and howling like a baby, it was hard thing. Inuyasha hand clinched in pain, suddenly reminding him of the ugly fertile statue in his hands. Eyes narrowed at the old man, inuyasha pointed his minutely clawed finger at Mr. Higurashi. He wasn't sure what he was going to say yet bet he would say something even if he couldn't stop the blush from spreading all the way to the roots of his hair.

"You! You you…" inuyasha trailed off having no words for what he wanted to say to the old man. Fortunately Grandpa Higurashi knew just what the boy wished to say and had no trouble putting the words into inuyasha's moth.

"Yes yes, I know it was an ingenious gift! What better way to know how soon we'll be expecting my great grand kids! You don't have to thank me boy, I know it just by looking at you! Well why don't you to run along and get started on my great grandchildren, I'm an old man and not getting any younger. Let me know the moment it lights up won't you!" grandpa Higurashi chuckled excitedly as he made showing motions with his hands, urging them to run off and get started on the next generation.

"What? I I we uh G-Great grandchildren?" Stuttered inuyasha, flustered beyond comparison as he tried to put words together.

"Yes you know, wee ones, babies, offspring? The pitter-patter of little feet?" Grandpa Higurashi added, wondering when the boy had become so slow.

"I know that!" inuyasha snapped his blush darkening by the second. "I thought you didn't want me and kagome having any?"

"Nonsense boy! I just didn't want you getting ahead of yourselves and making them before you two were Wed." grandpa Higurashi said waving his hand dismissively in the air.

At this comment both inuyasha and kagome gulped nervously, recalling the unexpected news they'd received at the doctor's office the other day. Inuyasha eyes slowly drifted down to kagome's still flat stomach, although it gave no out word signs inuyasha knew what was there. His nose having told him weeks ago what the doctor had just confirmed.

Grandpa Higurashi apparently hadn't been done talking " Now get started on those babies! I want at least a good dozen!"

"What!" kagome shrieked suddenly coming out of her frozen state. "A dozen? A dozen! I'm not a having a litter grandpa!"

Inuyasha blinked and looked at kagome curiously as he wondered if it was possible, he was part Dog-demon after all and dogs do have litters of twelve, so it could happen, maybe.

"Hey Higurashi, hold up. We still haven't given the young couple our gift." A deep and gravelly voice spoke up suddenly, inuyasha head jerked up recognizing the voice of Sanota. Patting Mr. Higurashi on the shoulder, he then turned his attention to kagome and inuyasha as Mr. Mesakies hurried over to stand with the two other old men.

The three older males made an odd picture, overly traditional grandpa in his priest clothing, Mr. Mesakies in his western clothing, who must have been blind color blind to wear so much color. And then there was Sanota who towered over both men with his crew cut and tough guy vibes. Yet still it was evident that they were friends and had obviously been friends for a long, long time.

"Alright how do the tree of you know each other?" kagome finally asked, unable to hold her curiosity any longer.

"Eh we all used to be yakuza together back in the day, your grandfather was a real wild on then." Mr. Mesakies answered for them, smiling as he recalled his youth.

"The Yakuza?" kagome reappeared thinking she had heard wrong.

"The Koji family to be exact." Mr. Mesakies added with a bit of a smile still.

"Yes yes that was before I took over the family shrine, so can we give these tow the gift so I can get my great grandbabies already." Mr. Higurashi snapped.

"Higurashi you sound like my wife." Came from Sanota as he dug around in his pocket for something.

"I have them" snickered Mr. Mesakies as he held up a pair of keys, having swiped them from Sanota's pocket.

"good." Grandpa said as he snatched them out of his hand. Kagome and inuyasha along with the rest of the guest watched the three in an amused silence.

"Here are two buss tickets to Okinawa and the keys to the time share out on the beach in old town." Grandpa said impatiently shoving the things inuyasha's hand.

"You can't miss the place, last house down the beach road, bright red roof tiles, and small koi pond in the front." Mr. Mesakies added helpfully.

"huh?" was all either kagome or inuyasha could reply as they tried to figure out what the two old men were going on about buss tickets and red roof tiles for.

"It's a honey moon for the two of you." Sanota added explain what the other two were rambling on about, a light blush rising up his cheeks.

"oh." Kagome squeaked as a darker blush rose up her and inuyasha's cheeks as everything was made clear. "Thank-you."

"Alright enough, you two hurry up and pack. The bus leaves soon." Grandpa Higurashi said making shooing motions again at the pair. Having had enough embarrassment for one day inuyasha wasn't about to argue and quickly scampered away, dragging kagome with him.

Mrs. Higurashi came to stand beside grandpa as they both watched the newly-wed couple disappear from sight. "I still can't believe you played the same trick on me and your son that you just played again on your granddaughter and inuyasha."

"It works, didn't it." grandpa Higurashi answered smugly. "And to think those two would have probably continued to dance around each other if it hadn't been for my guiding hand."

"More like cattle prod." Mrs. Higurashi muttered under her breath.

"Eh what was that, dear?" grandpa asked having not caught what she muttered with his failing hearing.

"Oh, just praising your match making ability. So how long do you think we'll be waiting on those grandchildren?" Mrs. Higurashi asked quickly changing the subject.

"Not long, not long at all. I've been spiking their orange juice in the mornings with my super-secret fertility concoction that's been passed down through the ages." Grandpa Higurashi crackled maniacally.

-YAY!

Hope you all liked it, and I hope the gifts are all right. I had soo much trouble thinking up perverted gifts lol and see grandpa wasn't all evil, he was just playing a match maker cuz he's awesome like that…and I got to put down the sugar. X_X

**IMPORTENT NOTE! **The wedding drink was non-alcoholic! In the south(at least round where I live) we make a wedding punch, and it's completely **safe** for kids and pregnant women to drink. Sorry I forgot to mention that in the story. I didn't relies it was just a regional southerner thing until someone pointed out in a review that most drinks shared during a wedding were alcoholic, sorry for the mix up.

Anyway here's a poll for you my reviewers.

Should kagome become a half demon?

Yes = she'll become a half fox demon due to the jewel of for souls still messing with things and after all Shippo was a fox demon so I could make it grandly turning to go along with the pregnancy?

Or no. and things will just hum along as they have been doing and be fine since I've already bound there life's together with my magic string lol.

**SORRRY! I know this is terribly late and all. But please forgive me (and no cry bunny) I moved and its been crazy and I don't have internet in the new apartment(its realy cool tho, has and upstairs and a down stairs!) but I promises to get back to timely updates, much love and please bear with me while were getting moved in and all!**


	12. Tattoos

Reviews:

Questionnaire results: no change to kagome's human stat.

Adam: I know I promised you a story (Tree top Castle?) and I will, but in lew of craziness I'm finishing this story before I start on that one.

p.s.s. the frozen wet cloth ideal for ana's teething, worked wonderfuly!(until she figured out that touching mommy with the cold thing resulted in mommy squealing) she's got 8 teeth now and would put a pranana to shame.

ß-à

Mr. Wiegrauber and Ms. Higurashi present honeymooning installment of Shippo's Wish.

Shippo's Wish.

Tatoos?

Chapter.12

"Wow"kagome breathed the word softly as she beheld the sight layed out before her eyes. She had never seen something so magnifisent. And to think it was all hers, to do with as she pleased.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there gawking all day?" the rough tone could not hide the laughter in inuyasha's honey-gold eyes or the wicked curve of his smirk as he watched his new bride quivering in excitement over what she saw.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in on the face of her newly wed husband. "are you teasing me, inuyasha?"

Inuyasha eyes grew wide, easily falling into the play full mood and feigning innocence."nope."

"Oh realy?" Kagome's eyes stay narrowed as she slowly begin to advance on inuyasha, her walk slow and predatory, her round and shaply hips swaying to and fro as if she was a cat about pounce on its prey.

Inuyasha gulped, had he read her wrong? Were they not playing? feeling suddenly very much like prey being stalked, he scrambled on his feet trying to avoid becoming lunch.

"K-Kagome?"inuyasha asked fearfully as he pressed himself flat against the wall that he'd unwittingly backed into.

"yes inuyasha?" kagome asked sweetly, too sweetly, her hand reaching out for him.

"what are you doing?" inuyasha found himself asking as kagome's hand went on past to the wall behind him. there was a small click and before inuyasha think to do something, he was already tumbling out the back door of their honeymoon suite and into the salty ocean water.

Spluttering, inuyasha resurfaced to the sound of his wife's laughter.

"Y-you, you, you wench!" inuyasha shouted indigently as he aimed to splash kagome with a large amount of ocean water. the water fell short of its target, who's laughter doubled as inuyasha peevishly heaved himself back onto the small deck that went all the way around their suite.

"what did you do that for?" inuyasha grouched as he rung out is sopping clothing.

"you where teasing me." Kagome pointed out, half tempted to send him back into the water.

"Hey! You were staring at the bath tub like you could have eaten it." inuyasha argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not just any bath tub, inuyasha, it's a nine jacuzzi jet whirlpool tub that's as big as mama's kitchen table." Kagome's rant finished off in a dreamy sigh.

"so what, its not even half as big as the hot springs you and sango used to bathe in." inuyasha argued not understanding kagome's thing with hot water.

"oh just go take a bath while I put away our bags and then we can go explore the town before it gets dark, okay?"

"yea sure, whatever." Inuyasha grumbled as he stomped wetly into the bath room, yanking the door shut behind him.

Kagome smiled happily as she admired her handy-work a few minutes later, their clothes were neatly put away in the small dresser, their sutcases stored out of sight and she'd even managed to roll out the double futon and arrange it so she wouldn't have to fuss with it later tonight.

The thought caused kagome's cheeks to flame. they'd been hustled off right after the wedding, spent a bumpy night on the bus and arrived here late this morning, she hadn't put much thought into what was to come. She blush while trying to distract herself by exploring the beach hut.

It was small but not cramped, comfortable for just two people. The hut was somewhat circular in shape, with large windows set into the ceiling to let in light. The room was divided into two parts, the first being the area reserved for the futon and dresser on one side, while a low table with two custions for seating, sat off to the other side. The other, slightly smaller half of the room was divided by a wall which concealed the bath room from sight. inside where a sink, shower, toilet and the most amazing bath tub she'd ever seen.

She envied inuyasha, that he was getting to make use of it first. Besides that, the view was amazing. Grandpa's old friends were right when they had said you couldn't miss the place, red roof tiles and all. Beach road ran right along the shore and set up on peers out over the ocean where little huts each with brightly colored roof tiles.

Even now as she listened to the gentle sounds of the waves, kagome found it hard to believe she was standing directly over the ocean.

"Where are we going?" inuyasha asked toweling his hair dry as he came out of the bathroom.

"I don't know, I thought we could take a walk and see." Asked kagome, with a loving smile for inuyasha her heart doing a little flip.

Inuyasha shrugged, having no preference of his own on the matter as long as there was food to be had. As they left their hut inuyasha took kagome's hand into his, having grown accustom to holding her hand while they walked the dogs.

There were tourist shops galore down the main board walk, inuyasha found himself being dragged into a great many of them by the excited female who had a hold of his hand. where she would then ohh and ahh over things inuyasha could only guess .

"What next?" inuyasha asked as he tore off another bite of his lunch on a stick, having finally made kagome stop for lunch a mile long stretch of shops.

"Beach?"asked kagome between bites.

"Were at the beach." Inuyasha snorted, waving a hand at the clearly visible beach that was just a few yards form the board walk they stood on.

Kagome shook her head. Finishing of the last bite she clarified. "do you want to go swimming?"

"Here?"asked inuyasha doubtlessly, eying the overcrowded stretch of shore line, with shirking kids, dogs, loud teenagers, sunbathers and old people parading in the sand.

"No, back at the beach hut, I don't have my swim suit with me." Kagome replied, holding out her hand for inuyasha.

"Kay."Was inuyasha response as grasped kagome's hand leading them back in the direction they'd come.

"What's taking so long?" inuyasha shouted at the bathroom door for the fifth time, his foot taping impatiently.

"I'll be out in a minute inuyasha, chill." Kagome's voice was muffle by the door.

"that's what you said five minutes ago!" inuyasha hollered impatiently back.

"one minute!" Kagome shouted, although she doubted she'd make it to the beach at all. Her new swim suit was, well there just wasn't enough of it. kagome knew that by getting a two piece it would cover less but she didn't realize just how much less it actually covered, An addition to that it could fall right off if the bows were to come undone.

More impatient growling could be heard from the other side of the door and the handle rattled threateningly as a clue to inuyasha's taxed patients.

Stealing her nerves, Kagome prepared herself for the inevitable by doing one slow full turn in front of the mirror. The light blue bikini left little to the imagination, kagome's hand drifted over her midsection, she could just so the beging hint of her pregnancy in the softening of her waist and the slight rounding of her belly. She was thankfully it would only be Inyasha and Herself.

While she confidently turn kagome caught sight of something strange covering the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Kagome moved her hair aside to see the full indent of the marking, at first she thought it a bruise but it hurt and there was no bruise like coloring.

Two jagged purple lines stretched over her shoulder the jagged tips ending at her color bone, while wild gold spilled across the back of her shoulder, all centered from what looked to be a light bite mark that was faintly red as if someone had just nipped her.

While kagome had been examining the mark her mind had been filtering threw a range of emotions, until it finally settled on anger.

The bath room door was suddenly flung open, startling inuyasha enough that he paused in mid step while pacing, stumbling aquwardly as he tried to caught him self from face planting.

"Inuyasha! what is this!" kagome demanded explanation to the spot on her shoulder. "why do I have a tattoo! Mama's gonna kill me if she finds out I got a tattoo"

Any response inuyasha would have answered with was admittedly forfeited as he caught sight of kagome in her new swim suit, as it renders inuyasha speechless.

"Inuyasha, what did you do?" kagome growled as she advanced on her mate.

"I..oh…mark…ah, blue." Inuyasha grunted, diverting his gaze from kagome's slim form he tried again for the words that failed him as a crimson blush spread across his cheeks."the mark, I uh wonders when it would show up…it happens when when I uh demons no err m-mate for life."

"The mark? Are you referring to the huge tattoo on my shoulder? You knew this was going to happen?" kagome demanded angrily wishing she could sit him into the next life.

"uh yea?" inuyasha answered weakly, seeing kagome's expression darken, he quickly forged ahead with his explanation. "it will fade in time, only reappearing if you think about it or something. Myoga could have explaned it better, it has something to do with our bond, you marked me too, see."

Inuyasha pulled up the hem of his t'shirt to expose a spot right above his heart where a light blue mark bloomed with what almost looked like a lip stick kiss left in a deeper blue tone in the center of the litter blue.

"what I, how?" kagome asked as she reached out to touch the mark she'd left on inuyasha's chest, the touch causing him to shiver, sending a shot of need straight through his body.

"does it matter? "Think of 'em like wedding rings." Inuyasha side, his voice deepened with need.

"Really big rings." Kagome muttered grumpily, unaware to the effect her touching had had on inuyasha.

"It's not that bad kagome, look I can cover yours with just my hand" inuyasha told her as he easily covered her mark with his hand, watching with no small bit of satisfaction the effect of touching her mark had on her.

The breath left kagome's chest with a hiss of sound at the unexpected jolt of sensation. It felt as if inuyasha's hands was caressing every over sensitive inch of her, not just the small area along side her neck and shoulder. With her knees suddenly going week beneath her, kagome stumbled backwards, breaking contact with inuyasha.

"beach?" asked kagome still breathless and trying to put some space between them in case inuyasha felt the need to poke at her mark again.

"alright but your going in first this time!" inuyasha shouted, surprising kagome by scooping her up and in five strides inuyasha had crossed their hut, flung open the back door, and suddenly kagome felt her self going temperately air born.

"Inuyasha You-" kagome's shout cut of as she hit the water.

Inuyasha still standing on the narrow deck that went around the hut connecting to the pier that led from the hut to the shore, laughed hard and long, and probably would have laughed a lot longer if kagome would have resurfaced around where he'd thrown her. but after several moments with out sign of her, inuyasha began to grow worried.

"Kagome!"Inuyasha shouted, taking another step towards the edge of the deck as he prepared to leap in after her. suddenly two slender hands wrapped around his ankles from below and pulled him down into the salty waters.

Inuyasha broke though the surface of the water with his hair in his face and to the reassuring sound of kagome's laughter.

"so not funny." Inuyasha growled, glaring at her threw wet bangs. Tricky woman was perfectly fine, hiding underneath the deck while he'd been near panicked about her. inuyasha thought sourly.

"its only fair, seeing as you threw me in first." Kagome retorted, splashing him for good mesure.

"first! You pushed me in as soon as we got here!" inuyasha argued indigent, he splashed her back.

"I did no such thing, you fell." kagome shot and splashed back.

"Did too!" inuyasha bellowed sending a wall of water her way.

And so the splashing war commenced.

Bet ya'll thought I forgot matting marks, I didn't. hope these where okay. I was realy stuck on what to do, bite mark scarring just seemed too much for this tale.

THANK YOU SO MUCH JazzyAngle673 for editing this chapter! –gives cookies-


	13. Home sweet Home

I Don't even know where to begain on how sorry I am for STILL not haivng finished this...ment to have this done in a year, impossible right? Sorry forever for dragging this out, but I love you all for the supoort :D

btw, rereading over your own stories is awful! My desk has new dents for each time I've had to bang my skull against it to get thru rereading.

And a HUGE Thankyou too **RoseFalles** For beta'ing this!

The Wiegrauber s Present The late and sever times re-written installment of

Shippo's Wish

Home sweet Home

Chapter.13

Once they turned down the high way Kagome had almost instantly fallen asleep, her head rested on his leg, the rest of her body stretched out across the passenger side of the truck. She long ago had kicked off her shoes, dainty pink polished toes pressed against the passenger door. Idly he toyed with a dark lock of her hair, gently running his fingers the raven locks while his other hand kept control of the wheel as they turned down a dirt road. A dip in the road caused the car to bounce and jostled Kagome, drawling a sleepy grumble form her. Inuyasha fought to keep the smile from his lips as she fought against wakening, normally he would have let her sleep but they were almost at her mother's family home. Best for her to start waking now.  
>"Kagome" he whispered trying to encourage her to wake up. Her eye lashes fluttered but remained closed, her breathing evening out as she started to fall back asleep again after a moment.<br>"Ka go me" He drawled out her name, giving her shoulder a small nudge. This time it was enough to wake her. He watched as her eye lashes fluttered slowly open, wiggling upright she peered sleepily out at the country side streaming past the windows.  
>"Are we there yet?" her question ending in a yawn.<br>He grunted the affirmative, his hand reaching across her to pop open the glove box where they'd shoved the important papers, his eyes not once leaving the road. "Need you to check the house number and grab the keys."  
>She mumbled her reply, intent now on the paper littering her lap as she riffled through it.<br>"That one!" She suddenly said, her arm sticking out to point at a mailbox half hidden by the underbrush growing up around it. Reversing he came back to it and turned, easing down the long drive. Thankful that they'd accidently delayed heading out a few hours so that they'd reached this place in the early morning instead of half way in the middle of the night. Remembering why they had been delayed a surge of heat filled Inuyasha's veins, reaching for Kagome he pulled her flush to his side. His claws seeking under the bottom of her shirt to toy with the smooth skin of her hip, he'd like to delay unpacking for a few hours that way they would delay leaving their honeymoon on the beach.  
>A sudden turn in the drive way brought them to a halt in front of a monster of a house. Inuyasha had never seen something so...misshapen. It was unbalanced; one side a great tall wall of red stone and the other a short stretch of more red stone with many windows, all of it was sharp jutting angles that made no sense to him. One of it was even ill matched, the story above it bigger than the ground story and over hung several feet. Even the roof was just wrong, it was too steep for even him to sit on, a bird would slide right off. And there was no porch; a flight of stairs leading up to what he thought might be the front door, and six bars like white legs of a giant stood guard at the top of the stairs.<br>Shutting off the car Inuyasha climbed out taking another moment to gape at the oddity of a house. When Kagome 's small growl of frustration met his ears, he bit back a smile and turned to face her. She was trying to slid out of the truck, but with her distended belly it wasn't as easy as it had once been, especially not when trying to inch past the steering wheel as she was now trying to do.  
>"Keh, woman." Inuyasha snorted, amused. Reaching into the truck he scoped her up into his arms, not bothering to put her down as he marched across the lawn. When she made to protest, he silenced her with a kiss. He had learned during the honeymoon that kisses shut her up a lot better then arguing, and she couldn't say 'Sit' while kissing back. And he had to do this, this was the part he understood from Kagome 's mother's talk. He had to carry her into the house, there was no room for . Adjusting his hold for a moment to unlock the door, it took a little effort the lock not wanting to shift. The door finally gave way with a loud groan, spilling light into an empty hall.<p>

The floor was dizzying, black and white squares covered the whole length of the hall, like tha game Kagome had once brought to the past and tried to teach their pack, 'Chess'.  
>A small tugging of the pale bangs that now framed his jaw brought his attention back to the woman cradled against his chest, a smile played on her lips. They moved saying something but Inuyasha was to attuned to the way her lips moved to pay attention to what they were saying, dipping his head he stole the last words from her lips, cutting her short as he kissed her until they were both breathless in the doorway of their own home.<br>Resting his forehead against hers as they both greedily drew in air, neither of them wanting to break contact yet the need for air had won a temporary cease. The door still open, a breeze slipped in and stirred the air. Sending years of settled dust into the air. Inuyasha's sensitive nose itched with a sudden furry, a second later he sneezed surprising them both. Kagome 's laughter rang out, a smile blighting her entire face.  
>"Perhaps we should open windows and air this place out a bit?" She suggested helpfully after her giggles had subsided enough for speech, a bright smile still playing across her face.<br>"Keh, what this place needs is Miroku 's wind tunnel." Inuyasha grunted, frowning as he rubbed his nose. The dust was trying to make him sneeze something fierce.  
>"Did someone need the aid of this humble monk?" The cheery tone called out from just behind the pair, surprising them as not even Inuyasha had heard them coming, still too distracted by Kagome. The monk in question stood at the foot of the steps, a hand raised in greeting and a teasing grin on his face having caught them kissing, Kagme and Inuyasha felt their faces beginning to heat. He'd lost the rat tail he'd had in the past, but still seemed to favor the colors his robes had been. Clad in a pair of dark jeans and a plum shaded button up shirt he almost seemed unchanged for the most part. Beside him stood Sango, her dark hair slung up into a high pony tail, her eyes bright and filled with happiness. Where Miroku 's clothing was dark, Sango was bright, a dusty pink sweater wrap loosely around her and soft leggings covered her legs. She had a brighter pink straps over her shoulders attached to some sort of backpack, Miroku also carried something, a tote sack was grasped in the hand he hadn't used to wave.<br>"Sango! Miroku !" over joyed at seeing them, a flushed Kagome all but flew down the stairs to throw her arms around them both in a tight hug, Inuyasha followed at a slower pace watching as the three of them spoke lightning fast with brief moments of laughter intermix.  
>"Kagome you are pregnant! And already showing!" Sango gave a gasp in surprise, quickly followed by happy squeals as the knowledge settled in. Gushing excitedly over the news, Sango's hand reaching out to lightly rest on the swell of Kagome's pregnant belly while she chatted. Kagome 's cheeks turned a rosy pink hue at all the attention to her belly. "Oh my goodness is it twins? Do you have names picked out yet?"<br>Miroku chuckled, his gaze rising to meet Inuyasha he flashed the younger half demon a perverted proud grin that only men who had seen the women they loved with child of their own seemed to be able to make. Followed by another wink and somehow Inuyasha got the feeling that the monk knew the child had been conceived before the wedding night. Inuyasha felt his own cheeks heating up; with a scowl he crossed his arms and looked away embarrassed. "keh."

It was then a small grumpy cry broke the group apart, two pairs of shocked eyes focused on sango, or rather what was on her back. A pair of grins met shocked face's their friends.  
>"Guess little one says its time for her introduction."<p>

~To be continued...

Sorry its short :3 but wanted to give you all something to read! Enjoy!


End file.
